Virus
by leev
Summary: Trapped in the Shadow Realm, Pegasus' only means of escape is through the sacrifice of an innocent. But there are no innocents in the Shadow Realm, right? An infected microchip sends Yugi, Yami, and Kaiba there.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes:This is my first fic ever in the Yugioh fandom. I have become quite the crazed fan since I saw my first episode about a month ago. Unfortunately, I picked up the series right in the middle of the Duelist Kingdom storyline, and can you believe it I still haven't found out what happened to Pegasus! Either work, school, or a malfunctioning VCR has prevented me from seeing that particular episode. Aarrgghh! Hopefully I will know by soon, but I am going to post my story as is. So consider this AU.   
  
I am using the dubbed names of our heroes (Yugi, Yami (Yugi's yami), Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura (Ryou's yami)) . I am also surmising (mainly from some of the other magnificent fics out there) that Bakura has the Millennium Eye and Pegasus has been banished to the Shadow Realm relatively intact. Bakura has worked through his evil, Ryou-hurting phase, but either ignores or is snotty to Ryou's friends.  
  
I can't write lemon. I have tried and tried, and it (excuse the pun) sucks. Therefore most of the yummy parts will be left to the reader's imagination. Overall this fic is PG-13 (just to be safe). However, future chapters will contain words or descriptions that may warrant an R rating; I will advise at the beginning of those chapters.  
  
Well, that's it for now except to say that I do not own Yugioh and am making zero money on this. As a matter of fact, I am probably losing money by spending so much time on the computer rather than working or studying. Oh well.   
  
Praise and constructive criticism are encouraged, but flames are just plain mean. Don't send them, as they will be cried over and then ignored. Vent those negative waves by clicking the back button and reading something else.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Chapter 1  
  
It was deceptively simple, really. With a word or two in the right ears and an envelope of cash later, Wayne Prax's vengeance was taking shape.   
  
The founder and CEO of PraxCo Engineering was a small, mousy fellow with wispy, mud brown hair that was quickly fading to gray. A pair of coke-bottle-thick glasses accentuated his close-set eyes. Although his looks were less than extraordinary, his mind was not. Prax was a recognized genius in micro circuitry and programming. His designs, and his ruthlessness, made PraxCo an industry leader, second only to Kaiba Corp.   
  
Prax had been delighted with the developments over at Kaiba Corp - the board of directors' betrayal of Seto Kaiba, the kidnapping of Kaiba's brother Mokuba, and Kaiba's own somewhat shady involvement in the happenings at Duelist Kingdom. It seemed that PraxCo would easily outshine archrival Kaiba Corp, and a hostile takeover appeared imminent.   
  
But all that went to hell, and Seto Kaiba came out smelling like a rose. Again.   
  
Prax recalled numerous times where Kaiba had beaten him to wealthy contracts, not to mention those other times where Prax's research and development lagged behind that of Kaiba Corp. PraxCo's most recent invention, their own version of the mobile dueling disks, was distinctly inferior to Kaiba's. Sales projections were not good. One more major setback and PraxCo would fold. Wayne Prax was not going to allow that to happen.  
  
The way he saw it, Kaiba Corp's reputation rested squarely on the shoulders of Seto Kaiba and his dueling abilities. Kaiba traded on his standing as Duel Monsters World Champion. Businesses wanted to be affiliated with the champ. And because children wanted to use the same technology as their dueling hero, Kaiba Corp Dueling Disks was going to be the number one seller. There was only one thing to do.  
  
Destroy Kaiba's reputation, destroy Kaiba Corp.  
  
All hail the new champion: PraxCo.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi and his friends were gathered in the back of the Turtle Game Shop. Yugi's grandfather could hear the excited conversation of the teens as he handed a customer their change. Mr. Muoto smiled graciously after his departing customer, locked the door and flipped the "We're Open" sign to its opposite "Sorry, We're Closed" side. Quietly making his way towards the buzz in the back room, Mr. Muoto observed his grandson interacting with his friends: Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou. The teens were gathered around the kitchen table with the newspaper spread before them.  
  
"What are you children looking at?" asked Grandpa.  
  
Yugi turned his lavender eyes on his grandfather and replied, "The Duel Monsters World Championship Tournament is starting next weekend. We have to win the local championship, then district, and then regionals. The winners will go on to the World Championship game in Tokyo next month. I'm glad we all live far enough apart so that we won't have to duel each other until the regional championships."  
  
"But I thought that you and Joey, as finalists in the Duelists Kingdom, would be granted and automatic berth." Grandpa was sure that at least his grandson, as the DK winner, would receive a special invitation.   
  
Joey answered, "Sorry, Mr. Muoto, but no dice. They changed the rules this year, so now all duelists have to start from scratch. Even that creep Kaiba. Ha! I can't wait to see him being forced to duel a bunch of amateurs just to make it to the finals. I don't know if his ego can take it!"  
  
As the others were making sounds of agreement with Joey's statement, the telephone rang. Yugi went to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Muoto residence."  
  
"Yugi. It's me."  
  
Yugi instantly recognized the low, growling voice of Seto Kaiba. "Hi, Kaiba. We were just talking about you." Yugi made shushing motions to his friends as they gathered around to hear the conversation. "Not that I mind, but why are you calling?"  
  
"As one of the top duelists, I thought you might like to practice with me for the upcoming tournament. None of the local talent should pose a problem for you, but I wouldn't want your skills to become dull from the 'competition'. When I defeat you in front of everyone at the World Championships, I want you at the top of your game. Come over to the mansion in the morning, and we'll use the dueling disks. They are going to be used in the tournaments, so you'll want the practice." Kaiba smirked as he heard Yugi's friends in the background.  
  
"You can even bring the little puppy, Joey. The mutt might enjoy the sunshine, but keep him on his leash."  
  
Kaiba hung up on Joey's usual squawk about being called a dog. He didn't care if Yugi's pals accompanied the small teen or not. They would all believe that he only wanted to beat Yugi in a duel, and while that was true to a certain point, it wasn't the only reason behind the invitation. The chance to see Yugi again, with or without an audience, would be worth it. And the tournament gave him the perfect excuse.  
  
"Robbins! I'm having company tomorrow. Have the dueling disks ready." Saul Robbins, Kaiba's latest in a string of personal assistants, acknowledged the order and retrieved the disks from their storage case.   
  
"All will be ready for you Mr. Kaiba." Yes, all will be ready…for your destruction.  
  
Robbins placed the dueling disks on a table in the rear courtyard of the Kaiba mansion. Under the cover of cleaning and testing the disks, Robbins switched out the card control chip of Kaiba's disk with a chip from his pocket. A chip provided by Wayne Prax.  
  
I don't know exactly what this thing is going to do, but whatever it is, I know the high and mighty Seto Kaiba won't enjoy it. Doesn't matter to me. With the money Prax is paying me, I can quit slaving and crawling for the rich and powerful and get out of this damned town!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi looked surprised when Kaiba abruptly disconnected the phone. As he replaced the receiver on the hook, he heard Joey telling the others of Kaiba's invitation.  
  
"What are you going to do, Yugi?" asked Tristan. "Are you going to meet with Kaiba tomorrow?"  
  
There was a flash of light and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle answered Tristan's question. "Of course we'll be there. Right, Aibou?"  
  
Yugi smiled up at Yami, "Right. We've only used those dueling disks once before. I would like to practice with them if we are going to make the finals."   
  
"Yeah," said Joey morosely. "The only time I used them was when Kaiba beat the pants off me at Duelist Kingdom. If I'm going to stand a chance against him in the tournament, I gotta get some winning duels under my belt."  
  
"Don't worry, Joey," encouraged Tea. "You just weren't prepared last time. This time you are facing him as one of the top duelists in the world. He won't shake your confidence again. What about you two?" Tea's question was for Tristan and Ryou. "Will you be entering the tournament as well?"  
  
Ryou replied, "Bakura wants me to at least try. I know I probably won't make it to the finals, but I will do my utmost to make him proud." The spirit of the Millennium Ring remained quiet inside his soul room, observing through Ryou's senses.  
  
Tristan said, "I think I'll sit this one out. I need a lot more practice before I can give Yugi a run for his money. Heck, even Joey could probably beat me!"  
  
Silence reigned for a moment until Tristan's words sank in. "Even JOEY? What do mean 'EVEN JOEY'! Come here, you!" The young people laughed at the sight of Joey chasing Tristan out the door.   
  
"We'll meet everyone at Kaiba's at 9:00, OK?"   
  
Shouts of agreement followed the friends out the door. Yami helped Yugi and Grandpa finish their nightly chores. Afterwards, Yami sat on Yugi's bed and watched as his little hikari bounded about the room, chattering eagerly about tomorrow's activities while preparing for bed.  
  
//By Ra, he is beautiful. The gods have blessed me by allowing me to escape the puzzle, and by granting me the ability to defeat Pegasus. But if I had one wish, oh, it would be for Yugi to love me as I love him.//  
  
"I do, Yami." Yugi's voice intruded on Yami's thoughts.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Chapter 2  
  
"You, you do, my hikari?" Yami's voice asked with quiet wonder. //Had he allowed his thoughts to drift across his mind shield?//  
  
"Sure I do! It won't be easy, but I believe he will fight honorably this time. It won't be like when he dueled Grandpa, or when we met at Pegasus' castle." Yugi didn't notice as Yami's face fell. Reviewing what his hikari had been talking about, he realized that Yugi's 'I do' was saying he believed that Kaiba would not resort to cheating in their upcoming duel.  
  
"Yes, of course you are correct. He has learned much since that time. And speaking of time, it is time for all good little aibou's to be in bed." Yami's light tone was for his hikari's benefit.  
  
Yugi gave Yami a beatific smile, hugged his darker half, and tumbled into bed. "Goodnight, Yami."  
  
"Goodnight, Yugi." And with that, Yami retreated to his soul room within the puzzle. It was here that he could allow his emotions free reign. Here, his dreams could be made into reality, if only for a brief time. His lover, his Yugi, would be gone come sunrise. At dawn's light, the dream lover would disappear and Yami would have to face another day of longing and loneliness - another day of watching his aibou, but not touching him the way he wanted to touch.   
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning found the friends gathered outside the Kaiba mansion. The last to show up were Ryou and his yami. The two were arguing over whose fault it was that the alarm clock didn't wake them in time for Ryou to have breakfast before meeting his friends.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes and frowned at Bakura. "Why have you come out, Tomb Robber? Ryou's friends are here to support his dueling efforts. He has no need of your badgering this day."  
  
Bakura returned Yami's glare with one of his own. "You overstep your bounds, Pharaoh. Ryou is mine and I shall deal with him as I please. If I want to watch his pathetic display of dueling prowess, then I shall do so."  
  
"Fool."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Simpleton."  
  
  
"Idiot."  
  
As the yami's traded insults, Mokuba Kaiba opened the front door and greeted everyone; his big brother was close behind. Seto watched the embittered spirits then turned his gaze to Yugi. The others faded into the background as Seto looked upon the boy who had been haunting his dreams. Yugi was dressed in his usual leather and buckles. His tri-colored hair that Seto yearned to stroke was shining in the early morning sunlight.   
  
"Moron."   
  
Before Bakura could respond to the latest jibe, he glanced at the open door. Seeing the look of hunger on Kaiba's face, a look directed at the stupid Pharaoh's stupid light, he goaded Yami. "Instead of sticking your nose into MY hikari's business, you should work harder at keeping things from sticking into YOUR hikari's …um… business."  
  
Yami stared open-mouthed at Bakura, wondering what nonsense the other spirit was spouting. He followed Bakura's gaze to Kaiba and immediately understood what the other was talking about. Yugi, bless his pure little heart, was talking with Kaiba, a happy smile on his face that was reflected in his lovely eyes. Kaiba's gaze was anything but pure. It showed want and need. Yami instantly disappeared into his soul room, and then quickly took over Yugi's body. He nearly laughed aloud at the look on Kaiba's face as he realized the ancient spirit now controlled the one he had been drooling over.  
  
"We're here, Kaiba. It's time to duel."  
  
Kaiba grimaced as his greatest rival appeared, replacing the form of his greatest wet dream. Obviously, Yami could read his thoughts concerning Yugi. Stepping back, he waved the group into the mansion and led the way to the rear courtyard. The dueling disks were sitting on a cloth-covered table in the center of the yard.  
  
"All right," said Kaiba. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
"Me and Yugi! Then you guys can challenge the winner." Joey hopped over the railing separating the house from the grounds and jogged over to the table. "Are these the same ones you used in the Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
"The very same. Here, Yami. You and Yugi can use my disk." Kaiba led the other to the table and helped strap on the wrist device. When the strap was in place, Yami relinquished control to Yugi and materialized beside his hikari. Yami gave a smile to Yugi then returned to Tea, Tristan, and Ryou, but not before giving a warning glare to Kaiba. Kaiba was a little put out about not dueling Yugi first, but at least he could stare at the boy for a while without anyone other than Yami thinking anything of it.   
  
Spying from the second story, Robbins got a bad feeling. Kaiba was supposed to use the disk first. Prax was very specific - the virus embedded in the bogus card control chip would only affect the first few cards Kaiba activated. If that Yugi kid used the disk first, then it would be his cards that would become infected. Damn! Whatever Prax had planned depended on Kaiba being the initial user. Double damn!   
  
"I'm not sticking around in case this gets messy. I changed the chips. I've got the money. It's not like Prax can sue me or anything!" Robbins whispered as he sneaked downstairs and out of the house, unseen except for a pair of fierce eyes belonging to a certain tomb robber.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what that was about. So long as it doesn't involve Ryou, I don't really care." Bakura continued on his mission to steal food from the Kaiba kitchen for his hikari. He had finally relented and admitted to Ryou that it was his fault they woke late. The alarm had gone off, but one Maneater Bug later and the clock was history. Now not only did he have to claim food for Ryou, but also he had to get a new alarm clock. Grinning evilly, Bakura ran up to the elder Kaiba's room. When he came back downstairs, there was a suspicious bulge under his sweater. Come Monday morning, Kaiba would find it a little difficult to get to work on time. Hee-hee-hee.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Chapter 3  
  
"You ready, Yug?" asked Joey.  
  
"Ready," replied Yugi. Both duelists drew their first cards; Yugi smiled as he watched Joey furrow his brow in concentration. No one noticed the storm clouds moving in.   
  
Joey looked over his hand, placed his first card, and threw the holo-disk like a Frisbee. "I play Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" All watched as the elegant dragon appeared in holograph form.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Tea. "Joey's not wasting any time. He's going after Yugi right away."  
  
Yugi gazed up at the dragon, which returned his stare with blazing eyes. Yugi then turned his attention to Joey and played two cards of his own. The first was played face down. The second, "Dark Magician, attack the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"   
  
"Oh no! I can't believe you got the Dark Magician in your first draw! Rats, there goes one of my best cards!" Joey shook his head and watched as his dragon was destroyed in a Black Magic Attack. He should have known better than to leave his dragon out there with nothing to protect it. I mean, look at Yugi! He's got a kick-ass monster like Dark Magician, but he placed another card as well, just in case. Guess that's why he's the champ. He doesn't make silly mistakes…Yami's not even helping him. Ah, crap! Look at Kaiba over there, laughing his fool head off and making stupid whimpering puppy sounds at me. Great. I'm never gonna live this down.  
  
As Yugi's monster began its attack, Yami felt something…strange, like a surge of magical energy. In the kitchen, Bakura turned quickly from the open refrigerator, hands full of foodstuffs, and a half-eaten celery stalk was protruding from his mouth. His eyes widened as he too felt the power flow. Dropping the food items he had collected, Bakura rushed to the back of the house with his dueling deck in hand. He hadn't destroyed anyone in weeks; if Ryou were in danger, he would gladly banish the enemy to the Shadow Realm.   
  
Joey was about to draw his next card when a clap of thunder announced a sudden downpour. Yami, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou retreated to the safety of the house where they met Bakura coming the other way. Bakura grabbed Ryou, took him off to a corner, and began checking him for damage.   
  
"Are you injured? What has happened?" The company stared at Bakura, as his words were uttered in a desperate but caring manner, and his hands were gentle with Ryou. /I'm fine, yami. You're starting to frighten me though. What's going on?/  
  
"Pharaoh, you felt the power?"   
  
Yami replied, "Yes, Bakura. A sudden surge of magical energy, but I could not tell from whence it came." Just then, the door to the courtyard burst open; Mokuba ran inside screaming about blood and monsters.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Chapter 4  
  
"Duel's over! Get those things off and get them inside before they short circuit!" Kaiba scrambled to retrieve the disks. Finishing with Joey, he stepped up to Yugi to remove the device. A large form blocked his path. The Dark Magician had moved from the holographic emitter and had placed himself in a defensive position in front of his master. Uncertain, Kaiba moved around the duel monster. Taking Kaiba's movements as a threat to Yugi, Dark Magician struck the young man with his staff, rendering Kaiba unconscious.   
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi knelt beside Kaiba's still form and was relieved to find a strong pulse and only a little blood. He looked up at Mokuba and tried to alleviate the boy's fear with a slight smile. Standing to face the Dark Magician, Yugi instructed Mokuba to go inside and fetch Yami. "Dark Magician?" Yugi asked a bit uneasily. "What are you still doing here? The hologram has been shut off! And why did you hurt Kaiba?"   
  
Dark Magician looked down into the face of his master and saw the emotions flitting across the honest visage. Responding to the fear he sensed, Dark Magician reached down and gathered a struggling Yugi into his arms. Yugi saw Yami and his friends erupt from the house and stop in shock at the sight of the Dark Magician. Yami reacted and sprinted towards his light.  
  
Yugi, unable to break free from the Dark Magician's grip, held out his arms. "Help me, Yami!"   
  
"You will be safe with me, Little One. I will allow no one to harm you again." With those words, Dark Magician and Yugi vanished.   
  
"NNnnnooooooo! Yugi! Yugi!" Yami's cries received no response. He dropped to his knees where Dark Magician had stood. His sorrow-filled form quickly became drenched in the sheets of rain. The bright morning had turned as dark as his empty soul. His Yugi was gone.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi's trip to the Shadow Realm was less jolting than his previous visits. He closed his eyes and tensed in preparation of the expected pain. It did not occur. He felt…fine. Scared and lost and pretty much helpless, but physically he was OK.  
  
Dark Magician looked at Yugi and smiled. "You are safe here. So long as you are under my protection, the dark forces of the Shadow Realm cannot tear at your soul."  
  
"What have you done, Magician? Why have you taken me from Yami?"  
  
"The Pharaoh was granted a noble task when you solved the Millennium Puzzle. It was his duty and honor to protect you from all who would seek to harm you. He has failed again and again in that responsibility." Yugi's head was suddenly filled with images of recent painful events: the destruction of his grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon and the subsequent loss of his grandfather's soul to Pegasus; the loss of Exodia; the duel with Kaiba on the battlements of Pegasus' castle; and finally, the danger he had faced while dueling in the Shadow Realm. The Dark Magician ended the visions and said, "When you called upon me to serve in this latest duel, I felt great strength and power flow into me. I realized then that the Pharaoh was not capable of adequately protecting you. I chose to step in."   
  
As the Dark Magician answered Yugi's questions, he carried the boy towards a large stone structure that Yugi could barely discern in the dark mists of the Shadow Realm. The structure soon revealed itself to be a great castle adorned with gold, black, and crimson banners.  
  
"Please, Magician, please take me back. Yami is a wonderful protector." Yugi opened his amethyst eyes as wide as possible. /This usually works with Yami./   
  
Dark Magician felt himself being drawn into Yugi's eyes. His resolve wavered, but he steeled himself and shook his head no. "I am your protector now, Little One. You will stay with us in the castle. You will never be hurt again." With that, Dark Magician carried Yugi over the castle threshold. 


	2. Chapter 2

Short chappie, but I will be posting another later today.  
  
Disclaimer: No ownie/no monie.  
  
Please read and review. Thanks!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Chapter 5  
  
With the cold rain crashing into his face, it didn't take long for Kaiba to come around. His return to consciousness was greeted by the sight of his enemy, Yami, kneeling in the mud with his head bowed. His friends were slowly gathering around the fallen Pharaoh. /Yami is a proud man. What could bring him this low?/ Kaiba looked around, and cold fear gripped his heart as he realized someone was missing: Yugi.  
  
He remembered going to help Yugi remove the dueling disk when something appeared in front of him. It was the Dark Magician! How? The disks had been shut off as soon as the rain started. When he had tried to go around the monster, he had been struck from behind. /Could be worse. He could have used his magical attack. Better an aching head than no head at all./  
  
Mokuba leapt into his brother's arms. His little face was scrunched against the rain, but Kaiba saw tears mixing with the raindrops. Mokuba buried his head in Kaiba's chest. In a muffled voice, he cried, "Oh, big brother! Iwassoscared whenYugi'smonsterhityou. Ithoughtyouweredead!"  
  
Taking a few moments to decipher Mokuba's outburst, Kaiba patted his brother's back and reassured the frightened child. "Let's get everyone inside. We'll figure out what's going on." As he carried Mokuba, he saw Yugi's friends help Yami to his feet. The spirit's face was pale and drawn, and his gait was unsteady.  
  
Kaiba called for Robbins. One of the older servants advised him that his assistant was nowhere to be found. Disturbed, Kaiba handed Mokuba to the housekeeper and gave instructions for the boy's care. When Mokuba and the servant had left the room, Kaiba turned to Yami. "What happened? One minute I was helping Yugi; the next minute the Dark Magician ambushed me. What the hell is going on?"  
  
In a shaky voice, Yami answered, "I am uncertain. Mokuba came inside and said something about a monster. When we got outside, you were down and the Dark Magician was holding Yugi. Yugi called to me, begged me for help, but I-I could do nothing. Then they disappeared." Yami sat on the sofa and placed his head in his hands. //Oh, Aibou. How I have failed you! I would gladly protect you from any threat, but I never imagined our most trusted duel monster would betray us. Where are you? And how can I save you now?//  
  
Tristan's fear-filled voice asked, "How could this have happened? Wait a minute. Bakura! You have the power to bring duel monster cards to life, and you were missing when the duel started. Did you do something to Yugi's deck?" All eyes turned towards the white-haired spirit.   
  
Yami's crimson orbs tightened in fury, and he leapt from his seat. He grabbed Bakura around the neck and forced him to the floor. Surprised by the sudden attack, Bakura was unable to block the first blows. Ryou tried to pull Yami away and with Joey's assistance finally succeeded.   
  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Ryou's calls finally penetrated Yami's angry haze. Yami shrugged off the smaller boy and stepped away from the object of his rage.   
  
"Speak tomb robber, and speak well. Your very existence depends upon it." Yami's voice held absolute conviction, and more than one spine shivered at the tone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is my second posting today!   
  
I would like to thank those who have taken the time to review my story so far:  
  
Onua Wingstar: Thank you, and here's your update!  
  
Neko and Inu-chan: As a thank you for Neko's…umm…enthusiasm (*smiles*), I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Goddess of Death: Yep, Yugi is in a pickle, and the bad stuff hasn't even happened yet. It is fun to write Yami Bakura, even though I've only seen him in ONE episode. Darn WB keeps messing up the timeline. Grrrr!  
  
Taito-kisses/Dogma: leev hands Taito-kisses a lasso and some sedatives Thank you!  
  
Icz: I think I responded in an earlier chapter, but here I go again. Some angst coming up before the lemony goodness.  
  
A/N: Obviously, Ryou and Bakura are together in this story, but everyone else is up for grabs. Still PG-13 (for safety reasons) but we will be sneaking into the R section in a few chapters. I may change it to NC-17 on media miner. I'll keep everyone posted.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Virus - Chapter 6   
  
"Baka Pharaoh! You and your hikari guard your precious dueling deck almost as well as you guard your puzzle. I have done nothing." Bakura's eyes blazed with righteous indignation. He was completely innocent, yet they all looked at him as if he were a lowly dung beetle. All except for Ryou, who quietly asked to view his memories of the morning. Bakura agreed.   
  
Ryou turned to the others and upheld his yami's innocence. "He did feel a strange magic earlier. It must have happened at the start of the duel. Yami, did you feel this power as well?"  
  
Yami, unhappy at not being able to vent his fear and anger, responded grudgingly, "It happened just as Yugi ordered the Dark Magician to attack."  
  
Bakura recalled something he had heard earlier. "Perhaps you should direct your anger towards our host. His paid slave fled this dwelling just before the duel began. He muttered something about chips and something called a 'pracks' before his abrupt departure."  
  
Kaiba's attention focused on Bakura. "Prax has to be Wayne Prax, a business rival of mine. But chips?" Kaiba felt a chill as he recalled his orders to Robbins the night before. The man had prepped the disks for the duel. /Did he mess with one of the control chips? Theoretically, altering a control chip could cause the circuits in a duel monster card to function erratically, making it impossible for the duelist to control it. But if Robbins switched chips, how would that bring a duel monster to life?/   
  
Kaiba shared his thoughts with his guests and retrieved the disk that Yugi had used. When he opened the casing, the imposter chip was easily spotted. At their puzzled expressions, Kaiba briefly described the chip's purpose. Yami and Bakura exchanged looks. The ancient spirits had an idea of what had happened.  
  
Yami stepped to the center of the room and addressed the gathering. "First, you must understand that duel monsters are not merely pictures on cardboard. They are very real. They exist in the Shadow Realm just as surely as you exist here. You know that one of the powers of the Millennium Ring allows Bakura to bring duel monsters into this reality. What you may not know is that the Millennium Puzzle wields this same power. I believe that all the millennium items hold such energy."  
  
Bakura took up the tale. "The dueling decks belonging to yamis are mere portals to the Shadow Realm. When called upon, the monsters can appear outside of a duel and do the yami's bidding."  
  
Yami began to pace as he continued. "Never before has a monster of mine performed without prior direction. I believe this device, " Yami waved towards the gutted dueling disk, "has allowed the Dark Magician to act independently of my or Yugi's command."  
  
"Before they disappeared, Dark Magician said something about Yugi bein' safe, so wherever they are, Yug's OK, right? The Magician wouldn't hurt Yugi or nothing? Right?" Joey voiced a concern that many held.  
  
"As a key part of Yugi's deck, he held a key role in protecting the boy. The Dark Magician is unpredictable now. He must be destroyed." Although not completely untouched by Yugi's plight, the thought of destroying one of the Pharaoh's favorite monsters filled Bakura with malicious glee. "Therefore, I humbly offer my services as executioner."  
  
"Silence, thief! If a time comes when I must choose between a duel monster and my hikari," Yami closed his eyes, "I will obliterate the monster myself."  
  
Tea had maintained her silence, but now had to ask, "So, where are they?"  
  
"Ignorant mortal! They have fled to the Shadow Realm. Where else would a duel monster go?"  
  
"Bakura, please. Your attitude is not helping." Ryou's soft plea reached Bakura's heart, and he ceased baiting the teens. For now.  
  
"Bakura is correct. The Shadow Realm is the logical place for the Magician to hide. He has probably taken Yugi to the Dark Citadel." Before the question could be asked, Yami explained that the Dark Citadel was a fortress in the Shadow Realm that was inhabited by the duel monsters Yugi carried in his deck. Ryou/Bakura had a similar castle, as apparently all millennium item holders did. This was news to Ryou.  
  
"We have a castle? Why have I never seen it?"  
  
"One - it lies within the Shadow Realm. You cannot go without me, and I will not take you there. Two - you know what lies within our dueling deck. Can you honestly say you want to visit THEM?" Bakura's words were delivered in a chiding manner. Ryou admitted that he did not particularly wish to see where some of his more gruesome monsters lived.  
  
"I will go to the Citadel and rescue Yugi, but I will need help." Immediately, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou raised their hands and offered to go with Yami. Bakura slapped down Ryou's hand and glared at the boy until Ryou lowered his head.  
  
//Hikari, do not be angry.// Bakura pleaded silently with Ryou. //This will be a dangerous mission. The Dark Citadel is Yami's fortress, but if the monsters are acting on their own, no one is safe. I cannot allow you to place yourself in jeopardy. You are too important to m-uh, your friends and your family.// Ryou smiled to himself and silently told his yami that he would abide by his wishes for now.  
  
Yami, understanding Bakura's protectiveness, smiled gently at Ryou. His other friends were eager to help him in his search for Yugi. Unfortunately, Yami did not believe they would be able to give him the type of assistance he required. Yami faced the one he needed.  
  
"Kaiba. Will you journey with me to the Shadow Realm?" Yami paused for a beat and gritted his teeth. "Please?"  
  
Kaiba smirked up at Yami. "Bet that hurt, huh? Why me? If anyone, I'd think you'd want Bakura there. He has a millennium item and Shadow Powers."  
  
Yami answered, looking directly at Kaiba. "Because Bakura helps no one unless there is something in it for him. You and I may consider Yugi's safety priceless, but he does not."  
  
Yami turned to his friends. "I am sorry, but your dueling decks are simply not powerful enough to help if the Dark Magician chooses to fight me. Especially if he convinces the others to join him." Returning his gaze to Kaiba, Yami said, "I need you and your deck. Specifically, your Blue Eyes White Dragons. They are the only creatures who can stand against my monsters."  
  
"You forget, Yami. It was your monsters who defeated me once." At a snort and a glare from Joey, Kaiba amended his statement. "OK, twice. Sort of."  
  
"Yes, the cards were mine, but the monsters were under my direction. They have never needed to develop strategies of their own. They may find independent action more difficult and thus they are too unpredictable. I will take no chances with Yugi's safety. I ask you again. Join me in the Shadow Realm. Help me to save someone we both love. Help me to save Yugi."  
  
The dumbfounded expressions on the faces of Yugi's friends told Kaiba that until that moment, he had been successful in hiding his attraction to Yugi from them. All watched with rapt expressions as Kaiba stood, crossed to Yami, and held out his hand. "Let's do it. Let's bring Yugi home."   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
After his announcement, Kaiba took Tea, Joey, and Tristan aside. Tea agreed to stay with Mokuba until Kaiba's return. She would also let Yugi's grandfather know what had happened.   
  
Joey and Tristan were convinced to seek out and follow Saul Robbins in order to find evidence of his connection with Wayne Prax. Kaiba gave them the false control chip and the address of a trusted circuitry expert. Kaiba wanted to know exactly what the thing was and what it was supposed to accomplish. He was convinced that there was no way Prax or Robbins could have known about the living duel monsters, so the purpose of the chip was still a mystery. Joey and Tristan assured Kaiba they would find the information he needed. Kaiba intended to deal with Wayne Prax when he returned with Yugi.  
  
While these preparations were occurring, Ryou was deep in conversation with Bakura. /Yami is extremely upset and is not thinking clearly. You must tell him!/  
  
//The fool will figure it out soon enough. Your little friend will be fine. Yami will choose him over Kaiba when the time comes.//  
  
/That's not the point. He shouldn't have to choose. Tell him./  
  
//No! He is of the Shadow Realm. He knows its rules. If he ignores them or forgets them, he must pay the consequences.//  
  
/What if it were me, yami? I could have been the one holding Kaiba's dueling disk. What if one of our monsters carried me off to the Shadow Realm? Or worse, what if I had played the Maneater Bug? It might have killed me while you were stuffing your face. Don't you think you would be a little upset?/  
  
Bakura considered his light's words carefully. Fear had coursed through him during Ryou's speech. Ra! What if Ryou HAD gone first? He could be suffering in the Shadow Realm right now! Bakura knew his deck very well, and he knew his monsters were NOT nice. Should he remind Yami of the flaw in his logic, or should he keep silent and watch as the Pharaoh's relationship with his hikari was shredded beyond repair? Looking at his own sweet light, Bakura realized that there was really no choice.  
  
"Pharaoh! There is something you must know about the Shadow Realm."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at the other spirit. "Tomb Robber, there is nothing you can tell me about the Shadow Realm that I do not already know."  
  
"Truly? So then you do remember that while in the Shadow Realm your Millennium Puzzle will protect only one of the mortals? And that if, excuse me, when you retrieve Yugi, your protection of Seto Kaiba will cease? His soul will be shattered." Bakura was smiling, surprised to find that he was actually enjoying helping Yami. "How then will your beloved hikari react to the callous murder of a rival for his affections?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next part - it will have to tide everyone over until Thursday, as I am not posting Part 8 until after Christmas. Why? Because one, IT'S CHRISTMAS, and two, there is a dark religious reference at the end of that part and I want to wait till after to post it.   
  
The summary stated that Yugi, Yami, and Seto were our fearless travelers, but as I said before, Bakura is a pushy guy. He's going too.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Please send me a review. Thanks!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Chapter 7  
  
Yami was dumbfounded. He had forgotten. After a few fluent Egyptian curses, Yami stopped pacing and looked over at Kaiba. The tall brunette was glaring at him, cold blue eyes hot with anger.  
  
"Was that your plan, oh King of Games? Get me into the Shadow Realm, use me and my monsters, and as soon as Yugi is safe you abandon me to the darkness? I know you hate me, but that's low, even for you. Sounds like something Pegasus would do." Kaiba kept his eyes on Yami. His voice was steady, but inside he was shaking. What choice did he have, really? He loved Yugi and had to try and save him. To do that he had to go to the Shadow Realm. On the bright side, he knew Yugi well enough to know that the pure hearted youth would never forgive Yami if he allowed Kaiba to die there. If he couldn't have Yugi, at least his enemy wouldn't have him either!  
  
"No, Kaiba, that was not my plan at all! You all know that I remember little of my previous existence. I did forget about the limits of the millennium items." Yami carefully looked at each of his friends' faces. "You know I am speaking the truth. I only just recalled that I could protect mortals in the Shadow Realm. If I had remembered sooner, you know that I would not have allowed Yugi to suffer during our Shadow duel with Pegasus. It pains me greatly to recall the agony he went through, agony that could have been prevented. I may not like Kaiba, but I love Yugi, and I would never willingly hurt him." Yami looked at Kaiba. "Or those he considers friends."  
  
"If I don't have a Millennium item, how will my duel monsters work?"  
  
"Because you will be under the protection of the Millennium Puzzle, you may draw on its power to animate your deck."  
  
Kaiba considered what Yami had said, then nodded. "I will make sure Yugi knows that I came with you willingly, and that I accept what your actions must be when he is rescued." Damn. Yugi's nobility and selflessness were contagious. Why couldn't he just die rescuing Yugi and have Yugi become a monk and mourn him for the rest of his days? Was that too much to ask?  
  
Tea spoke up, "Well I don't accept it! There must be some solution that will allow all three of you to come back safe and sound. There has to be another way!"   
  
Joey had kept silent through the speeches and had merely watched the others in the room. His attention was captured by Bakura, who was trying to make himself as unobtrusive as possible. Why was he slinking behind Ryou? Wait, what were they worried about; Bakura had TWO millennium items! He could give the Eye to Kaiba.   
  
As Joey made his realization and was about to speak up, a harsh ringing sound filled the room. It was coming from the corner that held Ryou and Bakura. All eyes watched with mouths agape as Bakura began hopping around slapping the back of his sweater. He then backpedaled into the wall. With a metallic clang, the noise stopped.   
  
Breathing heavily and carefully gathering his dignity about him, Bakura lifted his eyes and asked, "What?" Pieces of what had once been a clock thumped to the floor from beneath his sweater. He tried his own version of Ryou's chibi eyes, but the expression only made the room's occupants gasp in fright.  
  
Joey chuckled as Kaiba muttered over the remains of his very expensive alarm clock. Then he looked to Bakura and said, "You probably know the old saying better than me, Bakura. The one that goes 'an Eye for and eye.'"  
  
"NO!" Bakura understood what Joey was asking and backed away in horror.   
  
"Aw, c'mon, Bakura! You got two items, and Kaiba only needs to borrow the Eye for a little while. He'll give it back."  
  
"I said no, mortal! It's mine; I stole it fair and square and I'm not giving it up!" As the rest of the friends grasped what Joey and Bakura were talking about, they all joined in the begging. Bakura looked like a small child being asked to share a favorite toy. He crossed his arms over his chest; his white hair flew wildly as he emphatically shook his head no.  
  
Ryou decided to change tactics. "Back off everyone. If Bakura doesn't want to loan anyone the Millennium Eye then he doesn't have to. We should respect his decision." Bakura looked at his light with gratitude. "But because I know he is just dying to help, he will of course volunteer to go with Yami and Kaiba." Ryou felt very proud of himself. It wasn't often that he was able to argue his yami into a corner. However, the look in Bakura's eyes promised that Ryou would pay.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
To whet your appetite for part 8: Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician are in luuurrrvvve. 


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome everyone and thank you for reading my story.  
  
The ending I mentioned in the last chapter paraphrases a line from the poem "The Second Coming" by Yeats. It's creepy, but powerful. If you want to read it, go to www.well.com/user/eob/poetry/The_Second_Coming.html. It's not awful or sacrilegious, but I felt it was not appropriate for a Christmas posting.   
  
I am renaming some of the duel monsters, at least those who do not already have names. Gaia of course is Gaia the Fierce Knight. I have named the Celtic Guardian "Siji" (just think C-G). That is much easier to type than Celtic Guardian all the time.  
  
SLASH ALERT!! Mushy feelings between Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician.   
  
Nothing much happening here, but I will post another chapter later today. Right now I have to go and buy the stuff that I wasn't given for Christmas. I told everyone Yugioh stuff, but I didn't get any! It's hard to convince others to feed and support your obsession.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or Yeats, and no money is being made from this.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi thought that the Shadow Realm was actually pretty interesting. His previous visits were necessarily short, and because it was dark there hadn't been much to see, but this castle was AWESOME!   
  
Held securely by the Dark Magician, Yugi craned his neck to take in the sights. It looked like a movie version of a village of the Middle Ages. Duel monsters were everywhere! And not just any duel monsters, these were the ones in his deck! He couldn't wait to tell Yami about this place. It was so exciting seeing his beloved cards come to life that he forgot for a moment that he had been kidnapped.   
  
Gaia and Siji were sparring in the courtyard; loser had to clean the Kuriboh cages. Ugh. They all agreed that multiplying the little furballs was a great defensive move, but it took a long time for the extra Kuriboh to fade away after they reproduced. Damn they were messy! Cage cleaning was the crap job of the Dark Citadel.  
  
Siji was very attuned to his lover, the Dark Magician. He knew the instant his soul mate returned to the Shadow Realm. When the Magician entered the Citadel, Siji was aware of a change to the Magician's aura. He hummed with dark energy. Distracted by the appearance of his lover, Siji was struck by Gaia who then claimed victory in the match.   
  
Gaia stopped his celebratory dance (he was stronger, but still he rarely beat the Celtic Guardian in a spar) when he noticed Siji's attention centered on the gate. The Dark Magician strode swiftly towards the two swordsmen. His burden did not go unnoticed for long. A growing crowd of monsters began trailing their leader, calling Yugi's name and reaching out to touch the child.  
  
Dark Magician stopped before Siji and cast a spell of protection that would keep others from crowding too closely and would also keep them from hearing his conversation. He fixed his eyes upon the face of his love. He could never get enough of the sight; the warrior was so beautiful to him. Long blond hair, bangs clinging to a forehead damp with sweat. Wide hazel eyes filled with keen intelligence and fierce courage. The features were framed on each side by delicately pointed ears that peeped out from under his helmet. What a contradiction: a gentle beauty on the outside, and inside, the spirit of a warrior.  
  
Siji looked his fill as well. The Magician was a head taller than he, but much slimmer. Battle had shaped and firmed his hard muscles, but the other was a magic user. It was less physically strenuous, but you could see in his eyes the mental strain such powers demanded. His eyes were ancient. His smooth skin remained unlined; he rarely smiled, but when he did Siji could feel the oppressive atmosphere of the Shadow Realm lift for just a moment. And the Magician was smiling at him now.  
  
"I have missed you, elfling, but I bring joyous news." He proudly set Yugi down in front of Siji and placed his palms on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi will be staying at the Citadel. We no longer have to fear danger touching him."  
  
Siji, always pleased to see his master, took Yugi's hand and knelt before him. "I am happy you have decided to visit us, master. If there is anything you need, you have but to ask. We are all eager to make your stay as pleasant as possible." Always polite, Yugi thanked the Celtic Guardian.   
  
"I see you lost the Kuriboh battle. Come to our chambers after you have finished your duties. We have much to discuss." Gathering up Yugi once again, he strolled toward the main entrance. He called over his shoulder, "Have the Mystical Elf cast additional protection charms about the Citadel. Oh, and place additional guardians on the walls as well."   
  
Dark Magician escorted Yugi to the inner castle and led the boy up the left staircase.   
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he entered the bedroom. Rich silks of crimson and gold adorned the large brass bed and exquisite tapestries were draped on the walls. The detail work in the room was trimmed in gold, and precious gems served as an accent. A cheery fire blazed in the fireplace, warming the room. Yugi had never seen anything like it. Not even Pegasus' castle could compare.  
  
"This room belonged to the Pharaoh. We have kept it just as he left it millennia ago. You may change whatever you wish; this is your home now." Dark Magician kept a close watch on Yugi. Any actions the boy attempted would be telegraphed by that open face. He didn't want to hurt his master, but he was determined to ensure his safety.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
In the deepest part of the Shadow Realm, an ancient evil stirred. It carried a ravenous hunger that could only be appeased by devouring innocence. Rousing it's massive form, the beast slouched towards the light.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Whoa. I scared myself there. No more typing in an empty house for me! Please read and review. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of the great reviews!!!! I get nervous each time I open a new one, but then I get a surge of inspiration and whip out another chapter or two. I really can't tell you how much they mean. Thank you.  
  
Now, it gets a little naughtier here between Magician and Siji (Celtic Guardian). It's still not R, but I'd say a strong PG-13. There be slash ahead kiddies! You have been warned!!!  
  
Same disclaimers as previous chapters. Please read and review. Thanks!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Plans were being finalized for Yami, Kaiba, and Bakura's expedition to the Shadow Realm. Yami had retrieved Yugi's dueling deck from the disk, minus the Dark Magician and the magic card Yugi had played. Kaiba was carefully pouring over his card collection, deciding which would be most helpful on their journey. Bakura was giving Joey and Tristan advice on the best way to extract information from Saul Robbins. He was also detailing exactly what would happen to them if Ryou got so much as a split end in his beautiful hair while Bakura was gone. It was quite graphic, and soon the boys were begging Ryou to save them from his mad yami.  
  
"You will certainly anger me too greatly later to remember, so I will say it now, Bakura. Thank you." Yami was sincere, but somehow the words never came out that way when he spoke to the thief.  
  
"Hold your thanks, Pharaoh. You said yourself that I do nothing without some sort of benefit to me. When you hear my demands, you may not even wish my help." Bakura raised his gleaming eyes to Yami, meeting Yami's challenging glare.  
  
"I knew it was too much to expect you to help another with no strings attached. What do you want?"  
  
"Your head on a platter, but I'll settle for something a little less drastic at the moment. My bargain will be struck with you and Kaiba individually," he declared, "and you are not allowed to tell the other what I have demanded."  
  
Yami and Kaiba seemed uneasy with this condition, but both agreed. Bakura took Kaiba off to the side. "My price from you is simple. Ryou's alarm clock is broken."  
  
"Didn't happen to get slammed into a wall, did it?"  
  
"Do not mock me mortal. He will like your alarm clock."  
  
"I know you're a few clowns short of a circus at the best of times Bakura, but don't you remember? You totaled it a few minutes ago."  
  
"I did not! It was poorly constructed, unable to withstand the lightest of blows."  
  
"Hey! That was a $2,600.00 alarm clock, and you had to hurl yourself into a brick wall to shut it off!"  
  
"You would be wise to remember that your safety is in my hands. You will get Ryou a new clock like the one that, uh, broke. Of course, it must be of much better quality. You will get one, give it to me, and tell Ryou nothing. Understood?"  
  
"Deal. I'll take care of it myself when we get back." Kaiba didn't know what to make of this guy. He had thought Bakura would want something a little more personal, like Kaiba's soul, or his first-born. Instead, he wanted a new clock for his boyfriend. Love is strange. Maybe he was going to ask Yami for a new toaster.  
  
"Excellent." Now it was Yami's turn. Bakura was going to enjoy this. Yami and he huddled out of earshot.  
  
"Before we even begin, you know I cannot give you the Millennium Puzzle. Allowing you to have three millennium items in your possession would be sheer madness."  
  
"I don't want you to give me your puzzle, Pharaoh. I can steal it from you later. No, what I want from you … is your silence." Everyone saw as Yami gave Bakura a puzzled look. What could Bakura be asking for?  
  
"When we rescue Yugi, you will not speak of your feelings for him, either aloud or within your private yami/hikari conversations. You will not tell of your love for him."  
  
Yami was astonished. "Wha- what possible advantage does that give you?"  
  
"Advantage? None. But immense personal satisfaction as your light seeks comfort in the arms of Seto Kaiba? Oh, yesssss." Bakura laughed evilly then left Yami standing alone.   
  
Yami was quivering with fury. How dare that filthy tomb robber demand such a promise from him! He wanted to shout his love for Yugi from the battlements of the Dark Citadel once everything was back to normal. He wanted Yugi to know how he felt. He wanted to see the look on Yugi's face and feel the emotions through their bond when Yugi heard those three special words from Yami. Now, he would have to hold back and say nothing. Kaiba would sense his weakness and move in on Yugi's tender heart. Yugi would see Kaiba as a shining hero come to save him, and Yami as a dark spirit merely doing its duty. How he despised Bakura! But he had to agree. He couldn't take Kaiba to the Shadow Realm without another millennium item, and Bakura wasn't going to just give him one. He could do this. He would do this. For Yugi.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Siji was a little hurt and a lot confused. Before, whenever he or the Magician took part in a duel, the moment they returned to the Citadel they would touch and kiss and make love as if they had been separated for weeks rather than hours. He understood that they couldn't jump right into bed with the little master visiting, but what was wrong with a manly hug and a quick grope?  
  
To top it off, Magician ordered, ORDERED him to increase security at the Citadel. Magician was the nominal leader of the duel monsters; he settled the petty disputes that always arise in small villages. But all monsters in Yugi's deck were considered of equal value. No one ordered anyone to do anything. Responsibilities were divided evenly between the monsters. Everyone took turns at performing the lowliest chores. There were no favorites. He had done as magician asked, but he was still troubled by this break from the norm.  
  
Siji made his way to the chambers he shared with the Magician. It was the largest and the second most luxurious suite in the entire Citadel. The most luxurious of course belonged to the master, but Siji had no complaints. The room was at the end of the hallway, with the spiraling staircase leading to Yugi's tower room on the left.   
  
Siji flung open the doors and stalked inside, slamming them shut behind him. On the bed, his lover lay supine, nude except for a small, lavender-colored loincloth. The silken, violet hair was spread invitingly on the pillow. Magician raised his arms and bade his lover come closer.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Insert lemon of choice here. (My version is simply too stupid. I'm sure yours is much better.)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
When they were spent, they spooned together, Siji's back to Magician's chest. Siji gently stroked the arms that encircled him.  
  
"Something troubles you?" Magician's voice was quiet so as not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere they had created.  
  
"Not exactly. What happened in your duel? Something has changed, you have changed, but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
Magician chuckled, "Oh elfling, I think your finger found it every time."   
  
Siji blushed profusely and gently slapped Magician's arm. "That's not what I meant and you know it. You've never given me orders before. I did as you asked, but will you tell me why it was necessary?"  
  
Magician was silent for a moment, debating how much to tell Siji. "I was called on to defeat a Red Eyes Black Dragon. When I attacked, something happened. I suddenly felt more clear-headed somehow, infused with great power."  
  
"Did the master play a magic card?" Siji asked.  
  
"He did, but it wasn't activated." Magician's hands began to wander, stroking Siji's flat stomach. "The power allowed me to see that the Pharaoh has grown weak. He allows our Yugi to be hurt time and time again. I looked into Yugi's mind. Less than two weeks ago bullies hounded him! Our Yugi was very lucky he ran into his friends before he was caught. Pharaoh was in human form and did not even realize his aibou was in danger. I could not allow such negligence to continue. So I took Yugi."  
  
Siji's eyes grew wider and wider through Magician's explanation. At that last statement, he gasped aloud, sat up and turned to the other man. "You what?!? You kidnapped our master from Pharaoh? Are you out of your mind? You must send him back immediately!"  
  
Magician rose from the bed and donned his robes. "I knew you wouldn't understand. You didn't feel the power. I am doing the right thing. I know what is best for Yugi!" Magician stormed from the room.  
  
Siji felt real fear for the first time in ages. Something terrible had happened to his lover, something that changed the very core of his being. He was a much stronger monster than Siji; it would do no good to challenge him. And there was the master to think about. /Yugi! Where was he?/ Siji put on his rumpled leggings and over shirt and made his way up to the Pharaoh's chambers.  
  
Long ago, Yami had cast a spell on the tower stairs. His duel monsters merely had to open the door to the stairs and they would be at the entrance to his room. Anyone or anything else would find a five-story stairwell littered with traps that they had to breach before reaching the entryway. Alarm spells would alert the room's inhabitant that company was coming.  
  
Siji entered the Pharaoh's rooms and saw the Magician standing at the foot of the bed. A small lump was centered near the headboard, and the sheets rose and fell with the occupant's breathing. It was Yugi.  
  
"Look at him, Siji. He is so small, so fragile and helpless. He is pure of heart; his soul is unblemished." Magician looked over at Siji as the warrior came closer. "This is right. This is the way it should be. He should be here, with us."  
  
Magician's voice became more animated. "Do you remember what you said to me many years ago? Your only regret in joining with me?"  
  
Siji remembered that night. It was the night he finally surrendered himself to the handsome magician. "I regretted that we could never have children." He was looking into Magician's eyes as he repeated the words from the past.   
  
Magician came closer and cupped Siji's face in his elegant, long-fingered hands and gently touched their lips together. "This is our chance, beloved." He moved behind Siji and turned their bodies towards the sleeping child. "This is our chance to be a family. We will raise him as our own. I will teach him to use the magic within; you will teach him the ways of a warrior. He will be our legacy."  
  
Siji allowed his lover to hold him as they watched over the child. The elf's features were serene as he listened to the Magician describe his vision of their future. But inside, he was weeping bitter tears for the loss of his only love.   
  
The Dark Magician had gone mad. He must be stopped. 


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to the next chapter! First, I'd like to apologize for sounding like an ungrateful goomba in yesterday's notes. I had a wonderful Christmas with my family and got lots of good stuff . Plus, I am blessed enough to be able to go out and buy my own Yugioh goodies.  
  
No big slashy things here, but there is a sweet little Ryou/Bakura moment.  
  
We're going to be getting pretty dark over the next few chapters, which is why I am dragging Bakura into this. (Shhh! - don't tell him, but he is here for comic relief. He thinks he is going to be the hero!)  
  
I did not receive ownership of Yugioh for Christmas (darnit!) and there is still no money coming in. Please read and review.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 10  
  
The Forbidden Keep was a depressing pile of broken rocks and twisted metal. It was inhabited by only a few monsters, and those were sinister and cruel. They had been rejected by their fellow duel monsters and now huddled in the Keep with their new/old master. He had no millennium item, not anymore. But he had once wielded an awesome power: the Millennium Eye. His name: Maximilian Pegasus.  
  
After his battle with Yugi, Pegasus despaired. He despaired of the lost opportunity to revive his beloved wife, Cecelia. Nothing mattered now. Nothing mattered without his innocent Cecelia. Nothing gave him pleasure anymore, not even torturing the lesser monsters.   
  
The Keep was a legacy of the Millennium Eye. Pegasus vaguely remembered visiting many times before though he could not remember exactly when. He did know that there were no piles of rubble then; the Keep was well maintained under its powerful master. Duel monsters of every kind had roamed the vast halls. His defeat changed all that. Even before the Eye was ripped from him, it had crumbled to ruins. Now he was trapped in the Shadow Realm with no hope of escape.   
  
People who had known him in the real world would be hard pressed to recognize him now. Silver hair had turned dark with dirt and grease. It lay in tangles and snarls and framed his grimy, emaciated face. His once strong body was nearly wasted away, and his tattered clothes hung off of his frame. But his mind was still keen. It kept him alive while it puzzled and puzzled over a certain question.  
  
Why hadn't he been allowed to die?  
  
That's what happened to those banished to the Shadow Realm. Their souls would be shattered, and they would be sent to the Graveyard. There, the Reaper of Cards would send them to their final resting place. He had not been granted that gift. Why?  
  
One reason that occurred to him was Yami. Little Yugi's alter ego certainly despised him, and he had a millennium item equal in power to the Eye. Yugi was too kind to take this sort of vengeance against him, but he wouldn't put it past the dark spirit to keep him in torment.  
  
Reason number two was…well he couldn't think of a reason number two. It must be Yami's doing. He wanted so much for Yami to suffer! The Pharaoh deserved any punishment Pegasus could think of, deserved any foul torture he could devise. Pegasus shuffled through the cold corridors of what was left of the Keep, muttering to himself the many ways he would make Yami pay. It never occurred to him how he knew the spirit's name, or how he knew that the spirit used to be a Pharaoh.   
  
//He had no wish to hurt its host. It had been a good host, filled with hate and anger, ambition and desire. All the things that made existence as a yami bearable. But this obsession with the Pharaoh was beginning to get on his nerves. With no millennium item to give him power, he could not control the host; he couldn't even get the host to bathe, for Ra's sake! The yami fumed inside its bleak soul room. He had to get a millennium item. He had to escape the Shadow Realm!//  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The beast's bulbous snout quivered as it trailed the creature of light. Innocence gave off a distinct scent - it would be easy to find in this dark domain. It hadn't feasted upon such a powerful entity in eons. It would never stop until the light was found.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Bakura took Ryou into the bathroom where he could say goodbye in private. //I trust no one with your life except myself. You must vow to remain safe while I am away.//   
  
/I will, yami. Bakura, I want to tell you something. I lo-/  
  
Bakura interrupted. //Words have their own magic, hikari. Do not give me such power until I am prepared to return the words to you.//  
  
Bakura held Ryou close, their bodies pressed together. They swayed in unison for a moment, then separated. A tender kiss on the lips and the yami left to join the others. Ryou lowered himself to the floor and quietly wept.   
  
Kaiba said goodbye to Mokuba and ensured Tea had everything necessary to care for the boy while he was gone. He hoped it wouldn't be long. He wanted Yugi back safe and sound so that Kaiba could begin wooing the young man. Yami had assured him that the trip to the Citadel would be but a moment in time. The hard part would be convincing the Dark Magician to release Yugi. Who knew how long that would take? The duel monsters tournament was scheduled to begin next week. God, why was he thinking about stuff like that? Yugi was in terrible danger! He had to focus.  
  
Yami was afraid. He prayed to the gods that their journey would be swift and successful. Yugi could not remain in the Shadow Realm. There were things, terrible things, in the darkness. Things that lived to desecrate purity. This much he remembered. He prayed they would not be too late. Did Bakura have these memories as well? Yami didn't think so, or the thief would never have agreed to help under any circumstances. Should he warn his companions? Kaiba would never back down from a challenge issued by Yami, but Bakura… no, he couldn't take the chance. Much as he hated to admit it, he needed Kaiba and Bakura both. Besides, if they were fast enough, his traveling companions need never know about the Other. His light was too important. He would keep his silence.  
  
They gathered in the center of the mansion's entryway. Kaiba clutched his deck even tighter and nodded to Bakura. Bakura focused on the Millennium Ring and a soft glow emanated from it. The glow enveloped Seto Kaiba, then faded. He was now under Bakura's protection.  
  
Yami and Bakura then grasped their millennium items and concentrated their energies. There was a flash of light, and the three were gone.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The beast neared the lair of the light. It's scent was nearly overpowering now, drowning the beast's senses in a wash of corrupt ecstasy. The light was heavily guarded. It could annihilate the defenders, but the light was fragile. It could be destroyed by a frontal assault. Another way must be found.  
  
As the beast grunted and hunched its way through the shadows, it's senses detected another call. This was different than that of the light; it was the call of darkness. The beast used its malevolent power to track the evil back to its source. What it found was opportunity. An offer was made and accepted. The beast shuddered with barely suppressed excitement. Soon, the light would belong to it. And then the mortal world would fall.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
So? What do you think? Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Time flies when you are having fun! Speaking of time, I'll put in an explanation about all the weird time stuff in the next chapter, so don't worry about it. If I can get the stupid battle sequence worked out tonight, I will post again tomorrow, otherwise, don't expect an update till Monday.   
  
Now on to the fun stuff - REVIEWS!!!  
  
Thanks to my latest reviewers, Jadesaber and Neo-QueenRini over at Mediaminer, and kagemusha, AmunRa, Icz, Silverdrake, Priestess Michiko, Destiny's Light, and the ever fabulous Ms. Prongs over on FF.NET. You guys really make this worthwhile. I am especially pleased that so many authors of other fantastic stories are reading mine.  
  
Ms. Prongs has drawn a super picture of Yugi, Dark Magician, and Celtic Guardian for this story. If you would like to see it, please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailor_sol_14/Yugipic4leev.jpg. She did a bang-up job. Thanks Sol-chan!  
  
I love the reviews, guys thanks, and keep 'em coming! They are the only pay a fanfic author receives.  
  
Attention! I have a new monster to name in this chapter: Beaver Warrior's name is now Castor. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimers: the usual. Not mine and no money.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 11  
  
Yugi's return to consciousness was slow and languid. He yawned deeply, stretched his small form to its limits, and then settled back under the thick blankets. He cuddled closer to the body on his right, seeking its warmth to ward off the morning chill. A strong arm reached around to gather him closer and began stroking his hair. Soon a voice, soft and low, began to croon an elvish lullaby.   
  
Because he was feeling safe and protected, it took Yugi a few moments to realize that something was wrong. Someone was in his bed! Yugi's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. The song stopped mid-lyric. Yugi looked to his right and saw a rather amused Celtic Guardian looking back.  
  
"Good morning, master. I did not properly introduce myself yesterday. You know me as the Celtic Guardian, but my given name is Siji."   
  
"Good morning, Siji. Please call me Yugi."  
  
"I am honored." Siji arose and pulled on his boots. The Magician had kept him up for hours, going on and on about how wonderful all of their lives would be now that they were a "family." He had finally feigned sleep next to Yugi. The Magician had covered him in a blanket and left his two loves to their rest.   
  
Siji addressed Yugi again. "Through the alcove on the left, there is a large bathing pool. When you are finished, you may wish to dress and join us for breakfast in the main dining hall. Just go down the stairs. You can't miss it. I will leave you now."  
  
"Thank you, Siji." The elf nodded. As he was pulling the door closed behind him, Yugi asked in a small voice, "He'll never let me leave this place, will he?"  
  
Siji bit his bottom lip, and looked at his master with regret. He had no answer for the young teen. Siji closed the door and walked away. The echo of his footsteps could not block out the sound of a weeping child.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi indulged in his tears for a few minutes, then pulled himself together. He stepped through the alcove the Celtic Guardian, no, Siji had pointed out. It was just as lovely as the rest of the suite. A colored glass portal blessed the room with morning sunlight. Gold and silver fixtures poured crystal clear water into a vast porcelain bathing pool set deep into the chamber floor.   
  
The bathing pool was filled with steaming water and was topped by a froth of multi-colored bubbles. The scent of vanilla tickled his nose. Yugi removed his clothes and waded into the warm water. Tense muscles eased their grip as he closed his eyes and sank lower into the blissful bath. A short while later, Yugi decided to get out and face the day. He dried himself with a soft towel and reached for his clothes. They were gone!   
  
Yugi looked about desperately. His eyes landed on a pair of golden boots resting on top of a bundle of lavender robes. Drawn to the garments, Yugi pulled on the beautiful robe; it was the same color as his eyes. Egyptian symbols were embroidered in gold and ebony thread. The boots were soft to the touch and, like the robe, were the perfect size for his small frame. Back into the bedroom, Yugi stepped before a floor to ceiling mirror mounted on the wall opposite the bed and stared at his reflection.   
  
He looked, well, innocent. The bath had dampened his hair so that his blond bangs clung to his cheeks, which still retained their baby-fat chubbiness. The thick black locks were sticking up in adorable little tufts. They would return to their customary spikes when they dried. His complexion, normally milky white, was tinged a healthy, rosy color from the heat of the bath.  
  
His wide eyes, still tinged with fear of his unknown situation, seemed to glow in the early morning light. The robes he now wore enhanced their strange color. Yugi examined the embroidery carefully. Yami had taught him some rudimentary Egyptian, enough for Yugi to tell that these symbols were part of a powerful spell. A protection spell. Yugi knew that the clothes were a gift from the Dark Magician, but he wasn't sure that the charmed robes would protect him against the one who had cast the spell. He wondered what would happen when Yugi told the Magician that he wanted to go home? Or what would happen if Yugi ran away? Time to face the music. Yugi left his rooms and went downstairs.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
//Would you like the chance to punish the Pharaoh?//  
  
Pegasus spun around, his remaining eye scanning the area for a face to match the eerie voice that had spoken.  
  
//You cannot see me, Pegasus. I am inside you.//  
  
Oh, no. It had finally happened. He knew he was going downhill, but he had so hoped that his mind would not collapse until he found a way out of the Shadow Realm and extracted his revenge.  
  
//You are not insane, not completely anyway. Listen to me. I am your yami.//  
  
"Yami? Like…"  
  
//Yes, I am a spirit like the Pharaoh. I was sealed within the Millennium Eye until it was embedded into your flesh. Then I became one with you.//  
  
"Why have you never spoken to me before?"   
  
//There was no need. Our goals were always the same: collect all the millennium items. You, to revive the fair Cecelia, and I, to rule the world. You played your part well. It was just bad luck that the first item holder you dueled was the King of Games. When the white-haired one ripped the Eye from its socket, I was stuck here.// The spirit's voice quieted for a moment as both relived their painful separation from the Eye.  
  
Pegasus was furious. "I have been here for months, longing for intelligent, civilized conversation, and you only now make yourself known! Why?"  
  
//An opportunity has arisen. There is a way for us to escape the Shadow Realm. Interested, Maxi-boy?// The silky voice already knew what the host's answer would be. Plans must be made, but first things first.   
  
//Hikari? You need a bath.//  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba appeared in the shadows outside of the Dark Citadel. Yami had wanted to show up right in the main hall, but caution dictated they scout the area first. This turned out to be a wise move as their spying revealed several dozen duel monster on guard duty on the castle walls. There were also several new protective wards about the castle that would have fried them instantly had they tried to materialize inside the walls.  
  
"Do you always keep so many guards about, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Talk about paranoid," mumbled Kaiba.  
  
"No," replied Yami. "This is new." Yami concentrated on the puzzle for a moment. "Still nothing. I have been trying to contact Yugi through our link since his disappearance. I could not contact him from the mortal world; I had hoped the link would become clear when I joined him in this dimension." Yami could not keep the disappointment from coloring his voice.  
  
Kaiba cocked his head to one side and asked Bakura, "Are you still connected with Ryou?"  
  
Bakura called to his light through the link. Ryou responded immediately; the words and emotions were faint, but steady. "Yes, we are still one."  
  
"So that means that Yami's inability to communicate with Yugi must be the Dark Magician's doing." Seto began flipping through his cards. He wanted to be ready when they confronted Yugi's kidnapper. As he pulled out one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons, Seto vowed that he would personally make the Magician pay. He looked to Yami. "How do you want to do this?"  
  
"On the off chance that there was some misunderstanding, Bakura and I will go to the front gates and see if the Dark Magician will allow us to enter. You will remain in hiding. Wait for my signal. If I cannot sway him quickly, we will have to fight."  
  
The two Egyptians crept from their hiding place and made their way towards the massive iron gates. As they approached, they could hear and see many monsters discussing them and pointing in their direction. The gates remained closed.  
  
Yami approached the gatehouse and its occupant, the Beaver Warrior. "Castor! You know me, and you have served me well in the past. Grant us entrance to the Citadel."  
  
Castor did recognize Yami, the bastard! Dark Magician had told the Citadel's monsters that the Pharaoh had turned away from their little master, Yugi, and no longer tried to protect the boy. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but look at the company the traitor was keeping: the Tomb Robber! There was no question in the Beaver Warrior's mind now. Yami had betrayed them all.   
  
"Stay back, Pharaoh Yami. You are no longer welcome here. The Dark Citadel belongs to Master Yugi now. You and your 'friend,'" sneered Castor, "can go back the way you came."  
  
"No! Castor, hear me! Whatever the Dark Magician told you was a lie. Find Yugi! Tell him we are here. He will demand that you let us in!" Yami's plea fell on deaf ears. The Beaver Warrior backed away from the intruders and sounded the alarm. Duel monsters flooded the castle grounds, weapons at the ready. They would defend their 'Little Master' to the death.  
  
************************************************************************************************* 


	9. Chapter 9

Got some more reviews in, thanks all!   
  
Highqueenofthegods suggested that I could get more people to read the story if I changed the initial summary. What do you guys think? Any suggestions?  
  
Mokuba demanded some time in the fic, so the battle sequence will be put off for another day.   
  
More monster names as follows:  
Mystical Elf = Shala (made up name)  
Summoned Skull = Zarek (Persian for 'May God protect the king')  
Spirit of the Harp = Koto (Japanese for 'harp')  
Pegasus' yami = Chikan ("pervert" or "molester")  
  
This chapter is still PG-13, but Pegasus does some thinking about our kawaii Yugi. *shudders*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, and no money is made from this story.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 12  
  
It was very quiet in the Kaiba household. The four friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou, were gathered in the kitchen with Mokuba. They had decided to have lunch with Mokuba to help calm the young boy, then Joey, Tristan, and Ryou would begin their search for answers.  
  
They had been surprised about an hour after the yamis and Kaiba had disappeared when Ryou's eyes had glazed over. He was acknowledging the call of his yami.   
  
/I'm here, yami. I can barely hear you, though./  
  
//Pharaoh cannot contact his hikari. I wanted to make sure our bond was not affected.//  
  
/No, I can still feel you. It is very faint, though. Is everything going well so far?/  
  
//We are outside the Dark Citadel. It's almost morning here; soon there will be few shadows to hide in.//  
  
/Morning? There are mornings in the Shadow Realm? It's just past noon here. Is there a time difference as well?/  
  
//The darkness you remember was merely one small area in a vast dimension. As for time, it is fluid. One's perception of the continuum as it unfolds in one dimension can be drastically different from the perception in another.//  
  
/I see./  
  
//No you don't.// Ryou could hear the smile in his gruff yami's voice.  
  
*Sigh.* /No, I don't./  
  
//You should pay more attention in your mathematics classes. Don't worry. The Pharaoh and I understand and that is all that is required. Let us just say that time passes differently in the Shadow Realm. We may be here for months, but it would only seem like days in the mortal realm. Or vice versa. You must trust me.//  
  
/I do trust you, Bakura. I trust you to bring everyone home safely. And that includes you. DO YOU HEAR ME YOU OLD THIEF?/  
  
//I think the entire Shadow Realm heard that.// A bark of laughter accompanied Bakura's response. //Be well, hikari. I will return to you.//  
  
When Bakura's words faded, Ryou returned his attention to his companions. He told them about his conversation with his yami.  
  
"I feel so bad for Yami. He must be so worried about Yugi," Tea sounded near tears.  
  
"Yeah. Especially since he's practically on top of the kid and he still can't contact him through their link. That's gotta be tough." Tristan was worried, too. Had something even more terrible happened to their friend?  
  
Mokuba had been quiet while the older kids were talking, but he had to know. "Ryou, did Bakura say anything about Seto? Is he OK?" In their worry, Ryou and the others had almost forgotten about the Kaibas.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mokuba, but he didn't. I am sure he would have said something if Seto wasn't all right. After all, Seto is under Bakura's protection."   
  
The little boy nodded and left the table to go to his room. He passed by his brother's closed bedroom door, then turned back and went inside. He walked around the room, touching his big brother's belongings. If he kept Seto fresh in his mind, the elder Kaiba would surely be all right. Mokuba liked Yugi and his friends a lot; they were interesting and made his brother laugh sometimes, but they weren't family. He needed his big brother. Mokuba crawled onto Seto's bed and stared up at the ceiling, which depicted a beautiful rendition of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He put his hands behind his head and placed one of Seto's pillows beneath his neck. His hands brushed against a square object that was stuffed in the pillowcase. Pulling it out, Mokuba saw it was a photograph of Yugi.   
  
From the surroundings, it must have been taken at the Duelist Kingdom. It was a very good picture. Yugi was standing near the top of the steps of Pegasus' castle and was looking straight into the camera. Mokuba knew that Yugi must have actually been looking at Seto. The little numbers in the corner of the picture told him the photo was taken by the briefcase spy camera.  
  
It was a little worn in places, as if it had been handled many times. Plus, it was in Seto's pillow in Seto's bed. Mokuba was young, but he wasn't stupid. Maybe his big brother had finally found someone. He put the picture back where he found it. Surrounded by things Seto loved, Mokuba drifted off to sleep.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Pegasus was bathing in a freezing cold lake near the Keep. The shocking cold had nearly stopped his heart, but his yami kept him moving. It felt better after a while, and he was glad to be clean again. Back in the castle, a search through the abandoned chambers revealed old but elegant and serviceable clothing.   
  
Refreshed, Pegasus set the monsters to cleaning the castle and preparing the dungeons. Ah, yes. The dungeons were about to receive a very special guest. The yami had told him that a light, a powerful innocent, was in the Shadow Realm. The yami also told him that if he could capture the light and sacrifice it in the special Dark Soul Ritual, the doorway between the mortal world and the Shadow Realm would be opened and they would be free.  
  
"I refuse to keep calling you "the yami." What is your real name?"  
  
//I was known as 'Chikan'; that is all I can remember from my mortal life.//  
  
His yami's response to Pegasus' question amused him. Great gales of laughter erupted and the sounds echoed down the nearly deserted halls of the Forbidden Keep. The yami did not understand what was so funny.  
  
"My dear yami, 'chikan' is another name for…for molester!" More laughter from Pegasus. He hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. "I guess we can safely assume you weren't the hero-type like Pharaoh Yami."  
  
//No. But I wouldn't laugh so hard if I were you. You can't be much of an hikari if you were destined to have me for a yami!// The yami actually seemed upset at Pegasus' little outburst of hilarity.  
  
"Chikan, do you know the identity of the light?"  
  
//I do not. I merely know that the light shines like a beacon in the darkness.//  
  
"Hmmm. I may not know him well, but I do know that Yami's little hikari has a penchant for finding trouble. I wouldn't be at all surprised if the light we are looking for turns out to be Yugi-boy."  
  
The yami was intrigued. It would be a glorious vengeance upon the Pharaoh if the Pharaoh's own precious light was the sacrifice. If it were Yugi, the yami would have to tread very carefully with the Other. Chikan wanted to ensure that Yami was present when his hikari was desecrated, but he knew better than to frustrate the Other. They could capture the light today. The preparations for the sacrifice would be ready by tomorrow night.  
  
//It's time. Gather our monsters. We must make for the Dark Citadel.// Chikan told Pegasus that the Citadel was the Pharaoh's Shadow Realm residence. That only served to solidify Pegasus' feeling that Yugi was the light they were seeking.   
  
It was too bad, actually. The boy really was quite beautiful. And passionate! If he brought into the bedroom even half of the enthusiasm he brandished while dueling, Yugi would be a prized bedmate, indeed. His innocence drew Pegasus to him, as Cecelia's innocence had drawn him to her. Carefully keeping the thought blocked from his yami, Pegasus wondered if there were another way, a way that did not involve killing Yugi Motou.  
  
Pegasus shrugged off his musings and called to his 'troops.' A pathetic gathering, really, but Chikan seemed to believe they would do the trick. His yami was very confident of his ability to direct Pegasus in and out of the Citadel without fear of discovery.   
  
"Have you been to the Citadel before?"  
  
//Yes. I used to be a frequent visitor to the Pharaoh's dwelling. It was a long, long time ago.//   
  
Now it was his turn to block thoughts from his host. His memories were piece-meal and very fuzzy, but he could remember attending great victory feasts at the Citadel. Was it possible that he and the Pharaoh had been allies? If so, from where did this all-consuming hatred stem?  
  
The loyal monsters gathered before their master. Among them were Bubonic Vermin, King Fog, and the Mask of Darkness. Of those staying behind to finish the preparations were the numerous Skull Servants. The ragged procession, led by Maximilian Pegasus, made its way towards the Dark Citadel.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi descended the stairs and found the main dining hall. It was easy to locate as Siji had said. All he had to do was follow the scent of fresh-baked pastries; he also heard the droning sounds of voices in conversation.  
  
He stood in the doorway for a moment and looked over the occupants. The Mystical Elf, whom he heard called by the name 'Shala,' was deep in conversation with the Summoned Skull, whose name was 'Zarek.' The Spirit of the Harp, 'Koto,' played softly in the background. Silver Fang was curled near the hearth.  
  
The two most animated beings sat at the far end of the table. The Dark Magician was seated at the head and the Celtic Guardian sat to his right. The Magician was shaking his head no; Siji was gesticulating wildly, and seemed to be trying to make a point. Whatever Siji was saying, the Magician was obviously not happy. His forehead was creased, and his lips were turned down in a scowl. The breakfast diners jumped when Magician's hand suddenly slammed into the table accompanied by a sharp "Enough!."  
  
Yugi jumped as well, and his gasp of fright alerted them to his presence. Shala and Zarek greeted him warmly and escorted him into the room. Magician gestured to the seat on his left, and Yugi took his assigned place. Siji's head was down, and he was toying with his food. The blush high on his cheeks hinted at the furious emotions roiling within.   
  
"Were you talking about me?" Yugi asked timidly, not wanting to draw the Magician's ire.  
  
"We were discussing castle security. I had to remind some," Magician cast a pointed glance at Siji, "that your presence here will attract undesirables. Steps must be taken to ensure your safety."  
  
Siji stood abruptly. He refused to look at anyone for a moment, then he quietly said, "Do not fear, Yugi. I hereby pledge myself to protecting you from anyone," he raised his head and looked the Magician in the eye, "and I mean anyone who tries to harm you in any way whatsoever." The elf made to leave the dining hall, but before he had gone three steps, the call to arms sounded. The Dark Citadel was under attack.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yami's focus was drawn to the entrance of the castle proper. Some of his most powerful monsters were running out the door: the Celtic Guardian, Mystical Elf, Summoned Skull, and Silver Fang. But where was the Dark Magician? And where was Yugi?  
  
"You'll pay for your treachery now, Pharaoh!" spat Beaver Warrior Castor.  
  
Bakura prepared his dueling deck. He looked at Castor, then turned to Yami and smirked, "Nice beaver."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
How was that? Please r/r, thanks!   
  
Hopefully, tomorrow will find the Shadow Duel between Dark Magician and Yami/Bakura/Seto for Yugi. Keep in mind that Pegasus is on his way, and the Other is still lurking nearby! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the suggestions, highqueenofthegods. There aren't a whole lot of chapters left, so I might wait until it's complete before changing the summary. But I do think you have a point.  
  
Silverdrake: Rest your fears for the Dark Magician. Time heals all wounds.  
  
Icz and Yami's_Girl: Yami x Yugi are my absolute favorite pairing, but Yugi x Seto is #2. I am waiting for Yugi to tell me who he wants to end up with.  
  
Jadesaber: Sorry, still not full battle yet, but when you see what happens in this chappie, you know they will have no choice in the next.  
  
Luna: Yami rocks! I am going off the dubbed version. Whoever is dubbing for Seto and Yami have the sexiest voices ever!  
  
Neo-QueenRini: Thanks! That is important to me, especially when choosing a fanfic to read.  
  
Prongsy: I have fast fingers! And may I suggest an amethyst color? To match our darling's eyes?  
  
lynx wings: Thanks for reading. Now go back and write some more of you funny vacation story! Pweese???? *chibi eyes*  
  
  
Just a reminder - this story is AU. I finally got to see the episode where Bakura steals the Millennium Eye and Pegasus gets carted off by his flunkies, but that doesn't work for my story. So (waves her magic *Author's Wand*) Peggy was sent to the Shadow Realm, but his yami had just enough magic to keep his soul from shattering.  
  
Hope you like this next chapter. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and I am not making any money from this fic.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 13  
  
The march from the Forbidden Keep took less than two hours. Chikan told Pegasus that they did not have the power to transport themselves to the Citadel. He assured Pegasus that once they reached the Citadel, they would have access to vast power. They could transport directly back to the Keep once the light was captured.  
  
As they approached the forest surrounding the Citadel, they could see the towers of the castle rising over the tree tops. Chikan advised Pegasus to have the monsters make a temporary camp while they went into the forest alone. Curious, but filled with excitement at the prospect of abandoning the Shadow Realm, Pegasus did as his yami bid.  
  
The trees of the forest were thick and the branches hung low to the ground. Within a few feet of the edge, the bright morning sunlight dimmed to the occasional feeble patch of sickly yellow. Strange sounds made their way to Pegasus' ears, and he quickly became lost. He had to totally depend on his yami; he hated depending on others. They always let you down.  
  
//Stop here!// The yami's voice left no room for insubordination. Pegasus stopped.   
  
//Now, kneel down and close your eye. Whatever you do, do not open it. Our existence depends on your obedience in this.// Again, Pegasus complied. He could sense that his yami was deep in conversation with someone.   
  
As he strained to listen to the silent discourse, he became aware of a new sound in the forest. A slow slithering sound, no, it was more a rough rasping as if a scaled beast was passing beneath the thorny tree boughs. He felt quite vulnerable, kneeling in the middle of a dark and dreary forest. None of his monsters were close to hand and his yami was next to useless should he be attacked.  
  
The rasping sound came closer and closer. Pegasus found his nostrils assailed by the stench of death and rotting flesh. Gods! Never had he smelled something so foul, not even in the deepest catacombs of the Keep. And now, another noise. Heavy breaths, heaving and wheezing, as the creature came nearer. Finally, it stopped at what he felt was less than an arm's reach away. Hot breaths puffed into his face, ruffling his hair. The urge to open his good eye and see this creature was almost overpowering. He might not have withstood temptation if his yami hadn't clamped down on his reflexes.  
  
A moist (hand? claw? tentacle?) member pressed against his forehead. The appendage was coated in slime; he could feel globs of the disgusting mess oozing down his cheeks. His body shuddered in revulsion. The shudder was soon followed by a near convulsion as an incredible surge of energy coursed through him. The hand was removed and the terrible entity moved away. A guttural almost-language rumbled from the direction of the creature. Pegasus, through the link with Chikan, understood the words: "The light must be prepared. I will come for it at the chosen time. Your reward will be great." He listened as the sound of the beast faded and the stench slowly dissipated.  
  
"Is it safe to look now?"   
  
//Get up. Call to our monsters and have them attack the Dark Citadel.//  
  
"What good will that do? Virtually all of Yugi's duel monsters are more powerful than the ones we have. They'll be destroyed!"  
  
//They do not matter! Only the light matters! They will serve as a distraction and will allow us the chance to get into the castle undetected. Once we have the light, we will disappear. We have been given this power.//  
  
Pegasus could still feel the remnants of the raw power surge that the touch of the beast had given him. He had to ask, "What was that thing?"  
  
The yami was silent, trying to decide how much to tell. //It is older than the Shadow Realm itself. It has a thousand names. Here, it is called the 'Other.'//  
  
"Yes, well, that does explain things, doesn't it?" Somehow Pegasus didn't think his sarcasm was appreciated. "I don't care what it is called. What can that disgusting bulk do for us?"  
  
//If the Dark Soul Ritual is performed correctly, and the sacrifice is accepted, all barriers between the Shadow Realm and the mortal world will fall. The Other will grant me independence from you, and will grant you anything you desire. THAT is what that 'disgusting bulk' can do.//  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
When the alert had sounded inside the castle, the Magician was prepared. He knew Yami would never allow Yugi to be taken without retaliation of some sort. Therefore, he was able to act quickly when the expected attack arrived.   
  
As the others fled to the courtyard, Magician grabbed Yugi and his staff and ran upstairs to the tower bedroom. Tossing Yugi towards the bed, he held his staff before him and began an incantation. The spell would lock Yugi into the tower. He also disabled the warping spell that allowed Yami/Yugi's monsters to instantly enter the tower rooms. If the invaders made it past the initial defenses, they would never be able to get past all the traps in the stairwell.  
  
Yugi's landing was less than graceful. He had actually rolled across the bed and off the other side of the mattress. His behind thumped onto the floor, and he let out a low "Ouch!" He sat up on his knees and both hands rubbed his sore bottom. What was happening?  
  
Amethyst eyes peeped over the edge of the bed and watched carefully as the Dark Magician chanted a spell. Yugi was completely confused. What was that disturbance downstairs all about? Did someone attack the castle? But who could it be? From what the Magician had said, everyone in the Shadow Realm knew that the Dark Citadel belonged to…Yami! It had to be Yami! His yami had come to save him!  
  
Yugi popped up from his position behind the bed and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. He tried to get past the Magician, but before he could reach the door, his feet became tangled in the long robes and the diminutive hikari fell headlong into the door. He did not get up again.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami was worried and conveyed his fears to Bakura. The Dark Magician and Yugi had yet to appear in the courtyard, and the other duel monsters were getting closer. Yami watched carefully as his favorite monster, the Celtic Guardian, approached the gates. The other monsters parted before him and closed ranks after he had passed.  
  
Siji was torn. What should he do? He knew that Yami had done nothing wrong. He did not deserve to be separated from his aibou, his hikari. Yami and Yugi were meant to be together. But he was afraid of what the Dark Magician would do if Siji betrayed him. Oh, he was not afraid for himself, but for little Yugi. He was helpless here. Looking into Yami's crimson eyes, Siji made his decision.  
  
"Castor, open the gates and allow them to enter. I want all of Master Yugi's duel monsters to hear this." The Beaver Warrior obeyed, but not before looking at Siji as one would look at a traitor.  
  
Yami and Bakura walked into the Citadel side by side. Bakura nervously flipped the cards in his deck over and over and over again. He didn't like this at all. He was surrounded by enemies. He kept one special card close at hand. If any of these imbeciles tried to attack him, he would see to it that they had a sudden…Change of Heart.  
  
When the two yamis reached the center of the courtyard, a platform was brought out and they stepped upon it. They could now be seen by all the monsters in the courtyard and the ones on the battlements. Siji also stepped on the platform. In a loud voice, he repeated what the Dark Magician had told them about Yami's deception and abandonment of Yugi.   
  
Siji turned to Yami and asked, "What say you to these charges Pharaoh?"  
  
Thank Ra for the Celtic Guardian! No wonder he was Yami's favorite card. Loyal, strong, and intelligent, he was a perfect councilor, and he had just given Yami the opportunity to win over the other monsters without interference by the Dark Magician.   
  
Yami told his story. He told them of the duel between Yugi and Joey, the Dark Magician's appearance and attack on Seto Kaiba, and the Magician's subsequent kidnapping of Yugi. He emphasized that Yugi had been taken against his will. Yami, keeping to the promise he made to Bakura, did not tell his monsters that he loved Yugi, but his pleas were still emotion-filled.   
  
When Yami had finished his tale, there was a period of silence, then whispers filled the crowd. He heard some of the mutterings. "Was Yami telling the truth?" "Did the Dark Magician actually kidnap the master?" They discussed the fact that none of the monsters, except for Siji, Shala, and Zarek, had been allowed to see or talk to Yugi since he was brought in yesterday. Surely the little master would have wanted to look around the castle grounds and talk to his monsters. Why hadn't they been allowed to see him?  
  
"I can answer that, Gaia." Siji stared into the face of his friend, the brave knight who had asked the last question. "He brought Yugi here t-to," Siji had to pause and swallow back a sudden onrush of tears. "He told me he brought Yugi here to raise him as his own son. But in reality, Yugi is nothing but a prisoner."  
  
A gasp of disbelief rose from the crowd. "I know. Something terrible has happened, and it has changed our beloved Magician. Shala! Perhaps there is something you can do to change him back?" Siji looked at the other elf, his worry and fear evident in his expressive eyes.  
  
The Mystical Elf was a powerful spell caster in her own right. She did not understand everything the Pharaoh said was causing such disturbing behavior in the Dark Magician, but she would try to come up with something. "I will consult the Book of Secret Arts to see if anything can be done." Shala returned to the castle.  
  
"Wait! How do we know he is telling the truth? Pharaoh hasn't been here in millennia. If he could forget about us, what's to stop him from forgetting about Master Yugi? And look who he has brought with him! It seems to me that he has forgotten who tried to desecrate his tomb, and who has been trying to collect the millennium items!"  
  
Bakura snorted. //That damned beaver again. Hee-heee. Dam - Beaver. Hee-hee.// "Listen to me you squat little buck-toothed, tree-chomper! I am here out of the goodness of my heart," Yami's grunt of disbelief distracted him momentarily and he repeated, "out of the goodness of my heart to help Pharaoh's hikari. I have a hikari myself. I know how weak and pathetic they are."  
  
Yami called to Bakura through a link shared by yamis. \\Don't help me, Bakura! You're only making them angry by talking about Yugi that way.\\  
  
\I'm only trying to help you, you baka!\  
  
\\I know, but just try to keep the insults to a minimum. For both our hikari's sakes.\\  
  
\Fine…baka…\  
  
The hum of the crowd ceased, as the Dark Magician appeared in the doorway of the castle. His face was a thundercloud of pain and fury as he stalked towards the platform. No words could be exchanged before the Dark Magician raised his staff and attacked.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
How long Kaiba sat beneath the shadow of the trees he couldn't say, but it felt like forever. How long should he wait? If he waited too long, Yami and Bakura would rescue Yugi all by themselves, and he would be left out of the happy hugs and kisses that would be sure to follow. He smirked to himself as he envisioned an ecstatic Yugi bounding towards Yami Bakura to hug the stuffing out of him. What would Bakura do? Would he allow Yugi to throw his arms around him, or would he banish the little angel right back to the Shadow Realm for daring to touch him with affection?  
  
Wait a minute…what was that sound? Someone was sneaking through the woods, about twenty feet to his left. Kaiba shifted further back in the shadows so he could see but not be seen. He nearly squawked with surprise when he saw who it was. Pegasus!  
  
What the hell was that demented sicko doing here! Bakura had banished him to the Shadow Realm. His soul should have been shredded long ago, and yet, here he was. He hadn't changed much. He had obviously lost weight, and he wore a patch over the left eye socket, but other than that, it was the same slimy bastard.  
  
Seto was torn between spying on Pegasus and outright attacking him, but he held back. He wanted to know what the fiend was up to, and if he had anything to do with what had happened to Yugi. He wouldn't put anything past Pegasus. If anyone could reach out from another dimension and mess up his life, it would be the former CEO of Industrial Illusions.  
  
He stayed well back as he followed Pegasus towards the rear of the Citadel. He seemed to be looking for something. Pegasus passed the corner of the castle and out of Seto's view. Kaiba crept closer and slowly inched his way to the end of the wall. He stuck his head around the angle and quickly drew it back before he could be seen. He needn't have worried. Pegasus was nowhere in sight.  
  
Kaiba stood slowly and looked around the surrounding land. Impossible! He was no more than ten seconds behind Pegasus. There was no way Pegasus could have made it to cover before Kaiba got here.  
  
Think, Seto, think! You're a genius for Pete's sake! OK. If Pegasus wasn't in the forest, and he wasn't hiding in the inch tall grass surrounding the castle, then he must be inside the castle. A hidden passage! That had to be it. Kaiba set about finding the doorway he was certain had to be there somewhere.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Things are picking up! Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Heed the PG-13 warning here, 'cause Pegasus is in the room with Yugi.  
  
Disclaimer: Not owned. No money.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 14  
  
The dark magic attack happened too quickly for Yami or Bakura to respond. Siji stepped in front of the yamis, prepared to accept the attack, even though he knew he was not strong enough to survive it. Siji closed his eyes and so did not see who struck him from behind, forcing him out of the way of the assault.  
  
Siji landed face first in the dust of the castle grounds. He leapt up and saw the Magician still coming towards them. Turning to look behind him, Siji saw that Zarek, the Summoned Skull, had taken the blast in his stead.  
  
Yami's heart had nearly stopped when he saw the dark magic headed for Siji. Thank the gods that Zarek had protected them, all of them. Because Magician and Zarek had the same attack strength, neither were destroyed. The attack had been a draw.  
  
The Magician's attack had accomplished something, though. The duel monsters of the Dark Citadel, except those who had fled at the start of the attack and those who were guarding the battlements, had chosen sides.   
  
Siji and Zarek, along with Gaia and Curse of Dragon, formed ranks in front of their Pharaoh. A saddened Yami noted that some monsters gathered on the side of the Dark Magician: Castor, Silver Fang, the Kuriboh, Jinzo #7, and Gebi, the Crass Clown. He felt no anger towards them. They were doing what they thought was best for Yugi. In a strange way, Yami was very proud of them for standing up to him. He would make sure they knew he forgave them after Yugi was safely returned home.  
  
Bakura called on one of his monsters and kept it in face down position. Yami had asked him not to involve himself in this particular duel. He was afraid that Bakura would either destroy one of his monsters or he would be destroyed himself. Neither option appealed to him. All right, so that latter option was a little bit appealing, but his hikari, not to mention Ryou, would be upset.   
  
"Dark Magician," Yami called out in his best 'Pharaoh' voice. "I do not wish to harm you nor any other creature of this castle, but what you did was wrong. Return the child that you have stolen."  
  
\\ Oh yeah. That'll work. Have you been watching 'Labyrinth' again?\\  
  
\ Shut up, Bakura. Just keep your deck close and be ready for anything.\  
  
The Magician stopped a few paces behind his group of monsters. His blue-eyed glare pinned Yami where he stood. Those eyes were filled with unimaginable pain. Tears dampened his cheeks.  
  
Yami felt cold. He was sure he didn't want to know, but he had to ask, "What has happened?"  
  
"Yugi is dead!"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Months of near-starvation and a two hour trek through the woods had sapped Pegasus of his strength. He was relying on the extra energy received from the 'Other' to get him through the secret passage. They were in a room underneath the tower, which stood five stories above them. Chikan pushed Pegasus towards a tapestry of a black whirlwind. Pulling the tapestry to the side, Pegasus saw that there was no flooring.   
  
/What am I supposed to do? Jump down that dark hole? How will that get us to the light?/  
  
//Trust me, hikari. And you won't be jumping down. You'll be jumping up!//  
  
Pegasus was many things, but he was not a coward. He took a deep breath, and stepped into the void. Expecting to fall and break his neck, he gasped in surprise as a fierce wind swept him up, up, up five stories and deposited him in a cramped crawlspace filled with ancient dust. Pegasus closed his eye and felt around for a door of some sort. Finding an iron handle, he turned the rusty knob and pushed. He spilled out of the passageway and dusted himself off before curiosity opened his eye to the sight before him.  
  
It was Yugi Motuo. The boy who had defeated him at Duelist Kingdom was laying on his side on a bed made for royalty. Yugi did not acknowledge Pegasus' entry. Was the child sleeping? Pegasus came closer. How peaceful he looked! How beautiful! Yugi's sooty lashes rested against alabaster cheeks. Pegasus knew well the exquisiteness of the eyes hidden by slumber. His little rosebud mouth was moist and slightly parted, just begging to be kissed.   
  
Chikan was spellbound by the beautiful child. Gods, how could he resist this delectable piece until the time of the ritual? Urges long suppressed fought their way through his control.   
  
Well, Maximilian Pegasus was not one to refuse such an enticing offer. He sat next to Yugi on the feather soft bed and leaned over his prey. Touching him lightly on the chin, he turned Yugi's head just enough to bring their lips in contact. Pegasus finally saw the reason for Yugi's stillness. There was an ugly wound on Yugi's right temple.  
  
//Nooooo!// Chikan was horrified. The light was dead?   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Where did that snake go?!? Seto could find no opening in the walls of the castle, no hidden levers or pulleys, nothing! How did that rat get inside?  
  
//OK, Seto, let's think about this. This is Yami's castle. He has powerful Shadow Magic, so he probably wouldn't use a regular secret passageway. I can't see anything, so it's got to be magical in nature.//  
  
With a triumphant grin on his face, Seto exclaimed, "I have just the card." Kaiba flipped through his deck and said, "I call upon the magic of 'World Suppression'!" The trap card 'World Suppression' is used to negate the effects of any field magic.   
  
As the card took effect, Kaiba watched the walls of the castle shimmer, then snap back into focus. Now he could easily see the rune-covered archway surrounding a heavy wooden door. Kaiba slowly eased the door open and peered around the edge, still trying to keep out of Pegasus' sight. The entryway was empty.   
  
Kaiba carefully moved into the room. Again, no Pegasus, but a tapestry on the wall was swaying, as if someone had recently passed by. Kaiba took a deep breath, then shoved the tapestry aside. Nothing. Nothing, that is, except for a hole in the ground. Kaiba looked back over his shoulder. There were no other entrances or exits to the room that he could see. Pegasus must have gone down the rabbit hole. Shrugging to himself, Kaiba jumped into the void.  
  
He nearly shrieked aloud when he was pushed UP into the tower, but he caught himself at the last moment. It simply would not do for billionaire CEO and world renowned tough guy Seto Kaiba to be caught screaming like a girl. Just as he was beginning to enjoy the ride, Seto found himself in a dusty passageway. There was a door in front of him, slightly ajar. He pushed it further into the room, and stared in shock at the sight before him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Dead. His light was dead. That was why he couldn't contact his beloved hikari through their link. Yami would have collapsed, but Bakura took his arm in a steel grip.  
  
\\ Do not pass out on me now, weakling! I cannot fight my way out of this Citadel alone. If their precious Yugi is dead, his monsters will tear me to pieces.\\  
  
\ Yugi! My Yugi is gone!\  
  
\\ Are you certain of this? The Dark Magician betrayed you once. Perhaps this is another trick to throw you off your guard. It's what I would do.\\  
  
Yami stood tall and drew upon the courage that ran through the blood of Pharaohs. He pointed to the Dark Magician and shouted, "You lie, Magician! Yugi is my other half. I would know if Anubis had come to guide him to the underworld."  
  
"He is dead," the Dark Magician replied, "and now you will join him."   
  
Before the attack began, Yami called upon the Swords of Revealing Light. The magic card would prevent any attack for a short period. Yami wasted no time.   
  
"Gaia, I command you to fuse with Curse of Dragon and create Gaia, the Dragon Champion!" He could see the Dark Magician giving orders to the Kuriboh and the Beaver Warrior, but he could not hear what was said. No matter. The Dragon Champion would be complete when the Swords of Revealing Light fell.  
  
"Now, I give the Axe of Despair to Siji, increasing his attack strength to 2400!"  
  
Yami could see the Dark Magician chanting on his side of the field. He only had monsters to work with. He had no magic or trap cards. What was he doing?  
  
"For my final move, I play the Magical Hats, which will conceal my Celtic Guardian." Siji still had fewer attack points than the Magician, so he had to be protected. Yami had seen the way the Dark Magician was glaring at Siji. He knew they were lovers, and he understood the pain of betrayal that they were both going through. Yami had to find a way out of this, for all of their sakes. But could things ever be the same again?   
  
With Yami's third move, the Swords of Revealing Light fell. The Dark Magician faced Yami, and with a sneer he called for the Black Luster Ritual.   
  
Yami was confused. Why would he even attempt it? One of the tributes for the ritual was Gaia, who was currently Yami's main attack monster. Yami's confusion grew, when he saw a magic card appear before the Dark Magician. What? How?   
  
\ It's Yugi's card! Pharaoh, before he was taken, you said that Yugi played a magic card on Kaiba's dueling disk. This must be it!\  
  
Ra! Bakura must be right. Stunned, Yami could only watch as the card was revealed to be Soul Exchange. Yugi hadn't activated the card, merely placed it. So according to Kaiba's explanation at the house, the card should work as it was intended, which meant…  
  
"Soul Exchange allows me to select one of your monsters and use it as a tribute in place of one of mine," shouted the Dark Magician. "I choose Gaia, the Dragon Champion and sacrifice him along with Beaver Warrior and Kuriboh. I call the Black Luster Ritual. Arise, Black Luster Soldier!"  
  
Yami was frantic. Oh no! The Black Luster Soldier's attack power was 3000! And with the added power of Curse of Dragon, he received a boost of 300 points, for a total attack power of 3300! Yami had nothing in his deck to compare. He only had one turn before the ritual was complete and the Black Luster Soldier attacked. With luck, Siji would survive one or two rounds by hiding within the Magical Hats, but it was just a matter of time before he was discovered and destroyed. What was he going to do????   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh my God! You killed Yugi!! You bastard!!!"  
  
*leev kicks Stan and Kyle all the way back to South Park*  
  
Please review, thanks. If I get a lot of reviews today, I will post another chapter later. evil grin 


	12. Chapter 12

Because I am a nice person (actually because Madyamisam over at Mediaminer scared the hell out of me *grins/cowers*) I will go ahead and post this tonight. But that's all you get until next year!! (he-he-he)   
  
FF.NET is messing with me right now, so I am gong to post this to Mediaminer.org right now. I will try to get it to FF.NET later tonight. If not, I will post it there tomorrow.  
  
There may or may not be a chapter tomorrow. We shall see. MUUWAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Look LW!! Exclamation points!!!!!!!)  
  
Oh by the way, sorry about the last chapter. I really should have stressed that it was NOT A DEATH FIC! At least, not a permanent death fic. Yet. MUUWAAA(see above for maniacal screaming details)!  
  
Still PG-13, still don't own the characters, and still don't make money from this.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 15  
  
"Kaiba! Now!" Yami hoped that Kaiba was ready. Only the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had enough power to take out the Black Luster Soldier. "Kaiba! Get in here; we need you!" There was no response. He should have known! He should have known that Kaiba could not be trusted!  
  
\\ Perhaps you should leave us, Bakura. Locate Kaiba and try to find another way to rescue Yugi. It is too late for me.\\  
  
\ As Pharaoh commands.\ Bakura's snarky response brought a grim smile to Yami's face. The white-haired yami sprinted for the gate, but before he could make good his escape, an eerie fogbank enveloped the castle.   
  
"We're under attack!" That was the voice of one of the castle guardians. "It's a King Fog monster! And there are dozens of Skull Servants and Bubonic Vermin in the fog!"  
  
A battle cry resonated from somewhere in the billowing cloud. The duelists paused and listened to the clash of metal on metal and the dying screams of the defeated.  
  
Bakura turned back to Yami and said, "Finish it, Pharaoh. I will lead the defense of the castle." Bakura called for a sword and waded into the heart of the fog, spoiling for a fight.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Seto couldn't believe his eyes. Pegasus was on a bed with Seto's soon-to-be forever love, Yugi! And what the hell was he doing? It looked like he was kissing the young man, and then he was shaking Yugi and punching him in the chest. Before his mind could process what he was seeing, Kaiba attacked.  
  
Throwing himself headlong at a monster that would try to rape a child, Kaiba collided with Pegasus and they both tumbled from the bed to the floor. Kaiba jerked Pegasus up by his collar and backhanded his former nemesis. He threw Pegasus into the nearest solid object, which happened to be a brick wall, and then turned his attention to the boy on the bed.  
  
Yugi was coughing and making little moaning sounds in his throat. Seto rushed to his side, lifted him from the bed, and cuddled him closely. With one eye on the crumpled form of Pegasus, Seto gently frisked Yugi's body, searching for injuries. The boy passed out, and Seto saw the ugly gash on Yugi's head. Courtesy of Pegasus, no doubt. That disgusting slime ball had bashed Yugi over the head and tried to take advantage of him! If Yugi weren't here, Seto would kill him while he lay unconscious. People like Pegasus deserved no mercy.  
  
The door he had come through was actually a giant mirror. Seto didn't want to jump into the whirlwind again, not with Yugi in his arms. He opened the normal door, but as he stepped across the threshold, he was gently but firmly pushed back inside. What the..? He tried again, with the same results. Damn! It's some sort of magical ward. The Magician probably put it here to keep Yugi from running away.  
  
Seto looked at the boy, lying so peacefully in his embrace. "Poor little guy," said Seto. "Something designed to protect you keeps you from escaping when a maniac like Pegasus breaks into your room. You must have been so frightened. The Dark Magician is a dead man…monster…whatever."   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yami gaped at Bakura's retreating back and saw him disappear into the fog. Where had this heroic streak come from? It was probably a ruse to escape without looking like a coward. He would deal with Bakura later. Right now, he had more pressing problems. How to counter the Black Luster Soldier? The ritual would be completed soon.  
  
He could try a Spellbinding Circle, but the Black Luster Soldier was still too strong for him to defeat. If only he could use the Dark Magician! The best Yami could do was wage a purely defensive battle and hope that Kaiba showed up with his Blue Eyes. He only hoped Zarek and Siji could hold on until then.  
  
"Master!" Siji's urgent voice demanded Yami's attention. "Master! The Horn of Heaven!"  
  
Yami knew which hat Siji was hiding under, but did not look in that direction. He thought about Siji's suggestion. The Horn of Heaven could stop the ritual, but a sacrifice must be made. He would have to destroy one of his monsters to use it.  
  
"Play the Horn of Heaven, Master Yami, please!" said Siji. Yami could almost feel pleading hazel eyes upon him. "The summoning must be stopped. There is no other way."   
  
Yami agreed; he had no choice. It was their only chance. "Dark Magician! I remove my Magical Hats, and I play the Horn of Heaven!"  
  
Siji watched as twin tears trickled from the corner of the mighty Pharaoh's crimson eyes. Drawing upon his inner resources of courage and strength, the Celtic Guardian prepared to die.  
  
The Dark Magician's face went blank with shock as he saw his lover sacrifice himself in order to stop the Black Luster Ritual. The blinding white light of the Horn of Heaven covered everything, and a powerful aftershock was felt on both sides. The light faded, and Yami and the Dark Magician surveyed the battlefield.  
  
Gaia, the Dragon Champion was returned to Yami's side of the field, and stood beside Zarek, the Summoned Skull. On the Dark Magician's side, the Kuriboh and Castor the Beaver Warrior were back by their leader. The only one missing was the brave Celt, Siji.  
  
A cry of anguish like none ever heard before pierced the dueling grounds. Yami and the other monsters stared as the Magician collapsed to his hands and knees, coarse sobs ripped from his throat. His friends gathered close and tried to comfort the distressed spell caster, but there was no comfort to be had. He had murdered his love.  
  
His wails sent shivers up and down the spines of all present, but soon they could hear music. A woman's voice, high and light, singing in counterpoint to the Dark Magician's cries. The Mystical Elf appeared in a glittering shower of light and stood before the broken Magician. She never stopped in her song as she raised his face to meet hers. Shala touched a cool, soothing palm against his fevered brow, and smiled into his distraught visage. Changing her song slightly, she placed a hand over his eyes, and he fell into a deep sleep. Shala collected a stubborn tear that clung to his lashes and stopped her song. She stretched out her hand to Yami; the teardrop perched on a delicate fingertip.   
  
In her musical voice, Shala declared, "I have done all I can. You know what you must do."  
  
Yami nodded gravely. He did know.  
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
Bakura was having the time of his life..er, death. Hacking and slashing his way through the attacking horde, the yami was in his element. He left behind bloody rat chunks and severed skulls. Ah, sweet combat. You couldn't get away with this kind of thing in Domino City! How he loved the Shadow Realm!   
  
Bakura sensed something ahead. The mists thinned enough for him to see a giant of a monster spewing great gouts of fog. This must be the King Fog that gate guard was shouting about. Bakura gave a beautiful smile, but the blood and gore and flecks of bone took away from the overall effect. This was going to be fun.  
  
The white-haired yami strode forward and casually regarded the monster. "Have you no idea how pathetic you are? How ridiculous you look with that stupid crown? The King Fog? Hah! The Smoke Joke, perhaps." Bakura continued his baiting of the monster, egging it into an attack. He did not have to wait long.  
  
The King Fog peered down at the tiny creature. It narrowed its glowing red eyes at the other's insults and decided to put a stop to the puny one's mouth. Permanently. The monster attacked.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Prince Powder Puff. Your master should have taught you to look before you leap, you baka!" Bakura activated the facedown monster card. It was the Man-Eater Bug. When flipped, his lovely pet instantly destroyed any monster it faced. Did he mention that he loved the Shadow Realm?   
  
The clouds of smoke immediately began to dissipate once the fog monster was rendered to ashes. //The King is dead. Long live me!// Bakura set about organizing the castle defenders and mopping up the remains of the useless war party.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The castle monsters gathered in a large circle around Yami and the fallen Magician. Anointing the card with the Dark Magician's tear, Yami raised it over his head and called on its power. "Monster Reborn! I call the Celtic Guardian back from the Graveyard!"  
  
Nothing happened. Yami slowly started to lower his hand.  
  
Suddenly, there was a great explosion of light and sound. A whirlwind of debris circled a figured huddled in the eye. When the storm forces faded, a somewhat battered but relieved looking Celtic Guardian stood and smiled.  
  
Many shouts of joy and happy backslapping accompanied his return to the Shadow Realm. Siji told them he had been running from the Reaper of the Cards and had barely managed to dodge him before he was returned. Siji thanked Yami and his friends for their timely rescue. His eyes then settled on the quiet form of the Dark Magician.  
  
Siji knelt beside his partner. Tenderly, he brushed the purple bangs from his eyes and stroked the soft cheeks. Placing his hands beneath his lover's body, Siji lifted the Magician and carried him inside. He led the somber procession into the nearest parlor and lay the Magician on the cushioned settee. He accepted a blanket from Gaia, and covered the unconscious form.  
  
"Master Yami, thank you again for saving me. For saving us all. You could have destroyed some of the creatures who fought at Magician's side, but you tried not to harm anyone." Siji allowed a knowing smile to grace his lips, "I think you should retrieve your reward. He is in the tower bedroom."  
  
Yami turned to go, but paused and asked, "Yugi. The Magician said…"  
  
Shala answered the Pharaoh's unspoken question, "He was injured, but an old enemy bestowed the breath of life. Our little one lives."   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Seto checked the alcoves and found the bathing room. "This will do," he muttered. Seto placed Yugi gently on the floor and draped his trench coat, warmed with Seto's body heat, over the little figure. He grabbed several large towels from their shelf and wrapped them around his forearm. Hiding his face from flying glass, Seto shattered the beautiful portal and pushed the glass shards away. He picked up his coat, shook off any pieces of glass, and then wrapped Yugi in its warmth. He flipped the top card of his deck. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"   
  
The mighty dragon materialized outside the tower window. Seto stepped from the window onto the back of the beast, his precious burden clutched tightly to his chest. He secured them the best he could, and ordered the dragon to take them to safety. Seto heard a noise behind him. Pegasus ran into the bathing chamber; his face was twisted into a mask of pure rage. With a small white lightening burst, the Blue Eyes drove Pegasus back from the window. The dragon moved away from the window before their enemy could reach them. It gave a flap of its mighty wings, and flew from the Dark Citadel.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yami rushed from the room and took the stairs three at a time. 'An old enemy' must mean Kaiba. He was trying to save Yugi while Bakura and I distracted the Dark Magician! I must apologize for doubting him. At the foot of the tower stairwell, Yami paused, surprised. The stairwell warp spell was disabled. A few Egyptian curses later, and Yami had found his Remove Trap card. He had to use it seven times before he came to the chamber door.   
  
Yami gasped in shock as he saw who was struggling to open the secret passage behind the mirror wall. Pegasus! But where was Yugi?  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"No, no, no, no, no! How could this have happened! And where the hell did Kaiba-boy come from?" Pegasus took a moment to clean the blood from his head wound. He had been incredibly upset when he found Yugi. The boy hadn't been breathing. Pegasus was administering CPR when he was hit with a cowardly attack from behind. It had all happened so fast! Kaiba-boy has been working out.   
  
Pegasus went back to the main chamber and faced his reflection in the overlarge mirror. He turned his face side to side, examining the bruises. *Sigh. * "And I wanted to look my best for my return to the mortal realm, too."  
  
//Without the light, there is no return for us. There will be nothing for us if the light is not ready for the ritual tomorrow night. The 'Other' does not take disappointment very well.//  
  
"It will kill us?" Pegasus wondered aloud.  
  
//If we're lucky.// Well, wasn't THAT a cheery thought?   
  
"So there is only one thing we can do. Find Seto Kaiba and take the light away from him."  
  
//Let's go. Without the light as an additional energy source, I can't teleport directly from the Citadel. We must be outside of Yami's sphere of influence for the magic to work. We will return to the Forbidden Keep and design our strategy.//  
  
Pegasus began tugging as hard as he could on the mirror wall, but it seemed to be stuck. This was the only safe exit for him, the only exit where he wouldn't be seen by Yami or his duel monsters. Why won't this thing open?!?!?!? He heard a choked exclamation behind him and turned quickly to face the intruder. Oh great. Yami.   
  
"Yami! How good it is to see you again. I'd love to stay and catch up on old times, but I really must be going now."  
  
"Stay right where you are, Pegasus. You're not leaving here until I know what you have done with my hikari. Where is he?"  
  
"Out of your reach, that's for sure. Oooff!" The last was the sound of his breath forcefully leaving his body as Yami slammed him up against the mirror wall.  
  
"Where is he? What have you done with him?" Yami's crimson eyes bored into Pegasus' lone orb. The hate flowing between the two adversaries was nearly palpable.  
  
"I don't have him! He was dragged out the window by Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Yami pulled Pegasus into the bathing chamber. He noted the broken glass littering the floor, and moved to the window. He could just see the distant form of a dragon. It had to be one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes.  
  
//Oh, no! Yugi is out of the castle boundaries, and the Magician is unconscious! He is open to the effects of the Shadow Realm!// Yami released Pegasus and concentrated on the Millennium Puzzle. He envisioned a protective bubble surrounding Yugi, a bubble that would protect his soul from destruction. He also sent a query into Yugi's soul room. Bliss! Yugi was obviously unconscious or sleeping, but he was there. Their contact had been restored. Secure in the knowledge that his aibou was safe for now, Yami returned his attention to Pegasus. That man looked a little too smug for Yami's comfort.   
  
"Why are you smiling, Pegasus? You are about to be obliterated."   
  
"I gave Yugi-boy a little sleeping potion. He'll be out for the next hour or so, but when he wakes he'll be just fine. Of course, when he opens his eyes, he'll fall hopelessly in love with the first person he sees. In this case…Seto Kaiba!"   
  
Yami was horrified! This could not be allowed to happen. Not his Yugi. A vision of his beautiful little light being held by Kaiba, kissed by Kaiba, possessed in every way by Kaiba. NO! He would never allow that to take place.   
  
"So what are you going to do, Pharaoh? Stay here and duel me? Or find Seto Kaiba and stop your precious Yugi from falling in love with your greatest enemy?"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
For Silverdrake: This is tricky. The cliffhanger is one of the most dangerous dismounts possible in Olympic level fan fiction. If it's not done correctly, it will completely ruin the judges opinion of the work as a whole. Let's see if she lands it…  
  
  
Does anyone else get the feeling that I love cliffhangers?  
  
Be a dear; send me a review? Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13

leev pulls Yugi out from behind the curtain and shoves him into the spotlight  
  
Yugi (blushes and makes small circles on the floor with the toe of his shoe): "Ummm, leev wants to say thank you for all the great reviews. This is her first ever fanfic and she feels really loved and stuff."  
  
leev runs out and glomps the incredibly cute Yugi, then drags him back behind the curtain  
  
Just a tad, a smidgeon, a tiny little tidbit of Seto/Yugi here. *leev smacks a snarling Yami with a rolled up newspaper - "You'll have your chance later!"*  
  
I gotta go to work sometime. Because, you know, I don't own Yugioh and I am not making any money here.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 16  
  
With a growl, Yami shoved Pegasus away and fled from the chambers. Pegasus took a moment to straighten his suit. Chikan urged him to hurry.  
  
//I cannot track Seto Kaiba, but the power of the 'Other' will allow me to track a fellow yami. The Pharaoh will stop at nothing to locate his light before the child awakes. We follow Yami, and when he finds them we grab Yugi and transport ourselves back to the Keep. Now let's get out of here!//  
  
Pegasus finally forced open the mirror wall and stepped into the hole. The whirlwind gently lowered him to the ground floor. He escaped unseen and hid himself in the dark forest.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
They had just passed over the last bit of the forest around the Dark Citadel, and Seto had forgotten about the whole soul-shattering effect of the Shadow Realm. That is, until Yugi began to scream in his sleep. It nearly unseated Seto from the back of his Blue Eyes, but his quick reflexes saved them both from a deadly fall.  
  
Seto panicked. What should he do? No way could he take Yugi back to the castle. Not only was the Dark Magician still there, but Pegasus as well! His fear eased somewhat as he saw a soft violet light surround Yugi for a brief moment. The light faded and with it so did Yugi's screams. Seto remembered the glow that had surrounded him when Bakura placed him under his protection. Yami must have done the same for Yugi. If that was so, then he must have defeated the Dark Magician. He should return to the castle so that they could all go home. That's what he should do, but Seto Kaiba didn't become the youngest CEO in history playing by the rules.   
  
He saw the sunlight reflecting off of something in the distance. Seto directed the dragon towards it and soon found a shimmering pool surrounded by high cliffs on three sides and topped by a magnificent waterfall. Following his master's orders, the Blue Eyes landed near the lake and lowered its body. Seto jumped carefully from the back of the beast and set Yugi down on the soft sand.  
  
Seto drew another card. "Blue Eyes White Dragons, defense mode!" Both old and new dragons instantly obeyed. One remained near the young men, and the other flew to the top of one cliff wall and kept watch for intruders. No one could approach now without drawing the dangerous attention of two of the most powerful creatures in all Duel Monsters.  
  
The tall brunette kneeled beside Yugi and unwrapped the younger boy from the folds of Kaiba's coat. Seto smiled slightly as he realized the coat completely encircled Yugi not once, not twice, but three times! Sometimes it was hard not to think of Yugi as a child due to his size.   
  
Seto removed his shirt and tore a strip from the bottom. He dipped one of the pieces into the cool blue water and gently dabbed at the injury on Yugi's temple. It looked as if it had bled freely for a while, so the wound should be clean. He wasn't taking any chances, though. With tender hands, Seto swabbed the blood from Yugi's cut.   
  
He stroked the uninjured side of Yugi's face, losing himself in the feel of petal-soft skin. Only the lightest of peach fuzz adorned Yugi's cheeks. He was sixteen and probably wouldn't need to shave for a few more years. Seto couldn't resist leaning down and lightly kissing the tip of Yugi's cute little pug nose.   
  
Of their own accord, Seto's fingers found their way to Yugi's hair. He ran his hands over the fluffy softness. From the look of it, you would think that his hair was stiff and held in place by gels and sprays. But damned if those spikes weren't natural! Yugi's hair was like silk in his hand. How could it possibly keep that shape? It was glorious.  
  
Carefully, Seto threaded his fingers through Yugi's hair again, this time working out the small tangles. He methodically worked his way from the crown of his head to the nape of his neck. He arranged Yugi's hair in a halo about his head. It was a stunning picture. Ivory skin framed by pure gold, surrounded by darkest ebony, and edged in scarlet. Seto believed he would live the rest of his life and never see anything as beautiful as Yugi was at that moment. Seto discovered how wrong he had been when Yugi opened his eyes.   
  
Yugi's face held a look of wonder as his lilac eyes met Kaiba's cobalt blue ones. A pink tongue flicked out to moisten his lips.  
  
"S-Seto?" Yugi's voice was quiet, and he sounded confused. Enchanted, Seto lifted Yugi, leaned down, and captured Yugi's lips in a soft kiss.   
  
The kiss was broken by the challenging roar of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A bloody Bakura made his way into the castle and found Yami's monsters in the parlor. At the sight of the Dark Magician's body on the sofa, Bakura's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Isn't it dead yet?"  
  
Siji drew his sword and placed his body between his helpless lover and the tomb robber. "The Mystical Elf has placed him under a sleep spell until Master Yami can heal him. He's not dangerous in this condition."  
  
Bakura sneered at the warrior. "Stupid elf! You allow your personal feelings to cloud your better judgment," Bakura paused and drew one of his dueling cards. "Feelings make one weak. Perhaps, if you had a change of heart, you would see things my way."  
  
Siji's eyes widened. Would this evil yami force him to turn his weapons against the defenseless Magician?  
  
Yami chose this moment to come barreling into the parlor. He was unable to stop his forward momentum and ended up smacking into Bakura from behind. Both dark spirits went tumbling to the floor, and Bakura's card fell from his grasp. Siji placed his foot over the card so that Bakura could not activate it.  
  
After some awkward struggling, Yami was able to rise. Bakura spluttered from his position on the floor; blood was pouring from his nose.   
  
"You clumsy oaf, look what you've done! Look at the blood on my shirt! Ryou bought me this shirt, and now it's ruined!"  
  
"Cease your caterwauling, soul stealer. I will personally buy you a new shirt when we return home," Yami's words were rushed. He turned to Siji and explained what had happened in the tower chambers. "Pegasus has placed some sort of spell on Yugi. I have to reach him right away. There is no time to lose." Yami did not say what kind of spell. He feared that Bakura would delay him if he knew there was a chance Yugi would fall in love with Kaiba.   
  
Bakura was sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa. He had tilted his head back in an effort to stop the bleeding. He grabbed a passing Kuriboh and wiped the blood off his face. When it was released, the Kuriboh chirped in indignation and hopped away.  
  
"I think you broke my nose, you baka!" He touched his face timidly. Bruises were starting to form beneath his eyes.   
  
Yami couldn't help but laugh. "You look like a panda!"   
  
Bakura grabbed the pillow the Dark Magician's head was resting on and hurled it at the laughing Pharaoh. Bakura rose and started stalking Yami.  
  
Trying to make amends with the angered Egyptian, Yami said in a sing-song voice, "Ryou loooooves pandas. He told my hikari that they are cute and cuddly, and he always wanted one of his own."   
  
That stopped Bakura in his tracks. Hmmm. If Ryou thought pandas were cuddly, and he, Bakura, looked like a panda…well, that was just full of possibilities wasn't it? "All right Pharaoh. There is no time to waste gossiping like weak hikaris. Let's find your light and return home immediately."  
  
Yami smirked and said, "Good plan."  
  
The yamis went into the courtyard, where Yami called for Curse of Dragon. They leapt onto its back and the dragon rose into the air. Yami directed its course, following the path Kaiba had previously taken. He could track Yugi through their link. After nearly an hour, an anxious Yami knew they were nearing their destination. The question was, was he too late?  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Pegasus watched in dismay as Yami and the white-haired boy flew overhead. /How am I supposed to follow a flying dragon?/  
  
//With another flying creature, of course. I told you, the 'Other' has given me the power to prepare for the sacrifice. This includes the power to call the necessary monsters to assist me. Allow me to demonstrate.//  
  
Pegasus felt a warmth and a sudden weight in his pocket. Pulling out the object, he saw it was a duel monster card. It was the Beast of Talwar! It was strong in both attack and defense, but more importantly, it had wings and stealth. Pegasus summoned the monster. The Talwar picked up its master and took off, following the directions it was given. They had to be careful. If they were too close, they would be discovered, and Pegasus knew he would lose any face to face battle with Yami. If they were too far away when Yami caught up to Yugi and Kaiba, they would all return to the mortal realm. That would leave Pegasus alone with an angry yami and one very pissed off 'Other.'  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
leev pulls out a shiny gold pocket watch and attempts to hypnotize the reader: You will send a review…You will send a review… You will send a review…  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Standard disclaimers apply. (Actually, I should use automatic disclaimers, 'cause I just can't drive a stick shift.)  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 17  
  
Yami and Bakura searched the skyline for Seto's dragon. Finally, they saw the beast on the edge of a cliff. Yami directed Curse of Dragon nearer. As they approached, the Blue Eyes roared a challenge. Yami ignored the dragon; his attention was focused on the scene beside the blue pool. Yugi, in the arms of a half-naked Seto Kaiba. Kissing. It was too late. Pegasus' potion had taken effect, and Yugi's heart was lost to Yami for all time.  
  
Curse of Dragon was eager to respond to the challenge of the Blue Eyes, but his master held back. Curse was confused. It recognized the enemy, recognized the other one by the pool as well. They had battled these creatures before and won. If only the master would attack!  
  
\\ Pharaoh, I suggest you let the very large blue dragon and his even larger friend know that we are not attacking them.\\   
  
Bakura's words cut through Yami's haze of heartbreak. He shook off his depressed mindset and looked at the couple seated by the pool. Yugi was smiling up at him and waving him in. Kaiba, obviously angry at being disturbed, stood and recalled both of his Blue Eyes.  
  
Curse deposited his master and the other yami next to the little master, who reached out and patted Curse on its horned snout. If its face wasn't already frozen in a permanent grimace designed to strike terror in the heart of the enemy, it would have grinned from ear hole to ear hole. The little master had patted him! Wait until he told the other duel monsters. They would be so jealous. Especially the Rude Kaiser - he thinks he's so great, but he was just, just RUDE! Yami allowed Curse to return to his deck.  
  
Yami took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and turned to face Yugi and his new love. He would be happy for his aibou. He only wanted Yugi to be happy. He would give Yugi anything he wanted, and if Yugi wanted Seto Kaiba, so be it.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi was a little surprised to see Seto when he came to. He was more than a little surprised when Seto kissed him. On the lips! And it wasn't one of those 'It's nice to see you today' kisses, either. This was a full blown, grown up, I like you THAT way kind of kiss! It was also Yugi's first kiss. Sweet sixteen and never been kissed.   
  
//Seto's lips are soft and warm, not at all what you would think if you had just met him. Oh, he's nibbling on my lower lip now! So nice. What's that? That's Seto's tongue. What am I supposed to do? I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Do I open my mouth, too?//   
  
Yugi started to open his mouth and let Seto in when he heard a terrible roar close by. Seto instantly grabbed him up in one hand and rolled on top of him. In Seto's other hand, Yugi saw he was holding a Blue Eyes White Dragon card.   
  
After a moment, Yugi felt Seto relax and put his deck back in his pocket. Seto sat up on his knees. He was now straddling Yugi who was on his back in the sand. Sand? What was sand doing in the…hey, where the heck was the castle? Yugi sat up quickly and nearly clocked heads with Seto, who stood and helped Yugi up as well.   
  
Yugi heard a different dragon call. He looked into the sky and saw his Curse of Dragon with two figures on its back. Yami! And Yami Bakura! Yugi smiled and waved furiously, so happy to see his yami. Yami he could totally understand being here, but Seto and Bakura? Why had Yami brought them here? Yugi supposed it didn't matter anymore.   
  
As much fun as it was seeing real live duel monsters, maybe they could just go home now?  
  
When Curse landed and allowed the yamis to disembark, Yugi patted the beast on its nose and ran to Yami. Leaping as high as his four and a half foot frame would allow, he threw himself into Yami's arms and proceeded to hug the stuffing out of him. He knew he was crying, but he didn't care. He was safe now. Yami was here.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Seto was kissing Yugi, and it was perfect. Yugi had been tense, but after a bit he had melted in Seto's arms. His lips tasted so good, so soft and plump. Seto could tell from the beginning that this was Yugi's first real kiss. Ha! No matter what else happened, Seto would always be Yugi's first kiss. Slowly, Seto licked at Yugi's lips, begging entrance to that warm cavern. Just as Yugi was yielding, his Blue Eyes let out a warning roar. He swept Yugi beneath him, protecting the boy with his body. He quickly grabbed his deck and prepared to call his third Blue Eyes for additional firepower.   
  
Seto had never been so pissed in his life.   
  
Up in the sky, he saw the Curse of Dragon carrying Yami and Bakura. Cursing to himself at their timing, Seto sat up and replaced his deck. He noticed that he had a leg on each side of Yugi, their groins nearly in contact. //Hmm. When we're lying down, Yugi's height ceases to be an issue.//  
  
Standing before something else became an issue, Seto reached down and helped Yugi to his feet. Smiling his thanks, Yugi turned away and pelted across the sand to Yami. Seto watched glumly as his rival scooped up Yugi and dried his little hikari's tears.  
  
Yugi was filled with questions for Yami, and Yami did his best to answer them all. They all gathered near the edge of the pool and exchanged stories about what had happened since their separation.  
  
Yugi told them about his attempted escape, at least what he remembered. He remembered falling, and then a sharp pain in his head. For a while he thought he was dreaming, because he saw his mother and father, and even his little dog Shasta, who had been run over by a car when Yugi was seven.   
  
While Yugi was describing his 'dream,' the older boys exchanged looks. They wouldn't say anything to Yugi, but they believed that the boy had actually been dead and gone to the other side, albeit for a brief time. Seto had a sudden realization.  
  
"That's what that bastard was doing!" Seto's exclamation startled the others. "When I entered Yugi's room, I saw him on the bed on top of Yugi. I thought he was," Seto glanced quickly at Yugi's stunned face and changed what he was going to say. No need for the young man to have nightmares about being touched intimately by Maximilian Pegasus. "I thought he was trying to strangle Yugi, but now I understand. He was giving Yugi CPR. Pegasus saved Yugi's life!"  
  
"Pegasus!" Yugi was shocked. The others realized that Yugi had been unconscious at the time. He had no idea Pegasus was alive and living in the Shadow Realm. "Pegasus saved my life?"  
  
"I'm certain he had his reasons. Personally, I would have let you rot." Bakura didn't really mean it, but dammit his nose hurt and he wanted to go home and he wanted to see Ryou and have Ryou take care of him and pamper him and tuck him in and make him soup. All this sitting around talking was just wasting time.  
  
Yugi stood and stepped over to Bakura, who was sitting on the sand and scrawling Ryou's name over and over again. When he finally noticed the quiet, Bakura raised his head and saw the Pharaoh's hikari before him. His eyes widened as Yugi's face came closer. What was he going to do?  
  
Yugi kissed Bakura. Just a light peck on the forehead, but a kiss nonetheless. Bakura was speechless, but Yugi was not. As his small hands patted and soothed Bakura's bruised cheeks, Yugi said, "Thank you Yami Bakura. Thank you for risking your life to come and save me. You didn't have to, and you aren't getting anything out of it. So, just, thanks I guess." With one last kiss to Bakura's brow, Yugi returned to his Yami's side.  
  
Taken completely by surprise, the white-haired Yami had the grace to blush at Yugi's comment about 'not getting anything out of it.' He glared over at Yami. It was the Pharaoh's fault. Bakura would have come even if he hadn't gotten his promise. The Pharaoh should have been stronger and waited for Ryou to break down Bakura. Yes, it was the Pharaoh's fault, and Bakura refused to feel guilty.  
  
Yugi leaned towards Yami and asked in a loud whisper, "Why does Bakura look like a raccoon?"  
  
"Raccoon!!! Baka! You said I looked like a panda! You know that Ryou is afraid of raccoons!!!" Seto smirked and Yugi giggled in delight as they watched the ex-tomb robber chase the ex-Pharaoh around the edge of the lagoon. Yami ended up trapped by the cliffs. He either had to turn and face Bakura, or pass under the waterfall. He glanced over his shoulder, and at the murderous look in the other yami's eyes, Yami chose the waterfall.  
  
It happened so suddenly. One moment Yugi was laughing beside him, and the next thing Seto knew was darkness.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Pegasus managed to keep out of sight while Yugi and his friends had their little 'reunion.' /Too bad, boys, but your party is about to be crashed./ He just had to wait for the right moment. Pegasus made his way around the cliffs and hid himself in a stand of trees close to the group. Pegasus and his yami watched Yugi hungrily.   
  
//Wait for it. Wait for the moment. It will come. They are careless; they have dropped their guard. Wait for him to wander off alone.// Chikan kept repeating his mantra, more for himself than for Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus had his own mantra, but he was keeping it carefully hidden from his yami. He didn't want Chikan to know what he was up to until it was too late to change things. He saw Yami disappear behind the large waterfall with the white-haired one close on his heels. /Payback is a bitch, Bakura. You will compensate my agony with your own for the part you played in my downfall./  
  
When the time came, Pegasus reacted instantly. He flit across the quiet sand separating him from his quarry. Neither saw him coming. Seto collapsed like a sack of potatoes when Pegasus bashed him on the head with a handy rock. Yugi was too flabbergasted to even scream.   
  
He bound and gagged Yugi with the strips left over from Seto's shirt. Pegasus summoned back the Beast of Talwar. He ordered the monster to carry Kaiba, Yugi, and Pegasus away from the pool. When Chikan had enough distance, he transported them directly back to the Forbidden Keep.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Eh-oh! The boys are in trouble now, big-time!   
  
The more reviews I get, the faster we can all find out what happens.  
  
leev: *is still waving her shiny pocket watch in front of the readers, shamelessly begging for reviews. Yugi pokes his kawaii head out from the curtain.*  
  
Yugi: Umm, leev? That's not a pocket watch. It's a yo-yo.  
  
leev shrugs and tries the trick 'Walk the Dog.' Intense laughter is heard from behind the curtain. An outraged voice with a New York accent tells Kaiba to "Shut up wit' da dog jokes already!"  
  
Being a terrible yo-yo-ist (?!?!?), leev breaks the string, and the yo-yo flies behind the curtain. There is a squicky thud.   
  
Pegasus steps calmly out from behind the curtain and stands in front of leev. There is a Duncan Butterfly Yo-Yo where the Millennium Eye should have been.   
  
Pegasus: "Lose something?"  
  
leev : "Nope." (whistles innocently and hides her hand behind her back, the hand with the string attached)  
  
  
Please review, thanks. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the short chappie, but I was pretty sick last night. Hopefully a longer chapter tomorrow.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, and no money is made from this work.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 18  
  
He was with Yugi next to a warm fireplace, and they were touching and kissing. Being the more experienced of the two, he took the lead and gently stripped the exquisite younger man. Supple skin, pale and creamy, was slowly exposed to his hungry gaze.   
  
His mouth followed the trail his hands had blazed. Licking the pulse that beat rapidly at the neck, he kissed his way down towards rosy nipples eager for his attention. He did not disappoint them. He attached himself to the right nubbin and suckled for a moment. Wetting it thoroughly, he pulled back and blew a stream of cool air. The sensitive bud hardened even more. He gave the same attention to its twin on the left.   
  
He moved down further, delighting in the sweetness of Yugi's innocent responses, savoring the knowledge that no one had ever done this before. This act would mark Yugi as his, forever.  
  
Small fingers twined themselves in his hair. He heard a low whisper and strained to make out the words.   
  
//….max…Max…MAX!//  
  
Pegasus was jolted out of his daydream by Chikan's internal shouts.   
  
/Stop screaming at me, and calm yourself, Chikan. You know that you enjoy looking at him just as much as I do./   
  
They had arrived at the Forbidden Keep with their prisoners and had deposited them in the dungeons. Even though nothing would happen until tomorrow night, Pegasus was drawn to watching Yugi through the small barred opening in the door.  
  
He glowed. There were only a few torches in the dungeons; the sun was a barely acknowledge glimmer between the cracks in the brick foundation. So the ethereal glow had to come from the boy himself.   
  
Pegasus could feel his yami's impotent anger and decided to return to his rooms. Chikan was about to learn a lesson in manipulation.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi had been tossed, still bound and gagged, into the cell with the unconscious Kaiba. The boy's hands were tied in front, so he made short work of his bonds. He made his way to Seto and rolled the older boy onto his back. He was still out cold. Yugi noticed that Seto's hair was darkening from brown to black. He needed to find something to stop the bleeding. He didn't want to use the dirty shirt strips that he had been bound with, so he made new bandages from his own lavender robes.   
  
Yugi could feel Pegasus' watching on him, but he paid him no mind. His only concern right now was Seto. It was cold down here, and with no shirt or coat, Seto would get sick. Yugi curled himself into the older boy's body to generate as much warmth as possible.  
  
Yugi turned his thoughts to Yami. Was he OK? Pegasus had taken his Millennium Puzzle as soon as they were airborne, and he hadn't seen it since. Had Yugi's telepathic cry for help been heard? A lone tear trickled from the corner of his eye. Yugi snuffled a bit, pulled Seto's hands tight around his body, and slept.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
//Yugi!// His hikari's terror hit Yami like a bolt of lightning. He stopped so suddenly that the tomb robber plowed into him, sending them both through the waterfall and into the lagoon. Yami broke the surface of the water and searched for his hikari. There! It was Pegasus! The evil one was stealing his aibou!  
  
While Yami was trying to tread water, Bakura was trying not to drown. //Note to self: learn how to SWIM!// He gathered just enough oxygen into his lungs to shout, "Don't just float there moron, get me out of here!"  
  
Yami considered letting the irritating blond drown, but thought better of it. He would need help rescuing his friends; Bakura was the only help to be found. He did wait until Bakura sank under the water a second time before pulling him to safety. He left Bakura to cough and splutter on the sand while he recalled Curse of Dragon. He had tracked Yugi through their link once. He could do it again.  
  
Bakura had not noticed when Yugi and Kaiba disappeared. He thought the impromptu swimming lesson was one of the Pharaoh's little tricks, but when he recovered his breath the look on Yami's face was anything but playful.  
  
"Get up, Bakura. Pegasus has taken our friends. We must go after them, and quickly." Bakura shook the water from his long white hair. If Seto were nearby, it would surely have brought a dog joke or two. The yamis climbed onto Curse and were lifted into the clear sky.   
  
"I will trace Yugi through the power of the Millennium Puzzle. You keep an eye out for any sign of Pegasus." Yami guided Curse of Dragon east, following Yugi's trail.   
  
They had flown no more than ten minutes when Bakura noticed something strange. "Pharaoh, we are going the wrong way. I, too, am tracking our companions. My Millennium Ring tells me that Seto Kaiba in in the other direction."  
  
"Pegasus must have separated them, probably in an effort to confuse and delay any rescue attempt," Yami answered. This was not good. He did not want to divide his forces, but he would not abandon Yugi for Kaiba. "Summon one of your beasts. You find Kaiba; I will rescue Yugi. We cannot keep Yugi in the Shadow Realm much longer. When I find him, I am taking him directly back to the mortal realm. If you and Kaiba are not there, I will return to assist you."  
  
Bakura was curious to know why Yugi had to leave so quickly. Of course, with the mad Pegasus on the loose he could understand the Pharaoh's concern for his light. But something niggled at the back of Bakura's brain, a memory, a shadow of a thought that faded almost as soon as he acknowledged its presence.  
  
"Very well. I'll see you in the real world." He summoned the Petite Dragon and hopped onto its back. Bakura couldn't resist adding, "Last one home is a rotting egg!"   
  
Yami pointedly looked as his Curse of Dragon, then raised a haughty eyebrow at Bakura's cute little dragon. Bakura flushed and stated hotly, "It's not mine. It's Ryou's!"  
  
"Good luck, tomb robber. I will see you soon." The yamis parted ways.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Seto didn't want to wake up. If he did, then the fantasy of cradling Yugi in his arms, of burying his face in vanilla-scented hair, would disappear. He would wake up alone. Again. The pain in his head wouldn't allow him to remain in dreamland, so Seto opened his eyes. And thought he was still dreaming.  
  
He was holding Yugi; his body was curled protectively around the smaller boy, and Yugi's hair did smell like vanilla.   
  
Seto lifted his head and took in their surroundings. It wasn't much. They were laying on a skinny mattress in a cell with very little light. It seemed late, very late. He could hear the sounds of guards on the other side of the door. The metal covering the barred window in the middle of the door was opened from the outside. A pair of glowing red eyes peered in at the captives. For a moment, Seto thought it might be Yami. That hope was dashed at the malevolence in the eyes. Seto cuddled Yugi closer. His tightened grip woke the younger boy.  
  
Before either could speak, the cell door was thrown open. An Armed Ninja and several Skull Servants burst in. Seto stood on unsteady legs, prepared to defend Yugi. He needn't have worried. It wasn't Yugi they were after.   
  
Kaiba could still hear Yugi calling after him as they dragged him through the dim corridors. He was still weak, too weak to put up much of a fight. His captors were silent as they pushed and pulled him through the castle. He used some of his best insults, but they drew no response. Maybe they were too stupid to understand his put-downs.  
  
They arrived at what was once a formal dining hall. Worn tapestries and faded murals adorned the walls. They depicted scenes of torture in all its grotesque forms. Thank God Yugi didn't have to see this. They would have given the little one nightmares for a month. Seto was not bothered. He had survived his share of torture in the orphanage.  
  
He was strapped into one of the sturdy oak chairs at one end of the massive table. Pegasus was at the other end, sipping from a wineglass. The guards bowed to their master and left the two alone.  
  
"Welcome to my new home, Kaiba-boy," said Pegasus in his strange cadence. "Actually, it's not exactly new, and it won't be home for much longer," Pegasus placed his glass on the table and glided to his captive. "Let me tell you what's going to happen next."   
  
Pegasus stepped behind Kaiba and took the brunette's hair in a painful grip. "You will have a front row seat to a great becoming. The Shadow Realm is home to more than just duel monsters. It is home to the most powerful force in this or any dimension. And now it wants to relocate to your world."  
  
"Sorry, but my realtor is on vacation. Try back next week."  
  
Pegasus merely chuckled and released the boy's hair. "Always good for a laugh, eh Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus grasped Kaiba's chin and forced his head back at a painful angle. "You won't be laughing when I tell you what the 'Other' has in store for little Yugi."  
  
************************************************************************************************* 


	15. Chapter 15

First, a huge thank you goes out to Prongsy for beta-ing this chapter for me. (Sorry I made you blush!!!) By the way, check out her story "Reflection" at either site. She's got something cooking there.  
  
Now for a few shout-outs:  
  
Icz: I want him to suffer for a little bit. Great hurt/comfort for when he gets back to Ryou.  
  
Madyamisam: I always look forward to getting a review from you. They are so funny!!!! Thanks for reading.  
  
ilpalazzo: Thank you! I don't know the Vampire Hunter D fandom, so I can't comment on your poem. Do you have any Yugioh stuff out there not on Mediaminer?  
  
Jadesaber: Thanks, those battle scenes are tough to write. It's in my head, but it takes a while to get it on screen in some semblance of order. Also (this is for Jadesaber only, so all you other folks don't read this), you are right, but the only ones who know about it are Yami and Peggy. That little tidbit will make itself known in upcoming chapters. I love Yami to bits, but he is fun to torture.  
  
lily22: I hereby nominate you for the "Most Prolific Reviewer" award! I love it!!! Yeah!!! You can't believe how big my smile was when I saw your reviews. Thank you! Lets see…Yugi was killed ("Damp, but not dead" for all you Sentinel Jim/Blair fans) by a blow to the head when he tripped and fell into the door. Pegasus administered CPR and saved him. When Dark Magician wakes up I will let him give the gory details.  
  
To everyone else, dragon, Black-Magic-Spellbinder, Towairaito Zoon, SuperCat, and Cerelia Ash, thank you for your reviews. I am thrilled whenever a new one comes in.  
  
Same disclaimers as before.  
  
Please, please, please heed the warnings on this chapter. I was a little uncomfortable in writing in, and reading it is a little hard as well. I would appreciate any feedback you would like to give. Thanks all!  
  
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!!!!!   
  
Terrible things here. I am rating this chapter a STRONG R for discussion of non-consensual sex!!!!! Basically, it is Pegasus telling Kaiba what the other is going to do to Yugi. If you are underage in your area or if you are uncomfortable with the subject matter, scroll past the first paragraphs and look for the asterisks (*******) to return to the PG-13 portion. WARNING!!!!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Virus - Part 19  
  
  
Kaiba froze. Yugi!   
  
Pegasus saw through his mask. "You care about him, don't you?" Kaiba declined to reply. "No matter. There won't be anything left of our dear little duelist when the Other finishes with him. Shall I tell you?"  
  
Pegasus returned to his end of the table to retrieve his drink, then sat in the chair on Kaiba's right. He began his tale:  
  
"At moonrise tomorrow night, Yugi will be taken to a special chamber where he will be bathed and perfumed. He'll then be moved to an adjoining chamber where I will personally anoint that delicate body with special oils…inside and out." Kaiba shuddered but stared straight ahead, refusing to meet Pegasus' gaze. The one-eyed man smirked.  
  
"I will take Yugi into a third chamber. There, he will be chained to a stone altar. Nude, of course, except for a blindfold." He took a sip of wine before continuing. "When full darkness encompasses the Keep, the Other will appear and claim him."  
  
Pegasus stood and moved behind Kaiba. He put his hands on the boy's naked shoulders, then leaned forward, running his hands down Kaiba's arms. He closed his eye and whispered the ritual in Kaiba's ear.  
  
"The Other will lay it's bulk on top of Yugi's body. He will be unable to move of his own accord. It will spread his legs wide, place it's penis at the boy's virgin opening, and shove itself deep inside Yugi's body. When it's all the way in, the blindfold will be ripped away. The Other's physical form is so hideous it will drive Yugi instantly insane.   
  
"The Other will pound into Yugi's tender body like a rutting beast. The Other is quite large; he'll split the young one's little hole and use the blood as extra lubricant. It will use its power to arouse the child, forcing Yugi to enjoy his own rape. He will experience the greatest pleasure and the greatest degradation imaginable. It will spill its corrupt seed inside and force Yugi to orgasm. When he does, it will rip out and devour Yugi's still beating heart." Pegasus suddenly growled and bit Kaiba savagely on the neck, drawing blood.  
  
Licking his lips, he sat down again and sipped from his glass. "It's called the Dark Soul Ritual. If the sacrifice is innocent, and let's face it they don't come more innocent than our little Yugi-boy, his insanity, defilement, and death will transfer his powerful soul energy to the Other. It will then use this energy in combination with its own to punch a hole into your dimension. As a reward for my assistance, I will be released from the Shadow Realm and granted anything I want."  
  
Kaiba finally spoke up, but his voice trembled. "Stealing souls is one thing; you eventually gave them back. I never imagined you could be this evil. Your soul is like your eye socket. Disgustingly empty. You truly are a monster."  
  
Pegasus controlled his urge to strike out at Kaiba. He needed the young CEO alive for his plan to work. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Guards!" The guards returned at their master's call. "Take him back to his cell." As Kaiba was released from his chair and escorted from the room, he heard Pegasus call after him, "Think about what's going to happen, Kaiba-boy. We'll talk later."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yami was frantic with worry. His aibou was out there, all alone, without even Kaiba to protect him. Yami's guilt was strong. //I am the worst yami in the history of yamis. Was the Dark Magician right? Was he really hurting Yugi more than he was helping?// The thought pained his heart. Maybe his little Yugi would be better off without him. It was probably for the best that Yugi was in love with Kaiba now, love potion or no love potion.   
  
//Snap out of it, Yami. If the Ancient One doesn't know Yugi is here by now, it will soon. There is a full moon tomorrow night. It would be the perfect time for a Dark Soul Ritual. Yami was certain Pegasus knew nothing about it. How could he? That was knowledge only yami's possessed. He had surely kidnapped Yugi in an attempt to blackmail his friends into returning Pegasus to the mortal world.//  
  
Yami's millennium item told him that he was close to his hikari's. The sky was empty except for Yami, and the ground was nothing but sand. Could Pegasus have a hideout beneath the dunes? A glint of gold caught Yami's eyes and he turned the dragon towards the small object. As he drew nearer, Yami's heart clenched. He could see that it was the Millennium Puzzle, abandoned in the desert. Was his little light's body buried beside it?  
  
Yami jumped from Curse of Dragon when he was closer to the ground. He slogged through the sand and dropped to his knees next to the Puzzle. He could breathe again when he saw no bodies nearby. He picked up the twin to his own necklace and noticed a scroll attached to the chain. With trembling hands, Yami opened the scroll and read the message neatly inscribed in ancient Egyptian. It was difficult to read in the fading sunlight, but he managed. His face paled and his eyes grew round. Yami leapt onto his monster's back and urged the beast's best speed. He had to reach Yami Bakura in time!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Seto could hear Yugi calling for him long before he saw the cell door. The guards ordered Yugi to back away, then opened the cell and tossed Kaiba in. Yugi ran up to Seto and hugged him. A little surprised, Seto returned the hug. He bent slightly and bowed his neck; he kissed the top of Yugi's head.  
  
"I'm all right, Yugi. Pegasus just wanted to have a little chat."  
  
Yugi hugged him tighter and replied, "I was so worried. They dragged you out of here, and your wound was still bleeding. I thought Pegasus was going to kill you."  
  
//It's not me Pegasus wants to kill.// Seto pulled back from the embrace and looked into his love's innocent eyes. He cupped Yugi's face in his hands, and his lips arranged themselves into an unaccustomed smile. He brushed his thumbs along Yugi's cheeks and marveled again at the softness.  
  
Yugi noticed the blood on Seto's neck. "What happened? Did a monster attack you?"  
  
Seto noted the direction of Yugi's gaze and remembered Pegasus' bite. "Yes, Yugi. A vicious monster. But don't worry. I won't let him have you."   
  
Seto was a genius. This was a well known fact. He prided himself on his ability to think rationally and act quickly. He never let emotion get in the way of what needed doing. He had hurt Yugi terribly when he forced Yugi to back down at Pegasus' castle in the Duelist Kingdom. He was indebted to Mai Valentine for giving Yugi the star chips necessary to enter the castle.   
  
Now he was about to hurt Yugi again, but there would be no Mai around to save the little angel this time. Seto would do what he had to do. Seto would rape Yugi Mutuo.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
leev: Well? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller? 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: Blah-blah-blah-blah. It's Part 20 already; I think you know the drill.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 20  
  
Bakura had been the most famous and prolific thief and tomb robber in all of Egypt. His fame stemmed not only from the number of valuable items he successfully pilfered, but also from his uncanny ability to sense when a trap had been laid for him. Here in the Shadow Realm his 'Spidey-sense,' as Ryou would put it, was tingling like crazy.  
  
This was wrong. This was just plain wrong, wrong, wrong. He had landed the Petit Dragon some distance away and had sneaked towards this depressing pile of rocks. His Millennium Ring told him that Seto Kaiba was in there. Bakura felt there was something more. There was something about this place. His cursed memory refused to give him the reason behind his fear. Something happened here a long time ago. Something about Bakura, and another man, and something else. Something evil.  
  
As he crept closer, the name of the rock pile came floating up from the well of his mind: Forbidden Keep. Bakura's breathing picked up and his heart beat painfully in his chest.   
  
~ Flashback~  
  
A white-haired boy quaked in fear and pain. He was laying naked on a cold slab of stone. Rivulets of blood wound their way down his arms: the shackles had bitten deeply into his tender skin. A sound reached his ears, but the blindfold did not allow him to see what was making the noise. He had the sense of an enormous presence next to him. A repulsive odor clogged his nose.  
  
He felt something stroke his chest, and he strained his muscles to their utmost, trying to escape that touch. An eardrum shattering shriek of blackest rage nearly deafened him. The presence at his side retreated, taking it's stink with it.  
  
The boy was relived. Maybe that other man, the one who lured him here and did …things…to him, would let him go now. He felt a terrible need to scrub the slimy trail of mucus from his skin. He felt dirty.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Oh, by Ra! No!" Bakura had just remembered the first attempt at a Dark Soul Ritual. He had been the intended sacrifice! The other man, the one with the long silver hair, reminded him of a certain one-eyed hippie he had banished to the Shadow Realm not long ago. Bakura could not remember the other man's name, but he recalled the title he was bestowed when the Pharaoh punished him.   
  
"Chikan." Bakura understood now. Pegasus had a yami. A yami who knew about the ancient power lurking in the Shadow Realm. Well, that would certainly explain why the Pharaoh's hikari was taken. He was the new sacrifice. The last ritual could not be consummated because Bakura's innocence had been shattered by the child predator.   
  
Bakura had no love for the Pharaoh's pride and joy, but he would not allow a child, any child, to be hurt that way. Especially when such a ritual would jeopardize his own chances of controlling all of the millennium items. Now Chikan was back. That evil man had f*cked up his life. Pay back is such a bitch. The yami's coffee-colored eyes positively glowed with delicious visions of torture and mutilation. He couldn't wait.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Seto settled Yugi on the thin mattress and sat beside him. No food was given to the prisoners, but water was provided when asked. "At least we wouldn't die of dehydration," thought Seto.  
  
He was having an argument with himself. One on side was the passionate Seto, the person he always wanted to be but duty and responsibility prevented him from becoming. On the other side was the emotionless Seto, the one who had become CEO of the world's most influential multi-national company. That was the side that was coldly telling him to take Yugi. Now.  
  
//Why? We can just wait. Yami will try to rescue Yugi. We'll just wait for him.//  
  
/You can't wait. You don't know where we are or how long it will take the yamis to find us. It could take days and that is simply time Yugi doesn't have. Take him now. The longer you put it off the harder it will be to do it./  
  
//I don't think I can. I-I love him so much. I can't bear the thought of hurting him.//  
  
/But you can bear the thought of allowing him to be tortured, raped, and murdered? And what about the rest of the world? If this "Other" thing escapes the Shadow Realm, what about all of the thousands, millions, of people who will share his fate? Don't be weak./  
  
//What if I seduced him? Made love to him, not rape? He wouldn't be a virgin any more.//  
  
/Weren't you listening? It's not virginity that counts, it's innocence. Yugi is the kind of person who could have a thousand lovers, but if he gave himself to each of them with love in his heart he wouldn't be a virgin, but he would still be innocent. There is a difference. And that is why you have to hurt him when you take him./  
  
Seto's argument continued for only a few more moments. He really didn't have a choice. If he raped Yugi in as brutal a manner as possible, it would strip the boy of his innocence and Pegasus would not be able to offer him as a sacrifice. Of course, Yami would absolutely destroy him when he found out. But if he didn't do it, Yugi would be the doorway to the destruction of an entire world. No choice. He took a deep breath and began his assault.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
//Will you please tell me what the hell you think you're doing? I didn't say anything when you dragged Kaiba back here because I thought you were going to use him to keep the little one in line. Now you're talking to him, telling him our plans. What are you up to Max?//  
  
"Stop calling me that. I am Maximilian, Pegasus, or Mr. Pegasus, whichever you prefer. I will even allow the ridiculous 'aibou' or 'hikari,' but I am not 'Max.'"  
  
//Fine. I'll take 'Max.' I like the sound of it. Yami Max. Much better than Chikan.//  
  
Pegasus snorted into his wine glass, nearly choking on the fragrant beverage. His experience with the Millennium Eye had taught him not only how to probe the minds of others, but how to shield his own thoughts from invasion. Without the Eye, his yami was unable to read any thoughts not specifically directed at him. That was Pegasus' advantage. That was what would get him out of this mess with his new obsession by his side. Everything was going according to plan, as if it had been scripted. Now, if only Pharaoh Yami would play his part.   
  
"Let's go check on our guests, shall we? I think it's time to have another talk with Kaiba-boy."  
  
//I wish you would tell me what you are planning for that one, Pegasus. Don't do anything that will jeopardize the plan.//  
  
"Don't worry about me, Chikan. I intend to follow through with the plan. I am betting everything on it working to perfection. Absolutely everything."  
  
Pegasus made his way to the dungeons, looking neither left nor right. His attention was focused on the lone locked cell at the end of the corridor. The corridor itself was empty of guards. There was no way out for those two, so what was the point of actually standing in front of the cell? As he neared the end of the corridor, he heard a strange sound. It was coming from his captives cell; was that crying?  
  
Pegasus flicked open the shutter over the small window and gasped at the sight within. Seto Kaiba was kneeling behind little Yugi Motuo. Yugi was sprawled face down on the flimsy bedding, pinned in place by one of Kaiba's strong hands. His robes had been ripped off his body and lay in shreds around him. The sounds Pegasus had heard were Yugi's cries, pleading with Kaiba to stop, just please stop.  
  
Kaiba had placed his knees between Yugi's legs and was pressing outward, spreading the young man's thighs, granting him access. His free hand reached for his belt.  
  
//Stop him! Stop him before the sacrifice is ruined again!//  
  
Pegasus called for the guards, unlocked and flung open the cell door. In a strange role reversal, it was now Pegasus who tackled Seto from behind, rolling him off of Yugi's body. The guards arrived and beat Kaiba into submission.  
  
Yugi was in shock, with rivers of tears flowing from his wide, wide eyes. Pegasus approached the boy slowly, stripping off his red smoking jacket. Cooing words of comfort, he gently placed Yugi in the jacket and tied it in front, hiding Yugi's nakedness. He kept his body between Yugi and the sight of his guards working over the other boy.  
  
"Don't kill him. Take him back to the dining hall. Notify me when he awakes." Pegasus picked up Yugi, who wrapped his arms and legs around his newfound protector. Startled for a moment, but immeasurably pleased, Pegasus carried the teenager to his private chambers, and tucked him into the large canopied bed.  
  
"You may sleep here tonight. You will be safe with me, Little One. I will allow no one to harm you again."   
  
As Yugi drifted to sleep, traumatized from his experience in the cell with Seto, he recalled hearing those same words before. He felt no safer now than he did then.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Whew! I was quite pleased with everyone's reactions to the last chapter. Horribly graphic, but necessary to the story. Lots of stuff going on here, ne? I would love to hear your opinions.  
  
A special kudo to Madyamisam, who inspired the "one-eyed hippie" comment. Check out her stories and also the funny, funny reviews she leaves me. They are such a hoot! And Sam? I hope this helps your Yugi muse overcome the graphic chapter induced trauma. 'Cause I really like "My Fair Yami."  
  
Ms. Prongs: I really am sorry about that. I should have given you more warning before springing that stuff on you. A thousand and one gomens!  
  
pikazoom: Yep! My little Yugi-chan is a grade-A number one Trouble Magnet!  
  
Jadesaber: Sorry! I must not have written that part well. Pegasus doesn't want anybody to touch Yugi. That would ruin the 'offering.' And Seto doesn't really want to rape Yugi, he just wants to save his life. I hope this chapter cleared that little bit up.  
  
Icz: I don't know what La Blue Girl and Legend of the Overfiend is (are?) but I have been watching a lot of "The Price Is Right" lately. Could that be it? And I think Seto's spork was confiscated by airport security. Oh, and fear not. My crystal ball sees many a can of whoop ass being opened by the yamis.  
  
Towairaito Zoon: In my world, everybody's getting some. Somewhere. Except for Yugi. For now. I love short sentences.   
  
lily22: Like I said to pikazoom, Yugi is a trouble magnet. I know Yugi looks like everybody's victim here, but I know he's a tough little dude. I expect him to get his sh*t together any second now.  
  
  
Ta-ta for now! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and no money is made from this.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 21  
  
Yami was sweating in the chill night air. He was closing in on Bakura, but he was also closing in on the evil place, the Forbidden Keep. He had to get to Bakura before the other yami attacked the castle. It was Yugi's only chance at freedom.   
  
He had accustomed his sight to the darkness and so had no trouble distinguishing Bakura's white hair shining like a beacon in the moonlight. He was hunkered down behind a mound of earth supporting a broken wall. Yami landed Curse and replaced him in the deck. He crept quietly towards the other yami and took his place beside Bakura. They did not look one another in the eye; they both stared at the Keep.  
  
"Let me guess. Pegasus sent you on a wild camel chase."  
  
"Yes, but he left a message for me to find. The message concerns Kaiba," Yami paused for a moment, "and you."  
  
Bakura looked surprised. "Me? Pegasus and I met only briefly, although to him it must have seemed an eternity." Bakura couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of ripping the Millennium Eye from its bearer. The man had scream so deliciously.  
  
"So? What is the message?"  
  
Yami was a little disconcerted. Bakura was acting in a very calm and rational manner. In other words, something was wrong. Rather than answer Bakura's question, he asked one of his own. "Do you recall this place?"  
  
Bakura stiffened a bit beside him, then turned and sat with his back to the Keep. He stared at Yami then dropped his head back against the cool stones and closed his eyes. He allowed his memories to surface. He told Yami about the first attempt at the ritual and why it was not completed.  
  
"I don't know what that creature was, but it's still here, and it's still a threat. Not only to your light, but to us all." Bakura opened his eyes and gazed intently at Yami as he asked, "Did you know it was here? Did you know and fail to warn me? DID YOU KNOW?!?"  
  
Yami shushed Bakura, but could not meet his gaze. "You did know. And still you said nothing." Bakura snorted and turned away. "What would your precious little aibou think of you now? Your cowardly actions have cost him everything. Even if we can rescue him, he'll never love you now."  
  
Yami's red-eyed stare, shimmering with unshed tears, bore through Bakura's back. "Will you still help me?"  
  
Bakura gave a brief nod. "For your aibou, because as irritating as he is he does not deserve such defilement. For Ryou for the same reason. But mostly for myself. When I was released from the altar the accursed chikan kept me as his personal bed-toy for nearly a month. I managed to kill some of the guards and escape. I intend to wreak such vengeance as has never been seen before."   
  
Yami could only nod and accept Bakura's words. A fierce glower was etched on the other yami's face. It was accompanied by eyes filled with intense hatred, and not a little fear. Yami was afraid of what Bakura would do when he read the message from Pegasus. Yami brought out the scroll and handed it to Bakura. Bakura unfurled the parchment and began to read.  
  
Yami was prepared and swiftly placed his hands over Bakura's mouth, stifling the shout of, "NO F*CKING WAY!"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Seto hurt. He hurt all over. His back hurt, his stomach, arms, and legs hurt. Even his eyelashes hurt. Basically, he felt like shit. He moaned and tried to move, but he found that his arms and legs were restrained. A strap had also been placed around his chest and neck to ensure he remained still. A splash of water in his face made him sputter, and he opened his eyes.  
  
Pegasus. Would that man never leave him in peace? He'd sure like to leave the smug bastard in pieces. Seto's brain slowly came back on line. He remembered what he had tried to do in the cell. Oh God! What day was it? Was he too late? Seto lurched against the ropes.  
  
"Oh, please. Give it up, Kaiba-boy. You'll never escape. By the way, your puny attempt at stopping the Dark Soul Ritual was a complete and utter failure. Little Yugi is sleeping snugly in MY bed as we speak. In a little over twenty hours, the ritual will begin."   
  
Seto relaxed in the chair. He wasn't too late, then. There was still a chance he could save Yugi. But how?  
  
"I imagine you're trying to figure out a way to save Yugi-boy," Pegasus trilled. He saw the look on Seto's face and said, "Don't worry. Without my Millennium Eye I cannot read your mind. It's just that you are so pathetically predictable."   
  
Pegasus took the chair next to Seto again. "As I was saying, in a little over twenty hours the ritual will begin. Yugi will die in the most horrific manner possible. Unless…"  
  
Seto jumped at the bait. "Unless? Unless what?"  
  
Pegasus smiled. "The only reason I'm going along with this whole ritual thing is to escape from the Shadow Realm. If I had my Millennium Eye, well, I wouldn't need to sacrifice anyone, now would I Kaiba-boy?"  
  
Seto was stunned. This could actually happen. Yami Bakura had the Millennium Eye with him, right here in the Shadow Realm. He only had to convince him to give it to Pegasus, and they would all be free. Yugi would be safe.  
  
"You've got it. Untie me, and I'll find Bakura. Then I'll give you the Eye once Yugi is free."  
  
"Now that does sound pleasant for everyone. However.."  
  
"I knew there would have to be a catch, " Seto grumbled. How stupid could he be? Of course Pegasus wouldn't do things the easy way.  
  
"Once I am out of the Shadow Realm, what then? I'm certain Industrial Illusions has been sold, and my own personal fortune has been frittered away. I will have nothing."  
  
Seto looked at him incredulously. "You want money? All this just for money?"  
  
"Not just money, Seto Kaiba," Pegasus drawled. "Your money. I know I can't control Kaiba Corp without you or little Mokuba as a figurehead. But I can gain control of your money. I want it all. The cash, the stocks, the bonds, everything."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that? I'm stuck here without one of the yamis to return me to the real world. And if they did, I can't get that stuff together in the time Yugi has left. It's impossible!"  
  
"You may be right. I suppose I'll have to settle for a little less cash, but I still want the stocks. You and Mokuba control ninety percent of Kaiba Corp stock. You will sell me forty-four percent of those stocks for the total sum of one dollar. Then I will have a steady income, and you and your little brother will still have controlling interest in the company" Pegasus reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled bill.   
  
"Once I have the Millennium Eye, all the current cash balances from your accounts, and after I convert all the stock certificates to cold hard cash, I will release Yugi. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Deal," Seto answered gritting his teeth. He would do anything for Yugi. And it's not like Pegasus was sending him and Mokuba to the poor house or anything. The dueling disks were about to be released. They would bring in billions. It would be a little tough to explain to the financial oversight committee, but he could handle it. And he wouldn't just give up without a fight, either. Somehow, someway, he would get even with Pegasus. The only thing that mattered right now was getting Yugi out of here before sunset. "Now turn me loose so I can get to work. We don't have much time."  
  
"Sorry, Kaiba-boy, but you're not going anywhere."   
  
"What?! Then how do you expect to get your hands on my money?"  
  
Pegasus' wicked smile unnerved the brunette.  
  
Outside the dining hall, the guards could clearly hear the shout of "NO F*CKING WAY!"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yami removed his hand from Bakura's mouth. Bakura hissed, "No f*cking way, Pharaoh! I am not giving that baka my Millennium Eye." His wicked brown eyes narrowed accusingly, "You wanted this all along, didn't you? You couldn't stand the thought of me having two millennium items, of me having more power than the all-mighty Pharaoh! How did you do it? How did you maneuver us all so masterfully? At home, you had Kaiba's pet dog ask me for the Eye. When that didn't work you had to come up with a new plan. No! Find another way!"  
  
"There is no other way, tomb robber. Pegasus' message is quite clear. He wants the Millennium Eye in order to escape the Shadow Realm. If we don't give it to him, he will give Yugi to the Other and escape anyway.  
  
"I cannot force you to give him the Eye, Bakura, but you must consider the consequences of allowing the Other into the mortal realm. Yugi will suffer the fate you so narrowly escaped millennia ago; Pegasus will seek vengeance against you by hunting down Ryou with the Other's assistance. You know that to be true. When your hikari is dead, Pegasus will take back the Eye, and he will have the Ring as well. Is one millennium item truly worth that?" Yami could see his argument was slowly winning over the angry white-haired yami.   
  
He had one more ace up his sleeve. "Besides, don't let it go to your head or anything, but aren't you the greatest thief Egypt has ever produced? If you give Pegasus the Millennium Eye, you can just steal it back again. Right?"  
  
Bakura barked with laughter. "I am the greatest of thieves. You're right, Pharaoh." He grabbed Yami by the neck buckle and dragged their faces within centimeters. "Tell no one I said you were right." He released Yami, then pulled him close again. "Don't let it go to your head or anything."   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Reviews? Thanks! 


	18. Chapter 18

Same bat time. Same bat channel. Same disclaimers apply.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 22  
  
An hour and lots of profanity later, Seto agreed to Pegasus' demands. Ink and parchment were set before him, and one arm was freed so the letter could be written.  
  
"I want to see Yugi. I need to see that he is really OK."  
  
"It's your funeral, Kaiba-boy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the last time Yugi saw you, you nearly succeeded in raping him. And the poor little thing doesn't even know why." Pegasus drew closer to Seto and warned, "Don't try anything like that again. If you do, the deal's off, and I will force you to watch the entire ritual. I will then send your insane shell to the mortal realm and have you kill your own brother. Do we have an understanding, hmm?"  
  
Seto flinched at Pegasus' words and the pictures they dredged up. "I understand." Pegasus ordered the guards to escort Seto to Yugi's bedside.   
  
When the hall doors closed behind them, he finally answered his yami, who had been screaming at him the entire time.  
  
"I can't understand a word you're saying when you scream at me. If you want to hold a civilized conversation, lower your tone." Pegasus could feel the anger pouring from his yami, but the spirit of the Millennium Eye calmed itself before speaking again.  
  
//You're ruining everything! No millennium item and no amount of money are worth the agony the Other will put us through if it doesn't get it's sacrifice. Forget it! Kill Seto Kaiba now!//  
  
"Not until I get what I want. Stop worrying, Chikan. It will all work out for the best, you'll see. I'll have my Millennium Eye and billions in the bank, and the Other will have its offering. Truuust me."  
  
//Not until you tell me exactly what you are planning. I am the one with the mental connection to the Other. I need to know.// Pegasus revealed his plot to his yami. Chikan was speechless. It was truly a brilliant plan; his hikari was a genius. He fairly wriggled with glee in his soul room. He could hardly wait.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi's dreams were plagued by nightmare visions of Seto chasing him through the halls of a crumbling castle. Yugi tried every door to escape the endless corridor. Some were locked; some were not. The doors that did open revealed their own demons: the Dark Magician reaching for him, Pegasus staring at him with that weird look in his eyes, Bakura trying to steal his puzzle, or Yami turning away from him in disgust. Dream-Seto nearly caught him before he managed to awake.  
  
It was still dark outside, but the sky was slowly lightening from midnight black to morning gray. He could see a nearly full moon still hanging outside the window. Yugi sat up in the comfortable bed and looked down in surprise. He was wrapped snugly in a warm red robe. Or was it a jacket? Whatever it was, it fell past his knees when he stood.  
  
Quietly, Yugi made his way to the huge door. The doorknob was actually even with his head. Yugi reached up and turned the knob. It was locked. He pressed his ear to the wood and listened closely. Yes, someone, actually it sounded like several someones, were coming towards the room. Yugi looked around, desperately seeking a place to hide. His eyes lit on something. /Yes, that will do nicely./  
  
Arguing voices preceded the sounds of a key being forced into the lock and turned. The lock squealed with ancient rust, but gave to the key holder. The door was opened, and Seto Kaiba was thrust into the room. Before he could spring to his feet, turn, and pounce on his jailers, the door slammed shut; he heard the key turn in the lock once again.  
  
Seto, still naked from the waist up, shivered in the slightly chill air. He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his biceps briskly, trying to generate warmth. There had been a fire in the fireplace, but it had gone out during the night. He was unable to find a poker, so he settled for stirring the embers with the fireplace shovel. A small flame crackled fiercely; he added a few logs and soon the fire was blazing warm and bright.  
  
The firelight allowed Seto to see the form snuggled in the middle of the large bed. His breath caught in his throat. If they weren't both in mortal danger, he could almost pretend they were on their honeymoon. His young husband, tired after numerous bouts of lovemaking, was now sleeping peacefully in their marriage bed.   
  
Seto smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed. The little lump didn't stir. Seto wasn't afraid. He knew that Pegasus would not have harmed Yugi last night, not if he was serious about keeping him pure for the offering. Yugi was probably just very exhausted after a day of hell. He reached out to pull the blankets covering from the small bundle. He could only gape in surprise at the wad of pillows that were revealed. Where was Yugi?  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!!" Seto's lightning fast reflexes were the only things that saved him from a serious head injury as a nearly naked wee warrior leapt from his hiding place at the top of the canopied bed and attempted to bludgeon him with a steel poker.  
  
/So that's where the poker went./ Seto couldn't help but wonder at the thoughts running through his head as he again evaded Yugi's all out attack. /Every time I think I have seen Yugi at his most beautiful, he surprises me./ Seto was taking Yugi's attacks seriously and kept out of the way, but he still stared with desire at the burning eyes, flushed cheeks, and pursed lips of his assailant.  
  
Yugi was tiring quickly. The poker was no lightweight weapon, and Seto was fast for such a big guy. Yugi paused in his show of aggression to gasp for breath. He kept the poker in front of him; his small fists gripping it with determination.  
  
"Y-you stay away from me! When Yami gets here, he'll make you sorry you ever touched me!"  
  
Seto grimaced and replied, "I'm already sorry."  
  
Yugi cocked his head sideways and blinked cutely. "Sorry? You're sorry? Somehow that doesn't make me feel better about attempted rape!" Yugi struck again, and again Seto was quicker. Seeing his opportunity, Seto managed to grab the poker from Yugi. He tossed it aside and turned back to find the little fighter rushing towards him. Yugi's head was down, and his momentum carried him straight through Seto's defenses…and straight into an extremely sensitive portion of the brunette's anatomy.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Where is that baka? The scroll said to meet him at daybreak. Well, it's daybreak, and no baka. He needs to learn respect for his elders."  
  
Yami tried to shut out Bakura's grumbling about Pegasus. The scroll had directed them to meet at dawn, but the sky was only just starting to lighten. Bakura's nervousness transmitted itself through the constant flipping through the cards of his deck. Yami's nerves were soothed by stroking the Millennium Puzzle and imagining the moment when he would return it to his aibou.   
  
Yami closed his eyes and began to pray. /Gods of the Pharaohs, hear me. Your loyal servant begs your divine favor. I beseech you to spare my hikari. Grant me the strength and wisdom to save him from this desperate circumstance. If I have angered you, wreak your vengeance upon me. Do not punish my little light. He is innocent./  
  
Yami felt Bakura tense; he opened his eyes to see Pegasus, surrounded by numerous duel monsters, exit the castle and make their way towards the two yamis. The rescuers rose from their hiding spot and met the other group in front of the gates of the Keep. As they faced off, the sun peeped over the horizon. Bakura remained silent, but glared at Pegasus, wondering when the chikan yami inside would make itself known.  
  
Yami stared angrily at Pegasus as he said, "We are here. We are prepared to meet your demands. The Millennium Eye in exchange for Yugi. Bring him out now, along with Kaiba, and our business will be finished."   
  
"What, no 'Good morning' or 'How did you sleep'? How rude. But then I forgot, that's your nature. Your hikari is the one who is always so polite and, shall we say, tender?"  
  
Yami surged forward to strike at Pegasus, but he was restrained by Bakura. Bakura hissed in his ear, "Do not let him force your responses. We have a chance to get everyone out safely. Don't blow it."   
  
He released the angry Pharaoh and faced the silver-haired man. "Do not waste my time further. I know who you are. I know what you want with little Yugi. I know that you cannot touch him or the sacrifice will be ruined. Let's do this."  
  
Pegasus peered carefully at Bakura. His face twisted into a combination of lustful leer and enraged scowl. His voice came out in a menacing whisper. "You're right of course. I can't touch Yugi the way Kaiba and Yami want to touch him." Another lunge at Pegasus was stopped by Bakura. "My yami remembers you, little boy. He didn't realize then what affect 'playing' with you would have on the ritual. We won't make the same mistake." Pegasus gaze swept Bakura's body from head to toe. "You haven't changed so much that Chikan wouldn't be interested in renewing your acquaintance."  
  
This time, it was Yami's turn to hold back Bakura. All of Bakura's anger, humiliation, and shame over what had happened to him at the hands of Chikan were brought to the forefront. Slowly, he calmed himself and shrugged off Yami's confining hands. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he stepped back and allowed Yami to finalize the arrangements.  
  
"There are one or two niggling little details that must be taken care of before I surrender Yugi. I will allow you to hold the Eye until these demands have been satisfied." Pegasus handed Yami two letters. One was obviously from Pegasus; the other was in Kaiba's handwriting.  
  
Yami opened Pegasus' letter first, with Bakura reading over his shoulder. The yamis looked at one another in surprise, then opened Seto Kaiba's letter.   
  
Both yamis were thinking the same thing. /How did he convince Kaiba to consent to this? I knew he held strong feelings for Yugi, but to ask Mokuba to bring the cash and stocks to the Shadow Realm……/  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Duh-duh-dummmmm….*cues creepy suspense music* The plot thinnens.  
  
What do you think? Send me a review and let me know.  
  
There are still quite a few chapters left in this story. Too many, really, to answer all the questions that have come up. You know what this means, don't you? Sequel!!!!!!  
  
I expect to wrap up "Virus" within the next week. Please keep those reviews coming, and if you have any suggestions or ideas, I am always happen to read and consider them. Thanks! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks everybody for the reviews! I love them so much.  
  
Silverdrake: Tee-hee. I have rendered you incapable of complete sentences. *bg* Yeah, Pegasus is a meanie. Big hint - he doesn't care for Chikan at all.  
  
Jadesaber: Just another feeble attempt at humor by yours truly. I heard it on that show "Moonlighting."   
  
Lily22: Kaiba is sly. He knows what he's doing, even if he doesn't know Pegasus ultimate master plan. His sneakiness will make itself known in the next chapter or two.  
  
Daftdaydream: Thank you! I really like Bakura. I know he is way OOC sometimes, but he and Ryou are so kawaii together I can't stand it.   
  
Cody Thomas: Sparkling manga girl eyes have little power over me! Hahahahah! (However, just the tiniest hint of bishonen - OMG! - types as fast as her fingers will allow)  
  
Madyamisam: Be my guest! I enjoyed that so much, I think I'll do it to Kaiba every chance I get!  
  
  
Disclaimers apply. On with the story.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 23  
  
Seto dropped like a rock. He couldn't think, much less try and stop Yugi from attacking him again. He clenched his eyes shut and lay in pain on the floor, waiting for a well-deserved beating. Instead of the expected poker to the forehead, he felt a caring hand wipe the brunette bangs from his brow. It stroked and patted his face as a timid voice asked, "Kaiba? Are you hurt?"  
  
Seto couldn't help but snort with laughter, which caused the owner of the gentle touch to scoot away from him. Yugi didn't stay away long. He slowly edged closer and helped Seto sit upright with his back to the bed. When Seto seemed steady, Yugi backed off and sat on the carpet a few feet away.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you. I just couldn't let you try to hurt me again."  
  
Seto looked over at the other boy. He was upset, but not exactly afraid. /He must not know about the ritual. Pegasus hasn't told him./ "It's all right Yugi. I earned it. Will you allow me to explain why I tried to…to…," he took a breath and charged ahead, "why I tried to rape you?"  
  
Yugi's eyes betrayed fear then, but he stayed in place and faced the one who had attacked him last night. "OK Kaiba. I'm listening. And it had better be good, or Yami will obliterate you, and I won't be able to stop him."  
  
/Damn. He's calling me 'Kaiba' again. I've lost his trust; I have to get it back./   
  
"Believe me kid, Yami is the least of my worries right now." Seto told Yugi everything about the Dark Soul Ritual, minus a few of the more disturbing aspects such as the complete brutality of the rape and the whole devouring of his beating heart part. Yugi's eyes grew rounder and rounder as the story unfolded.   
  
"So, when you tried to, uh, take me, you were really trying to help because then I wouldn't be a pure sacrifice anymore?"  
  
"That's about it."  
  
"That's about stupid."   
  
It was Seto's turn for rounded eyes. "Hey, I was trying to save your life, not to mention the entire world!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto, I didn't mean it to come out that way. I understand now, and I appreciate the thought, but you're forgetting something." Yugi moved closer and placed his small hand on Seto's bare shoulder. He smiled and said, "Yami will find me. He won't let me down; I know he'll find a way to save us."  
  
Seto shuddered. He couldn't believe it, but three things were perfectly clear. One: Yugi had utter confidence that his yami would get him out of this; the boy didn't even seem all that scared. Two: Yugi had called him Seto again. Three: Yugi had touched him. Sure, it was on the shoulder, but a touch was a touch, right? After his forceful actions of the previous evening, he didn't think Yugi would ever allow contact between them again.   
  
Yugi mistook Seto's shudder as a reaction to the cool morning breeze coming in through the window. THE WINDOW!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pegasus lifted an elegant eyebrow and gave the yamis a moment to look over the letters. /Look at them, Chikan. Poor confused souls. They have no idea what is in store for them./  
  
Chikan responded immediately. //We must play this very carefully. One false move, and we'll be stuck here with no sacrifice and no millennium item at all.//  
  
Pegasus sent his agreement through their link, then replaced his mental barriers. Yes, Chikan, I must play this carefully. So carefully that even you won't know what's happened until it is too late. Pegasus laughed quietly to himself, then returned his attention to Yami and Bakura.  
  
"As you can see, Seto Kaiba has directed his little brother to empty their bank accounts and sell me a large portion of Kaiba Corp stock. One of you will return and fetch the boy. I must have both of their signatures on the stock certificates; little Yugi can be the witness. Once I have those items, you will give me the Millennium Eye. Yugi and I will return to the mortal realm where I will set him loose. How and when you get back with the Kaiba brothers is none of my concern."  
  
Yami glared his hatred at Pegasus, his stare powered by the weight of generations of Egyptian Pharaohs. "We shall do as you ask, but what guarantee do we have that you will keep your end of the bargain?"  
  
"Why Yami, I'm shocked. You of all people should know I always keep my word. Remember the Duelist Kingdom? I could have destroyed those soul cards, the only things keeping the Kaiba brothers and Yugi's grandfather alive. But I didn't. I released them as I had promised." Pegasus/Chikan focused their one-eyed gaze on Bakura. "You, I am certain, remember what happened next."  
  
Bakura lowered his head slightly and returned Pegasus' stare. A slow grin split the white-haired yamis face and he chuckled evilly. "It is one of my favorite memories."  
  
Pegasus' face tightened and he responded, "Perhaps we will share some other memories…later." Bakura stopped laughing at the implied threat, but maintained eye contact with his vile opponent.  
  
"I will leave you to decide who will stay and who will go. I will return near sunset. If you are not here with Mokuba Kaiba, the Millennium Eye, and my money by that time, the Keep will be sealed and Yugi will be given to the Other." Pegasus turned away, then turned back and said, "That is, unless Seto Kaiba is successful in his next attempt to rape little Yugi." Pegasus left the two yamis standing at the gates and returned with his retinue of monsters inside the castle walls.  
  
Yami stood stock still. Kaiba had tried to rape his light? But why? He loves Yugi, just as I do. If he had raped Yugi…Yami fought back his anger and thought for a moment. If Kaiba had raped Yugi, then the little angel could not be sacrificed. He nodded to himself. Yes, what Kaiba had done was horrible, but with no other option available, he had done what he could to try and save Yugi's life. Yami would, of course, still beat the hell out of Kaiba for touching Yugi that way, but he could respect the logic of his rival's actions.  
  
"He seems very confident," Bakura mused.  
  
"Hmm. That may be something we can use against him. Now is the time for trust between us, tomb robber. I will not leave Yugi alone in the Shadow Realm. You must give me the Millennium Eye so that I can protect Kaiba while you go to retrieve Mokuba and the other items requested."  
  
Bakura was loathe to part with his hard won Millennium Eye, but it was the only way. If he kept it, then Kaiba would die before they could return. If Kaiba died, there was no guarantee that Mokuba would cooperate. He slowly removed the item from his pocket and even more slowly handed it over to the Pharaoh.   
  
Yami held his hand out, palm up. He knew this was difficult for Bakura; thieving was his life, and in his mind it was wrong to give back something once it had been rightfully stolen. Yami also knew that Bakura's strong feelings for his own hikari would force him to do everything in his power to protect Ryou. Eventually, the Eye was given into the Pharaoh's custody.  
  
Yami concentrated on the Eye, casting its protection over Kaiba. Now, it would be safe for Bakura to leave the Shadow Realm.   
  
"I am sorry you must give up such a precious item. I will find a way to repay you for your service."  
  
Bakura couldn't believe the Pharaoh's audacity, or was it just stupidity? He sounded like an idiot babbling on about service to your Pharaoh. Bah!   
  
"Must we go through this again, Pharaoh? I'm not doing this for you. I simply don't want the Other to access the mortal realm. Once Pegasus and his yami are back, I will dedicate myself to giving them a return trip. I will get back my Millennium Eye if it the last thing I do." Bakura walked away and in a flash of light, was gone.  
  
Yami turned away from the Keep and recalled Curse of Dragon. He hated leaving Yugi here with such great danger about, but he had to return to the Dark Citadel. He had a magician to revive.  
  
And so it was that neither Yami nor Bakura saw two people, one tall brunette and one small boy with tri-colored hair, make their way from a window ledge to the ground on a rope made of silken bed sheets.  
  
************************************************************************************************* 


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the lateness in updating. School work, and 'puter problems have conspired to put me behind. Here we go, with the same disclaimers as always:  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 24  
  
Bakura's sudden appearance in the Kaiba household was met with a surprised squawk. Understandable, considering that he appeared in a tub with Ryou in the middle of a bubble bath. Ignoring the water leaking into his shoes, the yami reached down and pulled his hikari to his feet.  
  
Bakura brushed Ryou's damp locks from his cheek and marveled again at his beautiful Ryou. He gave a leering grin and crushed their lips together. His arms encircled the naked boy; Ryou's arms pulling him closer as well rewarded his efforts. After a minute or two of kisses, slowly gentled, Bakura felt Ryou begin to shiver in his arms. He stepped back to allow Ryou room to step out. Bakura never had a chance as his foot slipped on a hidden bar of soap. He was knocked out cold.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Seto! Wait up!" Yugi was gasping for air. They were running from the Keep, but Yugi's shorter legs, and the fact that he wore no shoes, were holding him back. He could see Seto stop ahead of him and hold out his hand. The brunette didn't even appear to be winded. Sometimes Yugi really hated being short.  
  
"Come on. I want to put some serious distance between us and that pile of rocks before sunset," Seto said. When Yugi came even with him, he noticed that Yugi was limping. He looked down at the little one's feet and saw they were scraped on the tops. He also saw blood seeping up from between the toes.  
  
He pulled Yugi behind the cover a large shrub and sat down facing the shoeless boy. Gently he picked up one of Yugi's tender feet and daubed the blood off as best he could. He couldn't give Yugi his shoes; he needed to be able to fight or run with Yugi in his arms. Yugi certainly couldn't carry him. Then Seto had an idea. He quickly removed his shoes, then pulled off his thick argyle socks. He placed one on Yugi's swollen foot and pulled the sock up the small but sturdy leg. He then repeated the procedure with the other.  
  
"There. It won't help with the pain, but it's better than nothing."  
  
"They're great, thank you Seto." Yugi experimentally pointed and flexed his feet and toes in their new casings. He smiled a little - the socks came up nearly to his knees. He couldn't help a little giggle, but it turned into a gasp of pain as he stood on his cut and bruised feet.   
  
Seto reached over and steadied Yugi by placing an arm around his waist. Yugi rested his arm on Seto's shoulders and tested his walking ability. His limp was even more pronounced, now that he had time to think about the pain. Seto could only watch for a few moments before he scooped up Yugi and cradled him close to his chest.  
  
He said gruffly, "We'll move faster this way." Yugi smiled gratefully and snuggled closer, his arms circling Seto's bare neck and shoulders. Sometimes Yugi really liked being short. Seto smiled to himself and continued their trek towards the forest.   
  
The woods had seemed so far away when they had climbed from the castle window. They had expected to be chased down by Pegasus' monsters at any time, but so far they detected no pursuit. Closer and closer to the tree line they came. Their luck couldn't hold out. Just as the passed the first low hanging branches, there arose a hue and cry from the Forbidden Keep. Their escape had been discovered.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
All the way to the Dark Citadel, Yami prayed that Bakura and Mokuba would return in time. He was no match for the Other, not even with all the cards in his deck. There was only one duel monster that could fight the Other to a standstill, and that monster had been lost to him.  
  
He approached the Citadel and noticed that repairs needed due to yesterday's battle were nearly completed. Was it just yesterday? It seemed like weeks since this adventure had begun. He could only hope that it ended soon with his little light safe by his side. Please, Kaiba. Keep him safe.  
  
He landed in the courtyard and allowed Curse to roam the grounds. He entered the castle and made his way to the Magician's room. Inside he saw Siji seated by his beloved's bedside, stroking the purple hair and soft cheeks, letting his presence be felt. At Yami's entrance he rose and asked, "The Little Master?"  
  
Yami shook his head and said, "No. He is a prisoner in Pegasus' Forbidden Keep. I have come to awaken the Dark Magician and ask him to join us in a rescue attempt." Yami's face turned grim. "If he cannot be rescued by sunset, Pegasus will perform the Dark Soul Ritual and release the Other from the Shadow Realm."  
  
Siji gasped, as did the Mystical Elf who entered the room behind Yami. She went to the Magician's sleeping form, then turned to her Pharaoh. "Are you ready?" Yami nodded. Shala said, "He will be still be under the influence of the virus. He may not be willing to work with you."  
  
The Celtic Guardian smiled and handed Yami a duel monster card. "Perhaps this will help."   
  
Yami flipped over the card and saw that it was the Change of Heart. "This is Bakura's! How did you get it from him?"  
  
Siji explained about his previous encounter with the other yami. He had kept the card, intending to return it to its owner. "I think it will serve us better in this case. If we are to rescue Yugi, we need you and the Dark Magician to work together as before. You can return it to Bakura when Yugi is safe."  
  
Yami was relieved. He had not figured out how to change the Dark Magician back to his loyal self. He was hoping the spell caster would help out of his love for Yugi. Now he would have his old friend back. The Magician couldn't stand against the Other, but he, with the help of the other monsters in Yami's deck, could certainly defeat any monster Pegasus could call forth. Yami nodded to Shala, and the Elf chanted her awakening spell.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
There was cold fury in Pegasus gaze as his eyes swept the empty bedroom. He noted the disheveled bed, the poker carelessly tossed on the carpet, and the knotted end of his best sheets wrapped securely around the edge of the bed. The remainder of the sheets, along with two drapes and the comforter, were dangling down the side of the Forbidden Keep.   
  
He could hear his pathetic horde of duel monsters scurrying around the castle, trying to pick up their trail. They wouldn't be difficult to find; they didn't have much of a head start. Already one of his monsters reported seeing Kaiba and the boy near the edge of the forest. It also reported spatters of blood. Pegasus believed they must be Yugi's because the boy had no shoes. The rocks around the Keep must have torn into his tender soles.  
  
Pegasus directed all of the remaining monsters to continue the pursuit. They would not be allowed to return until the runaways were returned. If the Other found them in the forest, It might decide to go ahead and destroy Yugi without the Ritual. The Dark Soul Ritual was only necessary to trap the sacrifice's power and tear a whole between dimensions. The Other didn't care one way or another. It just wanted that innocent flesh. Pegasus had to find them first, and he only had a few hours to do so. Yami and Bakura would be here before sundown.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
His poor yami had slipped on the soap and hit his head on the side of the tub. Ryou had to quickly drain the water or Bakura might have drowned. After slipping on a robe, Ryou called for Joey and Tristan to help haul the waterlogged yami out of the bathroom and into some dry clothes and a warm bed.  
  
It had been nearly four hours, and Ryou was frantic. Bakura still hadn't awoken, and Yugi, Yami, and Seto had failed to appear. What concerned Ryou even more was that the Millennium Eye was missing. Bakura never let the thing out of his sight. He always had it in his hand or in his pocket, but it was gone. Ryou had even searched through the bubbles at the bottom of the bathtub with no luck. Ryou had a thought. What if it went down the drain?  
  
/Oh dear. It couldn't possibly fit. It's much too large, isn't it?/ Bakura, slowly coming into consciousness, heard only the last bit of his hikari's thoughts. He gave a sweet smile.  
  
/Don't worry, sweet Ryou. While I am gifted in that area, it isn't unusually big. If there is enough lubrication, it will fit./ Ryou, happy to hear his yami and see those big brown eyes open and aware, did not register the innuendo.   
  
"You're awake!" Ryou ran to the doorway and alerted the others to Bakura's alert status. Ryou ran back to the bedside and tearfully apologized for leaving the soap where 'anybody could step on it.'  
  
"Stupid hikari. I was thinking of you when I transported from the Shadow Realm. My powers placed me as close to you as possible. You did nothing wrong. Stop crying!" Bakura's words were harsh, but he gathered his tearful light into his arms and rubbed his back. //Hush now. I don't want the others to come in and see a weak hikari. Show them that you are strong.//  
  
Ryou pulled away and nodded; he brushed the tears away with the sleeve of his too big robe. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mokuba entered the room.  
  
Joey was the first to ask, "Where's Yugi and the others?"  
  
Tristan chimed in, "You didn't just leave them there, did you?"  
  
"Why are you back all alone?" asked Mokuba. "You were supposed to protect my big brother!"  
  
A barrage of questions and accusations followed, until finally Ryou had had enough.  
  
"Quiet! In case you've forgotten, he's been injured. Now everyone be silent and give Bakura a chance to answer your questions." Bakura kept a fierce scowl on his face, but inside he was beaming with pride. Take that, mortals! My hikari told you to shut up and you did! OK, so Ryou's 'shut up' was phrased much more politely, but it was a start.  
  
"I am not in the habit of repeating myself, so keep your mouths shut and listen. The last time I saw Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba they were alive and relatively uninjured, the Pharaoh as well. Yugi and Kaiba have been taken prisoner by Pegasus," Bakura paused to allow for the disbelieving gasps then continued. "He is alive and residing in the Shadow Realm. Apparently, the Millennium Eye contained a powerful yami. It is this yamis Shadow Powers that have sustained him.  
  
"Pegasus wants to make a trade," Bakura said gravely and kneeled down to face Mokuba. "He wants your family's money and my Millennium Eye. He says he will release Yugi and Kaiba once his demands are in his possession. Ryou, fetch my shirt."  
  
Ryou did as his yami bid. Bakura reached into the pocket and took out the now soggy letter from Pegasus and Kaiba. The parchment, and Ryou's quick action, had saved them from becoming completely waterlogged. They were still legible. He opened Pegasus letter first and passed it around for all to read. He then gave Mokuba the letter from his brother.  
  
Joey and the others leaned over Mokuba's shoulder and read Kaiba's letter to the little boy. It basically recapped what had happened and the ransom needed for their freedom. Joey was the first to speak.  
  
"Yeah, it's just like Bakura said, but I dunno, it seems a little…wordy… for Kaiba. He always struck me as a 'get to the point' kinda guy. It took him a whole page to tell Mokuba to empty the bank and bring the stocks. What gives?"  
  
"Mokuba? What do you think?" asked Tea. "Is this from Seto?"  
  
"Yes, definitely. I know my brother's handwriting. But Joey's right. It's an awfully long letter for him."  
  
The group puzzled over the mystery for a few minutes, when Joey's eyes lit up.  
  
"Hey! You know how they say 'you gotta read between the lines?' Well, Kaiba wants us to read between the margins. Lookit!" The friends gathered closer to see what Joey was pointing out.   
  
Bakura smiled and nodded. "Yes, that could work. That's not bad at all for a mortal. Very clever. He's not nearly as stupid as he looks."  
  
Mokuba's glared at the yami, then exclaimed, "I can do the first part. But the second? I don't have those!"  
  
Tristan and Joey exchanged a look. "Don't worry, Mokuba. Joey and I will get those cards and be back before you know it. You just worry about the money and stock certificates," said Tristan. "Uh, I know where we can get them, but it might cost a few bucks."  
  
Mokuba reached into his pocket and handed Tristan a credit card. "Here, use this. It only has a ten thousand dollar limit. Will that be enough?"  
  
After gaping at the child, Joey composed himself and said, "Yeah, kid. That's plenty. We should be back in about an hour."  
  
Ryou, who had been dabbing at the bump on Bakura's head with a cool rag, urged the boys to hurry. "With the time difference between the mortal world and the Shadow Realm, that should be enough time, but we can't take any chances."  
  
The group went their separate ways: Joey and Tristan to buy the cards Kaiba wanted, and Mokuba and Tea to Seto's computer room in order to work on the rest of the demands.  
  
Ryou continued administering first aid to his yami. Trying to remain calm, but shaking inside, Ryou asked, "What is it that you're not telling us?"  
  
Bakura was shocked that his hikari was so perceptive. They had been growing closer of late; this newfound ability must be a side effect. Bakura debated on how much to tell Ryou. In the end, he decided to be completely honest. He even included details of his own near sacrifice to the Other and the rapes by Pegasus' yami. His hikari had a right to know, especially if they weren't successful.  
  
Ryou was stunned and very afraid for his friend. He was also stunned and angered at the evil that had been done to his yami. He felt impotent with rage. The evil ones were in the Shadow Realm and he could not seek vengeance against them. He could, however, give his yami all the love and support his caring heart could offer.  
  
Mokuba had left Seto's letter on the bed beside the two white-haired boys. As they held each other, Bakura smirked as he re-read the first and last letters of each line. They spelled out two phrases. F-A-K-E E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G was scrawled down the left margin. F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N O-N-E was scrawled down the right.  
  
They had a chance.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Please review if you've the time. Thanks! 


	21. Chapter 21

******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 25  
  
Mokuba and Tea worked frantically. Seto's AI unit was instrumental in providing them with fake stock certificates and a fake cashier's check for $1.6 billion. Tea was too shocked to speak when Mokuba had told her how much cash money the Kaiba's had. She knew the brothers were rich, but this was really rich. This was buy-anything-at-any-time-rich, and don't-worry-about-how-much-it-costs-because-the-interest-alone-will-pay-for-it-rich. In other words, the brothers Kaiba were rich.  
  
It took them more than two hours to finish the fakes. Mokuba was insistent that each certificate and the check be as perfect as possible. Pegasus was an intelligent man; he had grown up amongst the wealthy and knew what real negotiable paper looked and felt like. They had to pass muster the first time. They wouldn't get a second chance to fool him.  
  
Ryou and Bakura kept popping in asking if everything was ready. Bakura was getting twitchy. Connected to the Shadow Realm, he could feel the passage of time. They couldn't waste a moment.  
  
Joey and Tristan had returned successfully from their mission. The high credit card limit wasn't needed; they bought five pieces of a new Exodia set - it had cost almost $1,000. They gave the cards to Bakura. The yami examined them closely and declared them suitable. He cautioned them that because this was not Yugi's original Exodia, the monster would have to be introduced to the little hikari and would have to accept Yugi as its master. If it did not accept him, it would not fight for him in the Shadow Realm.  
  
Ryou looked a little worried at his yami's words. Tristan quickly reassured him by hugging him and saying, "Hey, this is Yugi we're talking about. He's got a way with duel monsters. You'll see." Ryou nodded and took comfort in the words. Bakura glared hatred at the boy with the single-spiked hairdo. No one was allowed to offer comfort to his hikari except him. Tristan backed away at the glare, aware that he had just made the slightly unhinged yami's 'Things To Kill' list. He knew Bakura had such a list. Really. Ryou had shown it to him once.   
  
Finally, Mokuba and Tea were satisfied with their forgeries. No one except the Securities Commission and the bank the check was supposedly drawn from would know that the stocks and cashiers check were fakes. Mokuba figured that Seto would contact the authorities once they were all back from the Shadow Realm. Yami would be easily able to rescue Yugi from Pegasus here, and there would be no threat from any evil shadow beast.  
  
The forgeries were sealed, waterproofed (at Ryou's smiling insistence), and given to Bakura. Quickly placing Mokuba under the protection of the Millennium Ring, Bakura and Mokuba disappeared.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
They had been on the run for nearly three hours, and Seto was getting tired. He was sore from the beating by Pegasus' guards; he was sore from Yugi's little nutcracker move. He loved holding Yugi, but his arms needed a rest. They had eluded roving gangs of Keep guards, but it seemed as if they would evade one only to run into another. They had to stop.  
  
Seto spied a large clump of bushes and headed that way. He wormed his way into the middle of the thatch, careful not to leave a trail. He placed Yugi on the ground and knelt beside him. Seto gently removed one of the socks. Yugi's gasp of pain made him stop with the sock midway off the foot. He could see the cause of the little one's distress. The blood had dried and was now caked on. If he pulled the sock off, it would reopen the wounds. He put the sock back. He would wait until they could find some water to loosen the blood.  
  
"I could really use my dueling deck. What I wouldn't give for one of my Blue Eyes right about now." Pegasus had relieved him of his deck soon after they were captured.  
  
"I wish my Mystical Elf were here. Shala could fix my feet. You wouldn't have to carry me anymore and we could run faster." Yugi couldn't stop the tears that trickled down his now grubby face.  
  
Seto tenderly wiped away the droplets and gave Yugi a smile. "We're not beaten yet. I promise you Yugi. I won't give up without a fight." Seto tried to get more comfortable in the cramped space beneath the bushes. His tall form found it difficult, although Yugi's small frame fit well.   
  
Seto considered leaving Yugi beneath the shrub and making a run for it. If he made enough noise, the guards would follow him, leaving Yugi safe and sound. He considered it, but disregarded the idea immediately. No telling what would happen to Yugi all alone out here. He loved the kid, but he seemed to attract trouble.  
  
"We'll rest here for a few minutes. Skull Servants aren't very bright, but they are thorough. They'll find us if we stay in one place too long. And I don't like the thought of spending the night out here. We'll try for Yami's castle."  
  
Yugi nodded his agreement. He cuddled next to Seto, seeking the older boy's warmth and reassurance. He felt badly that he was such a burden on Seto. If he weren't around, Seto would be safe from Pegasus and the Other that Seto told him about. Yugi shivered at the memory. That thing was going to hurt him terribly and then kill him. Yugi was very afraid. He wished Yami were with him. He liked Seto very much, and he was a really good kisser, but Yami was the one who made him feel safe and protected and loved.  
  
Loved? Did he love Yami?  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
It was here. Here in the forest. Was it time? No. The sun was still in the sky. It would not be time for the ritual until moonrise. Why was it here? Curious, the Other made its way towards the light. Perhaps it would not have to wait after all.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yami stood ready with the Change of Heart card. As soon as the Dark Magician awoke, he would play the card. When combined with the Mystical Elf's spell, he hoped that it would transform the Magician back into his faithful self.   
  
Siji prayed to every divine being he had ever heard of. He was never frightened in battle; he was almost always defeated anyway. Now, though, he was afraid. Questions ran through is troubled mind. What if Magician was resistant to the Change of Heart? What if Shala's spell, which he learned came from the Book of Secret Arts, didn't help with the change? He knew the answer. Eventually, Yami would destroy the Dark Magician. Pharaoh may wait until after Yugi was rescued, but the deed would have to be done. //Oh please, please love. Please come back to me.//  
  
Shala's chant ended. The Dark Magician opened his eyes and Yami instantly called on the power of the Change of Heart. A purple glow enveloped the Magician's body, then dissipated. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see how Magician would react.  
  
Slowly, the Dark Magician rose and stood before Yami. He stared down at the Pharaoh, his face impassive. The two powerful beings stared at one another for timeless moments. The Dark Magician moved first. In an elegant, flowing motion, he kneeled before his Pharaoh and placed his magical staff in his hands. Palms up, he offered the staff to Yami, bowed his head, and said, "Please master. Destroy me for I cannot live with what I have done to our beloved little Yugi. I was trying to protect him, but instead I caused his death."  
  
Yami was bewildered by the Magician's statement, then remembered Yugi and Kaiba's stories of Yugi's time in the tower. Magician still believed that Yugi was dead! Yami accepted the staff of power and placed a hand on his servant's shoulder.  
  
"Rise old friend and let go your fears. Yugi is not dead."  
  
Dark Magician raised his head and searched Yami's eyes. Seeing the truth in the crimson depths, Magician stood and wrapped his Pharaoh is a powerful embrace. Smiling and laughing, and with free-flowing tears, the other duel monsters in the room joined in the group hug. When everyone had calmed to an extent, Yami sat on the bed on the Magician's left; Siji took his place at the Magician's right.  
  
Yami explained the situation to everyone. More tears fell as the monsters feared once again for the safety of their beloved Little Master.   
  
"We have some time before we must leave to meet Bakura and Mokuba. If you can, Magician, please tell us what happened between you and Yugi."  
  
The Dark Magician took a deep breath and began his tale.  
  
"When you entered the Citadel, the others went to confront you in the courtyard and I took Yugi into the tower. I disabled the warp allowing us directly into your chambers, but I left the traps on the stairway intact. When we were in the room, I chanted the barrier spell to ensure that Yugi couldn't run away and no one could take him through the door.   
  
"As I was completing the spell, Yugi ran to the doorway. He tripped on his robes and fell headfirst into the closed door. He was on his stomach, and he didn't try to get up, or move, or anything." Magician gripped his lover's hand and continued, "My heart died.  
  
"He was so still. I've watched Yugi for a long time, and I know he is rarely still. I turned him onto his back. There was a large wound on the side of his head. I tried to wake him, but soon I noticed he wasn't breathing and had no heartbeat. I picked him up and placed him on the bed. He looked so very peaceful, like an angel. I couldn't think of anything to do except destroy you, master, for putting Yugi in such a position.  
  
"I know, I know. It wasn't your fault; it was just an accident. But the…virus? The virus had so altered my mind I could only seek vengeance for a perceived wrong. I left him in the tower and came to the courtyard for the duel. You know the rest."  
  
When his harrowing tale was finished, there were more tears followed by hasty assurances that yes, he was completely forgiven, and yes Yugi truly was alive.  
  
Yami stood and faced his monster servants, his friends. "Its time. Let's go get Yugi."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
We're closing in on it now, boys and girls. A few more chapters, then sequel time! I have a list of questions that need to be answered in the sequel (least of all is what about Prax who started this whole thing?). If there is anything you are wondering and would like cleared up, let me know and I will either let you know at the next posting, or I will put the answer in the sequel.  
  
Review, please! Thanks all. 


	22. Chapter 22

Just a short chappie today. I have exams this weekend and need to do some serious studying.  
  
BTW, if you are interested in a short, intense psychological story, I suggest reading "Clean" over at FF.NET. It is written by piper. This is one of the strongest stories I have ever read, but be warned - not for Ryou fans.  
  
Same disclaimers apply.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 26  
  
"Do we wait for Bakura, or do we try and rescue Yugi before the deadline?"   
  
Yami considered Siji's question. If they waited for Bakura, they would be virtually guaranteeing Pegasus' reentry to the mortal world. When he was returned, he may or may not release Yugi and Kaiba unharmed. If they tried to rescue the prisoners but were unsuccessful, Kaiba would surely be killed, and Yugi would be given as a sacrifice. It was a difficult decision.  
  
"We will wait for Bakura and Mokuba. Pegasus may be prepared for a rescue attempt. I don't want to give him any excuse to harm Yugi or go back on his word."  
  
The Dark Magician agreed with Yami, but added, "Should we approach through the forest? We could watch the Keep until Bakura arrives. If we see an opportunity to rescue the hostages safely, we take it."  
  
They agreed to divide their forces. The Dark Magician and Siji would make their way through the forest to the Keep. Yami and Shala would wait in sight of the Keep, so as to lull Pegasus into making a mistake. If there was a chance that the prisoners could both be rescued before the ransom was paid, Magician and Siji would do so.   
  
Yami clasped his hands around Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. They were scheduled to meet with Pegasus in less than three hours. It would be over soon. One way or another, it would be over soon. With a nod to the other team, Yami and Shala departed for the rendezvous point.  
  
This was the first chance Siji and Magician had to be alone since Magician's awakening. Siji wasted no time falling into his lover's arms and covering the beloved face with sweet, gentle kisses. Hands roamed and bodies leaned as the two partners became reacquainted with the other's body.  
  
Pausing, they gripped one another in an intense embrace, then loosed the grasps and pulled back. There would be time for loving after their Little Master was safe. The two departed the Dark Citadel and made their way through the thick forest.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
They were supposed rest in the shrubs for only a few minutes, but they had fallen asleep. The sun was hanging lower in the sky, and now it was time to slink out before the Skull Servants caught up to them. Seto was nervous. He had lost track of the location of the various hunting parties scouring the woods for them. He grabbed Yugi's hand and crept from beneath the clump of bushes. Seto had been cautious, but not cautious enough. The blade of an extremely sharp sword was placed against his throat. Seto and Yugi slowly turned to view their captors.  
  
Seto released the breath he had been holding with a whoosh. Yugi's happy scream sounded in his ears as he saw the smaller boy bound into the arms of the Celtic Guardian.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Bakura and Mokuba appeared in the Shadow Realm near the broken wall the yamis had previously hidden behind. Bakura was feeling the puffiness on his face. Ryou had pet and pampered him while they were waiting for the others to finish the forgeries. He smiled to himself, remembering his hikari's attentions.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Ryou waited until they were alone before he remarked on Bakura's injuries. "You look like a …"  
  
"I know," interrupted Bakura. "I look like a disgusting raccoon, and you hate the way I look." The poor beaten up yami lowered his head so as not to inflict his horrible visage on his beautiful hikari. Ryou shouldn't be forced to look as something as ugly as he was right now.  
  
"Actually, I was going to say you look like a big cuddly panda bear. And yami? I love the way you look." Ryou's words were filled with tenderness and understanding. Bakura dared to look into his light's eyes. The emotion in their chocolate depths took his breath away.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
It was tempting to just dump the younger Kaiba brother and return to the mortal realm alone, but he resisted his baser instincts. One of two things would happen. They would be successful in their mission and return to the human world, or they would utterly fail. Bakura had carefully planned what he would do if the plan did not work and the Other completed the ritual. He would abandon the others in the Shadow Realm and return to his hikari. He would take Ryou in his arms, kiss him with every ounce of tenderness and love in his body, then snap his neck. He would never allow his Ryou to be taken by the Other and it's minions. Of course, once Ryou was dead Bakura would return to the Millennium Ring and find some way to end his own existence. A world without Ryou was not worth living in.  
  
Mokuba was lost in his own thoughts. Fear and worry for his big brother and their friend Yugi were weighing on his young mind. He continually checked and rechecked the fakes he had prepared, hoping that they would pass initial inspection. He thought they were pretty good, but who could tell what Shadow Powers Pegasus still retained? Mokuba was also a little nervous standing next to Bakura. He had never spent any time alone with Ryou's yami; he had heard some disturbing things from his brother about the white-haired spirit. //He certainly doesn't talk much. But I guess I don't have much in common with a 5,000 year old Egyptian tomb robber.//  
  
Bakura touched Mokuba's shoulder and pointed towards the horizon. Two figures appeared: one was Yami and the other Mokuba recognized as the Mystical Elf. A thrill ran through the young boy. It was exciting to see the duel monsters in real life. It was like a child's fantasy come true. Mokuba was young enough to delight in the wonder of it, but mature enough to understand that they weren't here to play games. The two rose and joined their companions.  
  
Yami was the first to speak. "You have everything Pegasus demanded?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking, Pharaoh. Seto Kaiba had an alternate plan in mind; one which Mokuba and I are prepared to put into action."  
  
"What are talking about? I saw the letters. Pegasus and Kaiba were very clear on what they wanted. What have you done, tomb robber?" Yami was suspicious and becoming angrier by the moment. Had the foolish yami done something to endanger his cherished little aibou?  
  
Mokuba handed Yami his brother's letter. The gang had underlined the letters on the margins so the meaning was clear to any reader. Yami was silent for long minutes. Blood red eyes filled with fury met the coffee-colored orbs of Yami Bakura.  
  
"There is no time to return and fetch the true valuables, so I will go along with your little plot, but hear this, thief. If Yugi comes to any harm from your scheming, I will see that you suffer for eternity. Mokuba, I do not hold you accountable. You were only doing as your brother asked."   
  
The Mystical Elf placed her delicate hand on her master's shoulder. Her calming touch eased the tension somewhat. The four companions made their way toward the gates of the Forbidden Keep.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the shortness! I will try to have a humongous chapter for you on Monday.   
  
Reviews? 


	23. Chapter 23

This is not nearly as chubby a chappie as I had wanted, but at least I am updating!   
  
Shout outs:  
  
Silverdrake: Thank you, and I reward your loyalty by dedicating this chapter to you.  
  
AndreAlaRae: Thank you for the review. Yami/Yugi is one of my faves as well. I'll try to get a little more DM/CG action in before I end this story.  
  
Lily22: I realized that as well, but then I figured he only expected Mokuba to read to margin letters. Any sentence completed in the middle of the page wouldn't count. Made it easier for this poor authoress!  
  
Madyamisam: ROTFLMAO! I am like a little kid when I see a review from you. Does this mean that the Other sort of puts Ryou on Bakura's "Things to Kill" list? I guess so. Poor, poor neck-snapped-like-a-chicken baby!   
  
SuperCat: I was going to post this morning, but I had stuff to do (like watch Judge Judy and sleep late - I love holidays).  
  
I love Yugi and Davis: Tell your Yugi muse not to get his hopes yet. He's just jumping from the frying pan into the fire.  
  
Jadesaber: Here is the next chapter, and thanks for the good wishes. They must have worked 'cause I got 100% on one and 95% on the other. Hurray for me!  
  
Cody Thomas: Wow, thank you! I am glad you enjoy the story.  
  
To all others, thank you for your interest in my little saga. Wait a minute..sagas aren't little, are they? Well considering that this thing is over 25 chapters, I guess that makes it one! Hah!  
  
Disclaimers: Today is a federal holiday. This means no mail. This means that the documents giving me full and complete ownership of Yugioh and its characters won't be here until tomorrow at the earliest. Since I am posting today, I suppose I have to say that I don't own Yugioh, and I am not making any money off of this saga.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 27  
  
"Pharaoh, we have a little over an hour before we are to meet Pegasus. You might want the time to introduce yourself to this." Bakura handed over the pieces of Exodia. "It really should be Yugi, but we won't have any time alone with him. You must get Exodia to accept you."  
  
Yami took the cards. He looked around the outskirts of the Keep, seeking a sheltered location to summon Exodia. He spotted a copse of trees not too far distant. "Wait here. I'll return in a moment."  
  
Yami stopped behind the trees and made sure he was not visible from the walls of the Keep. There was no telling what Pegasus or his yami would do if they saw that he had an Exodia. Withdrawing the five pieces, Yami intoned, "I summon Exodia, the Forbidden One!"  
  
A magical pentagram appeared before him. Two large golden arms, followed by the rest of Exodia, were expelled from the center of the design. When Exodia was fully materialized, the pentagram vanished. The Pharaoh and the duel monster viewed each other emotionlessly. Yami was the one to finally break the silence.  
  
"I have summoned you, Great One, to ask for your help." Yami proceeded to explain the dire situation to the powerful creature. He infused his description of Yugi's kindness with tender passion, a tone not unnoticed by Exodia. Yami finished his story and asked, "Will you help him, Great One? You are the only one we can turn to now."  
  
Exodia thought of its past. It had been locked into the cards for so long. Sometimes a piece of his body would be summoned, a leg or an arm; sometimes even it's head. Sometimes it felt like it was on the verge of being summoned totally, but the feeling never came to fruition. Until now. This little Pharaoh had summoned him, in the Shadow Realm no less, in order to save a human boy and prevent the ascension of a great evil to the throne of both human and shadow worlds. He didn't care about noble causes and such, but he loved a good fight.  
  
Exodia held out one massive paw and said, "I will help you." Yami placed his own hand, small by comparison, into the monsters grip, and they sealed their bargain. "Thank you, Great One. I ask that you return to the cards for a time. If all goes well, we will not encounter the Other. However, I will keep your cards at the ready." Exodia nodded, then disappeared into the cards. For a reason he could not understand, Yami put the cards in an inner pocket, separate from his deck. He returned to his companions just in time to view an horrific sight.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Siji was nearly bowled over with the force of Yugi's loving impact. He did drop his sword, but that was all right. His Magician was there to watch his back.   
  
Siji embraced Yugi, then lifted him high into the air. Yugi squealed happily and gave Siji a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Yugi wriggled out of his grasp and jumped into the waiting arms of the Dark Magician. He knew everything must be OK now. Siji wouldn't be here with the Magician if he wasn't sure his friend was cured. Yugi couldn't remember being happier.  
  
Seto was seething, but he kept his face expressionless. HE was the one who had been protecting Yugi. HE was the one who helped Yugi escape from not only the Forbidden Keep, but from the Dark Citadel as well. Now, The Celtic Guardian and the Dark Magician would get all the glory and all of Yugi's gratitude.  
  
Speaking of the Dark Magician, Yami must have found a way to reverse the effects of the infected control chip. Once again, it's Yami to the rescue and poor Seto gets left out in the cold. He wasn't going to take this lying down. "I hate to interrupt this little reunion, but we need to get Yugi to safety. Now."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
It was very close now. It had felt a blast of Light Power from the innocent. Something had made it exultant. The emotions were too strong for the light to hold in, and the excess was pressed into the surroundings.   
  
The Other shuffled closer. Best not to startle the innocent into flight. The Other was not swift. It would have to cripple the light if it tried to run. That would lessen the power the light could offer.  
  
Now it could hear a cheery stream of words and the sounds of several bodies tramping through the woods. It would lie in wait for the light and it's companions. Once the companions were destroyed the light would belong to It.  
  
What was this? Minions of the Keeper of the Ritual were searching the forest. The Other slinked further into the shadows of the forest. It gave the Keeper the location of the light. It had waited over five millennia. It could wait for moonrise.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Seto's cold voice reminded the joyful trio that danger lurked in the woods. Yugi would never be safe in the Shadow Realm. They had to get to Yami immediately. Magician set Yugi down and the group made their way towards the Forbidden Keep. Yugi was skipping between the Magician and Siji, holding on to their hands and chattering happily. Rest, adrenaline, and thoughts of home prevented him from truly feeling the pain in his feet. His joy was contagious. With light hearts, they neared the edge of the forest. They could see the Keep across the cleared land, and on the far side they could make out three figures waiting near the gate. They let down their guard.  
  
Fifty Skull Servants erupted from the earth. They had buried themselves beneath mounds of leaves, dirt, and branches. Their master had told them where to wait. They did not question his orders. The Servants surrounded the four and with an unanimous shriek, they attacked. Forty divided their attack between the Dark Magician, the Celtic Guardian, and Seto Kaiba; the other ten focused on capturing Yugi.  
  
When the Servants first appeared, Siji and Magician thrust Yugi forcefully into Kaiba's arms, screaming at him to run for the front of the Keep. It was not meant to be. There were too many of the enemy. Siji and Magician were destroying their opponents easily, but they would be too late. The pummeling he was receiving exacerbated Seto's previous injuries. He couldn't fight back so long as he was holding onto Yugi. Seto made a decision. He couldn't get into the clearing, so he wound his way through the swarm and pushed Yugi back into the forest. "Run, Yugi! As fast as you can!"  
  
Once Yugi was out of his arms, the Servants attacked Seto with renewed ferocity. They weren't counting on a human being able to fight back. Seto was holding his own, when he heard Yugi yelp in fear. He caught only a glimpse of a red jacket covering flailing limbs. The attacks stopped and the Servants fled back to the Keep, a screaming Yugi in their midst.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yami's heart leapt into his throat as he saw the last part of the battle. His heart bled at the sounds of his precious aibou screaming for his yami to help. Yami ran as fast as he could, but not even he was quick enough to reach the mass of duel monsters before they reached the relative safety of the Forbidden Keep. The gates closed behind them, and soon enough Yugi's cries faded behind the castle walls.  
  
Seto and the two duel monsters ran to meet the others at the gates. Mokuba, overjoyed to see his brother safe, ran into his arms. Seto took a moment to hug his little brother before steeling himself to face Yami and the others.  
  
He was prepared to be attacked by Yami, but the blow from the Celtic Guardian caught him completely off guard. Seto landed on his butt in the dirt, shaking the cobwebs from his head. He saw the Dark Magician holding the Celtic Guardian from further assaults.  
  
"You were supposed to take him and run! You left him!" Siji's shouts were punctuated by occasional lunges in Seto's direction. Magician, with Yami's help, held firm. Shala went to tend to Kaiba's injuries while Bakura looked on and laughed.  
  
Mokuba scrunched his little face into a scowl, walked over to Siji, and kicked him in the knee as hard as he could. He then walked back to his brother and helped him to his feet.   
  
"Are you OK, big brother?"  
  
Seto rubbed his jaw and ran his tongue around his mouth, counting teeth. They were all still there. "Yes, Mokuba. I'm fine." Seto gave the duel monsters a disdainful sneer, then asked his brother, "Did you get my message?"  
  
"Yep. Just like you wanted," Mokuba answered with a smile. He motioned for Bakura to give Seto the forged documents.   
  
Seto examined the certificates and the check. They were extremely well done. "If I didn't know better, I'd say these were the real thing. Great job, Mokuba." The little boy beamed with pleasure at his brother's praise.  
  
Siji calmed down and hanged his head in embarrassment for his outburst. He shuffled forward and apologized to Kaiba. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him and turned away. Siji flushed at the rejection and returned to his mate's side. Dark Magician glared over his lover's head at the tall brunette. He would take no action, though. His pharaoh had told him that the Little Master had been given a potion that made him love the rude young man. He kept the anger at bay for Yugi's sake.  
  
Movement at the Keep gates caught their attention. It was Pegasus.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Pegasus had been pacing all day, waiting for word that Kaiba and Yugi had been recaptured. It was nearing time for the exchange. If he couldn't produce the two prisoners for Yami and Bakura, he would be denied his wealth and freedom. Worse, if he couldn't produce a sacrifice at moonrise for the Other, he would lose his life, probably after unimaginable torture.   
  
Chikan had told him of the attempt at the Dark Soul Ritual thousands of years ago. The boy, Bakura, had been a virgin until he was brought to the Dark Citadel. Chikan had not raped the child until after the Other rejected him as an offering. He had no idea who the original offender was, and Bakura himself had never told anyone. The offender had been punished, though. The agonized shrieks, which lasted for six days before stopping in mid-scream, told the story of the rapist's punishment. To befoul an offering is to invite suffering. What would be the sentence for guaranteeing a pure sacrifice and then not following through with the promise? That was something Pegasus had no interest in finding out.  
  
One of the Servants burst into Pegasus' study and excitedly exclaimed, "Master! We have him! He is being brought through the front gates!"  
  
Pegasus stood quickly and barked his commands. "Take him directly to First Chamber. Have him bathed and any wounds tended to before I get there." The Servant scuttled out, anxious to fulfill the master's orders.  
  
//We should go over the plan once more, hikari. If we want to sacrifice Mokuba's pure soul and still keep Yugi for our own pleasure, there can be no mistakes.//  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
I think the next chapter will be the big finale, and probably one more for denouement.  
  
Hang in there! 


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the long wait. This is only part 1 of the finale. I was hoping to post everything tonight, but it will have to wait until this weekend.  
  
MidnightLoner: I think you're right, he is OOC. It's too late to change stuff now, but I will try harder in my next ficcie. Hopefully the WB will give me some new episodes to base them on. Thanks for reading!  
  
Same disclaimers apply.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 28  
  
Pegasus and Chikan reviewed their plan once more before Pegasus moved to the Keep gates. As he approached, he witnessed the struggle between Kaiba and the Celtic Guardian. /How amusing. Allies fighting each other. This will make everything so much easier./  
  
Pegasus was accompanied once again by his Beast of Talwar. A Skull Servant opened the gates and the group of seven entered the courtyard of the Forbidden Keep. Pegasus addressed everyone, but his remarks were mainly directed at Yami. "You will be allowed no dueling decks until our business in the Shadow Realm is finished. Yami, return your monsters to their cards and give me your deck."  
  
Thankful that he had placed Exodia in his inner pocket, Yami palmed his deck and nodded his approval at his three monsters. Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, and the Mystical Elf disappeared in a brief flash of light. Yami handed his deck to Pegasus, as did Bakura.   
  
Kaiba glared at Pegasus and said, "I must have left mine in my other pants." Pegasus smiled knowingly and looked down at Mokuba.   
  
"Ah, Mokuba. My how you've grown. If you have a dueling deck, please give it here." He could feel his yami watching the young body as Mokuba neared.   
  
Mokuba could feel the stare and it made his skin crawl. He wasn't sure why he was so jumpy around Pegasus. His big brother was here, and Seto would never let anything bad happen. Mokuba handed the man his cards. He shivered and jerked his hand back when Pegasus' fingers stroked Mokuba's palm. He backed towards Seto and wiped his hand on his jeans. Seto grasped Mokuba's shoulders and growled his displeasure at Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus gestured for them to follow. The group made their way deeper into the Forbidden Keep. Seto soon recognized his surroundings. They were approaching the same dining room where he had be taken to speak with Pegasus. Remembering the vulgar tapestries on the walls, he pulled Mokuba close to his side. He directed the young boy to keep his head down and not to look at anything on the walls. Normally such a warning would cause an insatiable curiosity in the boy, but the tension in his brother's voice had Mokuba agreeing to obey.  
  
Once inside, they spread themselves around the table. Pegasus seated himself at one end, Yami at the other. Bakura was on Yami's right and Seto on Pegasus' right. Mokuba sat between Yami and Seto.  
  
Yami began the proceedings by demanding, "Where is Yugi?"  
  
"He is currently in the First Chamber, being prepared for the Ritual," replied Pegasus calmly. His words were met by loud exclamations of anger and denial. He held his hands up before him. "Now, gentlemen, please. You didn't really expect me to wait? I'm afraid I'll have to forego the second part of the Ritual." He smiled sickeningly at Yami and slid his eyes to Kaiba. "The oil anointing was merely for my own pleasure anyway. The Other doesn't need it. Yugi and Kaiba's 'Great Escape' put me behind schedule. Yugi will be placed on the altar. We have less than twenty minutes to complete our business before the Other appears to claim his sacrifice. If you fail to give me everything I want, I will allow the Ritual to be completed. Cooperate, and I will release Yugi and take him from the Shadow Realm before the Other arrives. First, the money and the stocks."   
  
The spirits and Mokuba looked to Seto. He pulled the papers from his pants pocket and handed them to Pegasus. The team held their collective breath as Pegasus received the documents. They needn't have worried. He only gave them a cursory glance and placed them in his inside jacket pocket.  
  
"Next, the Millennium Eye." Pegasus' right eye gleamed as the item was brought into view. Curiously enough, Yami had the Eye.   
  
//I wonder why Bakura didn't have it? He was the one who ripped it from our body!//  
  
It infuriated the silver-haired man to be forced to share his body with such a disgusting creature. Pegasus kept his thoughts carefully guarded from his yami. /Easy, Chikan. Perhaps we will be able to return the favor./  
  
Before Yami turned over the Eye, he said, "The Millennium Eye is currently protecting Kaiba from the forces of the Shadow Realm. You cannot leave until after the Kaiba brothers have been transported home."  
  
"Agreed."   
  
Yami slid the Eye to Mokuba, who gave it to Seto, who clenched it tightly in his fist before relinquishing it into Pegasus slightly trembling hand.  
  
Pegasus brushed his silver locks from his face and removed the eye patch. An empty socket was briefly seen before the golden item was re-inserted into its rightful place. It was just as painful as the first time he had received the Eye, but this time he was prepared. He refused to scream in front of his enemies. Instead he merely panted heavily for a few minutes, and his hands clamped the table in a death grip. Finally, the pain subsided and he enjoyed the feeling of magical energy flowing through him once again.  
  
Pegasus concentrated for a moment. There was a brief flash of light and suddenly where once was one silver-haired man, now there were two. Chikan could wait no longer. Five thousand years without a body had made him desperate to feel once again, to feel without the intrusive thoughts of his host.  
  
"Everyone, meet Chikan. Chikan, this is everyone." Pegasus was ecstatic at Chikan's abrupt appearance. He needed the yami to be separate from him if his plan was going to work. Of course he allowed Chikan to believe it was all part of some master plan to use Mokuba as a sacrifice and keep Yugi all to themselves. Well, Maximilian Pegasus liked to do a lot of things, but sharing was not one of them. He refused to share his body, he refused to share the Millennium Eye, and he certainly refused to share Yugi! None of these thoughts penetrated his mind shield. If Chikan read them, he would probably return to the Eye and remain fused with Pegasus.   
  
"Now, Pegasus, fulfill your part of the bargain. Bring Yugi here so that we may see he is unharmed." Time was so short, they couldn't waste a moment.  
  
"As you wish. Chikan, will you please fetch little Yugi and bring him here?"   
  
"Of course, hikari." With a small bow to the guests and a knowing smile for Pegasus, Chikan made for the dungeons.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi was terrified. He had been dragged into the Keep and once inside, he had been plunged into a vat filled with steaming water. The Servants attending him stripped off the red jacket and socks and began scrubbing the dirt from the boy's body. Yugi kept squirming under their rough bony hands. His efforts went unheeded; the Servants continued their attentions.   
  
Seto had said something about preparations before the Dark Soul Ritual. He was pretty vague about the whole thing. Yugi figured cleanliness must be a priority because it felt like they were scrubbing him raw!  
  
Finally, they finished their little torture session and pulled him from the bath. He was briskly rubbed from head to toe and every place in between. Yugi was mortified. He was embarrassed, and uncomfortable, and darn it why hadn't Yami saved him yet?  
  
The door to the chamber rattled and in walked Pegasus. Yugi backed up into one of the Servants standing behind him. Pegasus looked a little different, scarier, if that was possible. And - oh no! - he had his Millennium Eye!   
  
Chikan stood in the doorway, admiring the picture of innocence before him. Yugi's skin blushed rose, caused by the heat of the bath, no doubt. His hair dribbled shining droplets onto smooth bare shoulders. Chikan traced the path of one bead; it wound its way down the boy's soft cheek, glided down his neck, and settled on the end of a pert nipple. It just dangled on the end of the nubbin, beckoning for someone to lick it off. Chikan tore his fascinated gaze from the boy's chest and continued his visual exploration.   
  
The Servants had placed the boy in a warm towel after his bath. The large cloth draped enticingly over his small hips, dipping slightly in the middle beneath his belly button. Chikan thanked the spirits that the Kaiba boy was to be the offering and not this tantalizing bit of flesh.   
  
"Leave us," he commanded of the Servants. They skittered out as quickly as possible. Chikan shut the door behind them. Yugi twitched as he heard the lock engage.  
  
"P-P-Pegasus?" Yugi queried softly.  
  
"No, Sweet. I am Chikan. I am Max's yami."  
  
Yugi examined the man more closely. He seemed to share some general yami traits: his hair was a bit more unruly than his hikari's, his eyes were more severe, and his overall demeanor was more intense, darker. "You have the Millennium Eye. Where are Yami and Seto and Bakura? What have you done with my friends?"  
  
"They're waiting for us in the altar room. I'm here to escort you there." Chikan approached Yugi. Yugi began to back slowly away from the approaching menace, but before he could bolt for freedom, Chikan quickly reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders. The yami pulled the struggling boy closer and leered as the towel dropped, revealing Yugi's nudity.  
  
Chikan crushed Yugi to him and whispered, "Oh, Sweet. We are going to be so fine together. I'm going to make you feel so good." He plundered Yugi's mouth with his lips, forcing the younger man's mouth open wide. The yami's hands made themselves known as they traveled over Yugi's body. He was delighted when the youth ceased fighting.   
  
Yugi struggled for a bit, then forced himself to relax completely. Caught off guard, Chikan had to relinquish his kiss and catch Yugi before he slumped to the floor. When Chikan's bruising grip relaxed, Yugi flew into action. Yugi used his small size to his advantage by ducking quickly beneath the open arms of his attacker. He pushed Chikan from behind and sent him tumbling into the bath. Yugi made a break for the locked door. He could hear the violent sloshing behind him as he worked furiously at the lock. He finally opened the catch and was brought up short by the surprised Servants guarding the door. He slammed the door in their faces, refastened the lock, and turned back to the interior of the room. Off to his right he saw another door. Yugi fled for the opening, but a hand grasped his left foot, just above the ankle; Chikan jerked sharply. With a loud crack, Yugi's leg buckled and he went down.  
  
Yugi let loose a pain-filled yelp as he felt his ankle snap. He wouldn't be running anywhere for a while, but he could still crawl. He pulled himself towards the door. Chikan regained his feet and caught the boy by his hair.   
  
"That wasn't very smart, Sweet. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished." Chikan's growled threat sent shudders down Yugi's spine. This creature was insane! Yugi felt only the first few blows to his midsection. He felt something pop inside. Hot pain drowned Yugi's awareness of his surroundings. He gave himself over to the blackness.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Pegasus had been silently enjoying the glares and muttered accusations running rampant between his 'guests.' It seemed as if Bakura was angry with Yami for forfeiting the Millennium Eye. Mokuba glared daggers at Bakura. Yami and Kaiba were staring angrily at each other. Pegasus hadn't figured out exactly what the problem was, but he was sure it probably had something to do with Yugi. He wondered if Yami had discovered his little lie about Yugi and the non-existent love potion. Probably not. How delightful. He could have some fun with this.  
  
Before he could open his mouth to taunt his enemy, he felt a surge of emotion from behind his mental block with his yami. Curious, he opened the block a bit and was stunned at the anger and lust pouring through. Pegasus could see through his yami's eyes and witnessed the beating Yugi was receiving. He gasped at the ferocity, and he was stunned as he saw Chikan pull Yugi into the altar room by his hair. The angry yami strapped Yugi onto the altar.  
  
/Chikan! What are you doing! You are supposed to bring him here, not beat him senseless and offer him! We're supposed to be offering Mokuba!/  
  
//Yugi rejected me, then tried to run. No one does that to me. He must pay.//  
  
Pegasus could read Chikan's intentions through their link. Past fused with present, as his image of Yugi merged with that of a white-haired child. Bakura! So it was Chikan who had raped Bakura before the Ritual could commence so many years ago. But how did he escape? Chikan had said that the person responsible had been tortured and killed.  
  
//I had an hikari once before. It was he the Other punished instead of me. And he will punish you for Yugi's defilement as well!// Maniacal laughter echoed through the link, which was suddenly severed by Chikan.  
  
Pegasus jumped to his feet, startling the room's other occupants. "No time for explanations. Take these and follow me!" Pegasus returned each of the dueling decks, including Kaiba's.   
  
"What's going on, Pegasus!" demanded Yami. He had to hurry to catch up to the silver-haired man. The others were right behind them.  
  
"It's Chikan. He's gone insane," said Pegasus. "He's hurting Yugi." He rushed down the corridor leading to the dungeon. He could feel the seconds ticking away; the other could arrive at any time. They had to reach Yugi before then. Who knew what It would do if it were denied a pure offering for the second time.  
  
That was all Yami needed to hear. He pushed ahead of Pegasus; he was so close to Yugi that his Millennium Puzzle was guiding him to his light. There! That last door with the ancient markings. When Yami reached the door he tried to open it, but it remained stubbornly closed.   
  
Pegasus ran up behind him, nearly breathless. "It won't open for you! Only for the master of the castle. Let me." Pegasus placed both palms on the door, covering two of the runes. The door creaked and groaned as it opened on ancient hinges. The five poured into the altar room and hesitated at the scene.  
  
Yugi, naked and blindfolded, was again conscious. His wrists were bound to the altar. He was screaming for help and was kicking madly with one leg. His other leg was held by Chikan, Yugi's broken ankle in his cruel hand. His grip would tighten, making Yugi mewl and cry out from the pain.  
  
Yugi was in hell. He couldn't see, and some crazy pervert was crushing his broken bones even further. Each squeeze would bring fresh tears to his eyes, soaking the blindfold. Yugi pulled against the restraints with all his might. It wasn't enough. He had tried calling for Yami, but he hadn't come. Now Yugi called out to the one person who might save him, who might care for him just a little bit. "Seto! Seto help me!"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The Other stirred from It's position in the forest. It was time.   
  
************************************************************************************* 


	25. Chapter 25 The End

This is it! Kind of an abrupt ending, but I have to go to work in about 45 minutes.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh and am make no money from this.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Virus - Part 29  
  
Yami's heart froze as he saw his precious aibou hurting. His heart shattered as he heard his light call to another. //Yugi doesn't trust me to protect him. He cries out for his love.// Yami felt himself pushed aside as Kaiba ran to help Yugi; Mokuba was right behind him.  
  
Yami moved to assist, but he was prevented by Pegasus's grip on his arm. "Do not try to stop me! This is all your fault!"  
  
"Kaiba can handle Chikan. If we are to stop him permanently, you must listen to me." Pegasus told Yami what he wanted. It could be done, but he would need to use the powers of all three millennium items.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi's suffering was abated when he felt Chikan ripped from atop his body. He heard the sounds of struggling, and a final "take that" that sounded like Seto. Was it true? Had Seto come to help him? He felt hands yanking at the bonds. "Seto?"  
  
"No, Yugi. It's me, Mokuba. Don't you worry. Big brother is beating up the bad guy. I'll have you out of here in just a second." Yugi relaxed fractionally, allowing Mokuba to attempt to free him. His face flushed slightly as he remembered he was naked. Well, better Mokuba seeing him like this than Tea. Now that would be humiliating. He could feel the boy tugging at the straps and muttering softly to himself.   
  
"What's wrong, Mokuba?"  
  
"I can't get these straps undone. Maybe Yami or Bakura can do it."   
  
"They're here? Where are they?"  
  
Mokuba looked around and saw the three conversing near the entrance. Seto had gotten the best of Chikan and was now trying to undo the straps as well. Yugi had trembled at the extra pair of hands on him, but relaxed as Seto spoke to him.  
  
"I'm here, Yugi. You're safe now. Mokuba and I can't get the restraints off, and the blindfold is stuck as well."  
  
"Stop tugging on them. You'll rip his skin off. They're magical bindings, you brainless fools."   
  
Yugi smiled. Bakura. His friends were here. He was safe. Everyone had gathered around the altar, taking turns at the straps. Bakura noticed Yugi's shivers and removed his sweater. He lay the warm wool over the boy's body in an offer of warmth. Yami and Seto both looked at him gratefully.  
  
"What!? His chattering teeth were irritating me! That's all!" Bakura's outraged claims drew snickers from all, including Pegasus.  
  
Chikan rose to stand at his hikari's right. Chikan had been beaten down by Kaiba, but he wasn't finished yet. He could feel the magical energies gathering as the Other made his way to the Keep. These simpletons wouldn't know until it was too late. Perhaps Bakura would know a bit sooner than his friends, perhaps not.   
  
He had wanted Yugi so desperately. Now he would have to make do with the dark-haired child. Mokuba was attractive enough, he supposed. Chikan would take out his frustration on the younger Kaiba once the Other claimed his offering.  
  
They would all pay, all of them. //I think I'll start with Bakura. A few days with me, reliving our past, should teach him his place. He's a yami, isn't he? His hikari will look quite a bit like him except more innocent. Yes, that's what I'll do. A few days with the yami, then some 'quality time' with Bakura's hikari. I'll make him watch, too. Then I'll give the boy to the Other as a special gift. My reward will be great.//  
  
Pegasus could hear his yami's thoughts. Chikan was making no attempt to conceal them; he believed Pegasus shared the same sick fantasies. He had to steel himself from reacting to the nasty images being flashed into his mind. Let him believe for a little bit longer.  
  
Tired of watching them struggle with the restraints, Chikan spoke up. "Sweet Bakura is right. They are bound by magic and cannot be undone until the Other arrives. Which will be any second! You're all finished!" He ended the outburst with gales of evil laughter.  
  
Pegasus ended the laughter with a well-placed elbow to Chikan's nose.  
  
Chikan fell to the floor, stunned, and watched in amazement as his hikari joined hands with the Pharaoh and the wild-eyed Bakura. He couldn't understand what was happening. Just then, Pegasus dropped his shields and allowed Chikan to see his true feelings. Chikan gasped. "No! No, you can't!"  
  
Yami smiled grimly. "Yes, we can." Three voices joined together and a black light seeped from the Puzzle, the Ring, and the Eye. The light wrapped around Chikan's form. He could hear them chanting, "By the power of three we banish you. By the power of three we banish you. By the power of three…."   
  
The chanting continued for what seemed an eternity. Before his head was encompassed by the cold light, he felt the approach of the Other. "It's too late," he shrieked. "The Other is coming now! He will save me!"  
  
The chanting ceased and Yami said, "No one can save you." A final surge of millennium energy, and Chikan was fully enveloped in the light. A moment later, only an echo of his scream could be heard.  
  
"Pegasus, Bakura! Take the Kaiba brothers and leave now!"  
  
There was no disobeying the Pharaoh's order. Pegasus wrenched Kaiba away from Yugi and disappeared. Bakura was a bit slower, but was able to snag an angry Mokuba. They too disappeared.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi. He could see the darkness beginning to coalesce at the altar near Yugi's feet. The temperature in the altar room was dropping each second, as if to take form, the Other needed the warmth of the very air.  
  
His hikari lay still on the stone, his lower half covered by Bakura's sweater. He saw Yugi take a deep breath and release it as a puff of steam. His shivers increased in volume. Yugi's occasional sniffle was the only sound in the room.  
  
/Everyone's gone. It's just me and the Other thing. I don't blame Yami for leaving me. I'm just a stupid, helpless little kid, and he's a powerful Pharaoh. Why would he even care about me? I just wish he would have said goodbye./   
  
Yugi felt something touch his wrist. The silence of the room was shattered by Yugi's scream of terror when Yami touched the bindings.   
  
"Yugi, what is it? Have I injured you further?" Yami had been badly startled at the outcry, but composed himself quickly.  
  
"Yami! Oh Yami, I thought everyone had left me here alone. I thought you were the Other! Please, please help me!" Yugi tried to jerk his wrists free of the bindings again, to no avail.  
  
Yami stopped him and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's blindfolded face. "Trust me, aibou. Trust me. I can sever the magic holding the bindings in place, but not until the Other is fully materialized. Patience. It will only be a few moments."  
  
Yugi loosed an uncontrollable shudder. He had to wait naked and bound for some monster to appear next to him before Yami could even begin to try and free him? Swell. He heard Yami repeat his plea. Did he trust Yami? The answer came quickly and eased his fears. Yes.  
  
"I trust you, Yami."  
  
Yami could see Yugi release some of the tension in his arms. Yami withdrew the five Exodia cards and prepared. He would only have a few minutes at best to break the magic and get Yugi back to the mortal world. His was the strongest monster in the Shadow Realm, but the Other was immortal. Exodia could stand against the Other, but not for long.   
  
The Other appeared.  
  
Yami thanked the gods that Yugi was blindfolded and the Kaiba brothers weren't here. He was even grateful that Pegasus was gone. No mortal should have to face this horror. It was…wrong. To look directly into its hideous face was to invite insanity.   
  
It stood over eight feet tall and must have weighed at least a thousand pounds. Parts of it lay on the floor; they were dragged through the dirt as the being came closer to the altar. Yami could see that the Other would be very strong in battle. It seemed like one giant muscle. He looked at Its face.   
  
It had no eyes. Instead, a hundred pale, thin tentacles sprouted from the sockets. Some drooled down the rest of the face, but others stretched outward, quivering like antennae. Still others wormed in and out of the flesh of its head. Or maybe those really were worms. Yami didn't want to look long enough to decide.   
  
There was no nose that he could see. A fleshy depression in the middle of the head pulsed obscenely. Perhaps Its organ of smell rested there.  
  
Its mouth was no more than a large hole in the lower portion of the head. Large pincers, similar to a soldier ant, grew from the sides. The ends gleamed, and a yellow pus dripped from the mandibles. Poison.  
  
Yami could not force himself to look closer at the Other's body. From the description of the Dark Soul Ritual, he knew the Other would be large, its member already aroused. Yami didn't need to see that.  
  
"Exodia! I summon you to battle our enemy!" Yami held out the cards and watched as Exodia's pentagram appeared between Yugi and the Other.   
  
The Other paused. It was surprised. It was here; the offering was here. What was this creature emerging before it? It was big, bigger than itself. No matter. The Other opened Its maw wide and spewed Its opponent with a toxic venom.   
  
Exodia was pissed. This tiny creature thought to defeat the Forbidden One, the Unstoppable Exodia, with a little spit? Time to duel, you gross little bastard.   
  
Yami paid no heed to the sounds of battle beside him. He used the power of the Millennium Puzzle to break the enchantment keeping Yugi bound. The straps came apart easily in his hands after the magic was destroyed. Yugi reached up to remove the blindfold, but Yami stayed his hand. Mortals could not look on the Other without going insane. He gathered Yugi into his arms and cast a final glance at his Exodia. Should he ask the monster to return to the deck?   
  
The fight was not going well. The Other had sensed the release of the sacrifice and had redoubled Its efforts. The Unstoppable Exodia was battered and bleeding. He raised his noble head to his Pharaoh and saw the small bundle in yami's arms. That is what he was fighting for. He could last another few seconds. He had to.   
  
"Go!"  
  
Yami heeded Exodia's plea and vanished with Yugi. He could hear the Other's scream of victory and roar of rage through his Shadow Magic. It had defeated Exodia, but lost the innocent light It had ached to possess. Once again, the Other had been betrayed. It would not slumber again until the betrayer had received proper punishment. It began to tear apart the Forbidden Keep brick by brick. It would never stop searching. Never stop searching for the betrayer…or for the light.  
  
The End  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Ta-daaa!!!!  
  
I will continue this in a separate story, as yet untitled. I think this particular one is long enough. Lots of questions will be answered there. What did the guys back home do while all this was going on? What happened to Chikan? Did Exodia survive? What about Pegasus? And is Tristan crazy, or is he really putting the moves on Ryou?!? Will Prax strike again? Who will Yugi choose to love…Yami or Seto? Will Pegasus ever tell Yami that there was no love potion, or will he let our handsome Pharaoh twist in the wind? And the most important question of all…what kind of clock will Seto get Bakura?   
  
If you are interested in the sequel, let me know and let me know if there are any other questions that I can clear up.  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to four special people: Ms. Prongs (whom I haven't heard from in a while..hint!…hint!), Madyamisam, Jadesaber, and Silverdrake. Thanks for all of your reviews and your enthusiasm. It makes this stuff a lot easier to write.   
  
I would really love to hear what everyone thought of this story as a whole, especially those who haven't sent me a review yet. It is the first story I ever wrote. I hope you had as much fun reading as I did in writing. 


End file.
